Amis ou presque
by Mily Black II
Summary: Laissez moi vous raconter notre dernière année, à moi et à mes trois meilleurs amis. Elle fut magique et pleine de rebondissements...
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà ! Eh oui, déjà !  
Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews pour la fic précédente.  
Un petit avant gout de ce qui vous attend...  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

Soupir.

Je m'ennuie. En vérité je me suis ennuyée tout l'été. Deux mois où le temps est passé doucement égrenant les secondes à un rythme tuant, lent. Mais rien n'a pu changer ce fait. Et je n'en ai parlé à personne. A quoi cela aurait il servi de toute façon ? Mes parents n'auraient rien pu changer à cela alors autant me faire à l'idée que mes vacances seront tristement longues.

Soupir.

Dans cet océan de détresse mon seul réconfort est d'avoir travaillé. Oui, ça peut surprendre comme ça mais au moins j'ai gagné de l'argent et j'ai pu renouveler ma garde robe avec l'aide de ma sœur aînée. Elle adore la mode et donner des conseils aux gens pour s'habiller, exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Tous mes salaires sont passés dans des habits, une nouvelle coiffure et elle m'a payé un soin de la peau.

Je me retourne dans mon lit.

Un soin de peau. Voilà qui est bien loin de mes préoccupations habituelles. Toute une journée allongée sur une table de massage avec une esthéticienne qui m'était entièrement dévouée… Moi qui d'habitude passe mon temps le nez dans les livres à étudier, les cheveux relevés n'importe comment et dans mon vieil uniforme presque difforme, je vois pour la première fois les hommes se retourner sur mon passage… Inutile de dire que j'ai beaucoup rougi ses derniers temps !

Je soupire de nouveau.

Il me hâte d'être à demain. Mais le temps a encore décidé de me jouer un mauvais tour et, jusqu'à la fin, il passe au compte gouttes. Je regarde pour la nième fois mon réveil, il me reste encore quelques heures à dormir… C'est juste dommage que je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Finalement j'aurais du accepter d'aller en boite avec ma sœur… Ca m'aurait changé les idées. Et puis danser… J'aime. Ca me fait me sentir vivante, comme si le reste du temps je ne faisais que tenter de survivre.

Je grogne légèrement en remodelant mon oreiller.

Pendant l'année, à Poudlard, je suis une élève sérieuse et discrète. A tel point que cette année, j'ai été nommée Préfète en Chef. Je ne sais pas encore qui sera avec moi et j'avoue m'en moquer. Je ne suis pas du genre sociable et cela me va très bien. Personne ne me remarque et je m'en accommode très volontiers. J'ai des amis supers qui se préoccupent de moi suffisamment. Des fois, je me demande comment j'ai pu réussir à me faire adopter par ce groupe. Je suis leur totale opposée mais ils semblent apprécier.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Ils sont partis tous les trois en vacances. Oh ils m'ont invité. Voire même suppliée mais j'avais déjà ce boulot d'été. Mes parents gagnent bien leur vie, l'argent n'est réellement pas un problème et je pouvais donc financer ce genre de voyage. C'est juste que passer deux mois à faire la fête dans divers coins du monde n'est pas exactement mon type de vacances de rêves. Et puis la seule fille avec trois garçons… Bourrés d'hormones…

Mais d'après les hiboux qu'ils m'ont envoyés, ils se sont amusés comme des fous. Ils ont rencontrés plein de filles et parfait leurs connaissances du sexe faible… L'un deux m'a même donné des détails sur la plastique d'une de ses conquêtes… J'espère juste ne jamais rencontrée cette fille, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de fixer… Bon passons les détails. Ils ne sont plus puceaux depuis quelques temps déjà et je le sais puisque pour chaque, il a fallut organiser une petite fête.

La première fois qu'il a fallut fêter le dépucelage de l'un des trois, je me suis retrouvée le visage en feu et bégayant, ce qui les a beaucoup fait rire. Pour le deuxième, le bégaiement avait disparu et pour le troisième, j'arrivais même à le féliciter. La soirée s'était conclue sur un 'la prochaine fois c'est toi !'. Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir leur dire quand ce passage vers l'age adulte sera fait…

Ils sont déjà très protecteurs à mon égard, voire souvent de trop alors leur dire que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un sachant qu'ils ne supportent pas les garçons avec qui je suis sortie… Il y en a eu que deux, et je peux dire qu'aucun autre garçon à Poudlard ne m'approchera ! Le premier a tenu une journée et le second deux jours. L'interrogatoire mené en règle par les trois zigotos, les ont pas mal refroidis…

Pour le second, je me rappelle que je m'étais disputée avec eux, essayant de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas à se mêler de ma vie privée… Attitude menaçante, mains sur les hanches et yeux revolvers, ils avaient eu le droit à la totale. Une fois, mon sermon terminé, l'un d'eux s'était levé m'avait pris dans ses bras et promis de ne pas recommencer. Ca aurait pu être parfait s'il n'avait ajouté qu'il en avait fallut réellement très peu pour les faire fuir, et que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ses deux garçons ne tenaient pas vraiment à moi.

Soupir.

Cette année, c'est décidé, je sors de leur ombre. J'ai 17 ans, l'age d'avoir un petit ami et pourquoi pas un flirt poussé. Le tout est de rester discret pour pas qu'ils en entendent parler. Malheureusement ils semblent au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans le château et c'est parfois assez dérangeant. Mais bon, rien d'étonnant. Toutes les filles de l'école leur tournent autour et quoi de mieux que des filles pour savoir tous les potins ?! Je vous le dis tout de suite : rien !

Cet été, j'ai pris confiance en moi. Tout d'abord grâce au relookage de ma sœur puis aussi par mon travail. J'ai travaillé dans un hôpital moldu où je faisais de l'animation pour des enfants malades. J'y ai rencontré beaucoup de gens, j'étais perpétuellement en contact avec les autres et les enfants malades sont sûrement les personnes les plus difficiles à approcher. Il a fallut prendre sur moi quand l'un d'eux faisait une rechute ou encore quand l'un d'eux rentrait chez ses parents… L'été avait été long mais enrichissant, y a pas à dire !

Je me retourne dans mon lit.

Je n'allais pas avoir l'air très frais demain matin. J'entendais déjà les commentaires salaces de mes amis. Mais pourquoi n'arrive je donc pas à m'endormir ?! Ma journée a pourtant été remplie, visite des grands parents, dernières courses avant de retrouver le monde de la magie et dîner avec les parents le soir… Bon okay, rien de bien fatigant tout de même, mais je mérite de dormir !

Je pouffe de rire.

Je sais très bien pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir en réalité mais je trouve cette excuse tellement ridicule que je préfère l'écarter sans même chercher à savoir à quel point elle est vraie. La raison est toute simple : demain je vais les revoir. Demain, nous allons reprendre notre vie à Poudlard pour la dernière année. Demain, je verrais si mon nouveau moi leur plait et ça, j'avoue, que ça me stresse.

Pourquoi suis-je stressée de revoir mes amis ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai changé et que je sais très bien qu'eux aussi auront changé. Nous sommes à l'âge où nous évoluons, nous mûrissons. Ca m'effraie quelque fois. J'ai peur de les perdre et de me retrouver seule. Je ne serais jamais réellement seule, ma famille sera toujours là pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Soupir.

Cela fait six ans que je passe tout mon temps avec eux et je me suis habituée à cela. Alors l'an prochain quand ils partiront faire leur formation d'auror, peut être m'oublieront ils… Peut être pas… Mais comment le savoir ? Je sais que moi, je ne les oublierais jamais. Pendant six ans, j'ai engrangé tellement de bons souvenirs avec eux, qu'ils auront toujours une place dans mon cœur. Je suis trop sentimentale, je pense.

J'allume la lumière.

Je vais lire un peu. J'en ai assez de tourner dans mon lit et de penser à tout cela. Je sens mon moral baisser en flèche et je n'en ai aucune envie, non je veux être gaie et souriante pour les retrouver demain. Je retourne le livre que j'ai dans les mains. Ce livre est passionnant, pourtant quand j'ai lu la jaquette, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il me plairait. Il était arrivé par hibou au mois de juillet, avec une lettre des trois zouaves, l'un des trois avait pensé à moi en voyant ce livre et me l'avait offert.

Rémus. L'intellectuel des trois. La douceur faite homme. La sagesse du groupe. Nos conversations tous les deux étaient souvent jugées ennuyeuses par les deux autres mais j'adorais. Nous nous amusions à stimuler notre intellect sans chercher à rabaisser l'autre. Il apprenait sur le monde moldu et m'instruisait sur le monde sorcier. De vrais échanges.

C'était grâce à lui que j'avais fait la connaissance des deux autres en première année. Pour dire vrai nous étions au départ, deux petits groupes de deux et un soir, nous avions 'fusionné'. Rien de magique dans notre rencontre à tous les quatre. Juste beaucoup de points communs et d'atomes crochus. Et tandis que les garçons s'installaient dans le même dortoir, je leur servais de conscience pour la vie de tous les jours. J'avais souvent eu l'impression que Rémus et moi étions les parents des deux autres mais quelques fois les rôles s'inversaient…

Ce soir là, Sirius était rentré en trombe dans la salle commune des Griffondor manquant de renverser une élève de septième année. Il s'était assis, joint à la conversation et au bout d'un moment nous avait dit avec un grand sérieux : 'si on vous demande, j'ai passé toute la soirée avec vous'. Nous avions hoché la tête, surpris par cette requête mais nous n'avions pas posé plus de questions.

Sirius. Le plus farceur des trois. Charmeur à ses heures perdues. Et grand collectionneur de retenues. Il venait d'une grande famille de sorcier avec des idées pas très fraternelles. Il aurait du aller à Serpentard comme toute sa famille mais le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Griffondor. Il revenait de ses vacances familiales blessé mais nous ne posions jamais de questions… Il nous racontait souvent tout, quelques jours après.

Peu de temps après la directrice de la maison Grifondor était arrivée tenant par l'oreille un élève première année qui à priori s'était fait prendre. Il avait tenté d'organiser une farce mais s'était fait attrapé par le concierge de l'école. Le plus frappant avait été son sourire. Il avait eu une retenue dès la première semaine de cours mais il semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Et il en fut ainsi tout le temps. Même dans la pire des situations, il gardait le sourire.

James. Le plus charmeur des trois. Arrogant. Prétentieux mais le plus loyal des amis. Pour ne rien gâcher, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison et un bon, puisque depuis sa nomination, l'équipe n'avait jamais perdu un match. Il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et il suffisait qu'il esquisse un sourire pour qu'elles gloussent comme des dindes. Et moi j'en ris à chaque fois.

Il faut savoir que des trois c'est de lui que je suis le plus proche. Je suis leur amie à tous les trois, je connais leurs histoires de cœur… Euh, peut être devrais je utiliser un autre terme pour qualifier leurs relations avec les filles… M'enfin… C'est juste que je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur lui que sur les autres. Il me confie beaucoup de choses qui je suppose lui sont difficile à aborder avec les deux autres.

Comme par exemple, cette fille dont il est éperdument amoureux. La première fois où il m'avait demandé mon avis là dessus, je m'étais retrouvée sans voix. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de tels sentiments. Euh non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire ! C'est juste de le voir batifoler de filles en filles parait contraire avec l'idée qu'il puisse être désespérément amoureux. Surtout qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec les autres…

Depuis la cinquième année, il lui courrait après. Il la harcèle sans cesse et elle en est venue à le gifler. Mais lui ne lâche pas et continue à lui envoyer des cadeaux, à lui demander de sortir avec lui ou tout simplement un baiser. Au début, l'histoire avait été simple, elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Mais contrairement aux autres, elle avait refusé et n'avait jamais cédé. Du défi, elle était maintenant un rêve presque inaccessible.

Je dis 'presque' parce qu'à la fin de notre sixième année, leurs rapports étaient moins tendus et j'étais pressée de savoir s'il avait eu de ses nouvelles durant l'été… C'était un peu mon feuilleton à l'eau de rose, grandeur nature.

Tous les soirs nous en parlions tous les deux. Lui tentant de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait mal et moi tachant de lui ouvrir les yeux pour qu'il admette qu'il ne la drague pas de la bonne manière. Les autres n'ont jamais cherché à savoir le sujet de nos conversations, ils savent que si James me tient dans ses bras, il ne faut pas nous déranger. Au début, ses câlins m'avaient mis mal à l'aise et puis j'avais compris quand me prenant dans ses bras, il tenait sa petite sœur… un être limite asexué. Ce qui pourrait être vexant, je vous l'accorde, mais je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde.

Finalement j'ai du réussir à m'endormir puisque mon réveil me fait sursauter. Dans deux heures, je prends le Poudlrad Express pour commencer ma dernière année. Je me lève en m'étirant le plus possible espérant faire disparaître les méfaits de cette mauvaise nuit. Je prend la robe écrue que j'ai choisie pour ce premier jour et les sous vêtements coordonnés. Une fois sous la douche, je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de plaisir. Le jet chaud décrispe mes muscles, un vrai régal.

Une fois sortie, je m'enroule dans une serviette, admirant mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Seulement vêtue de mon drap de bain, je me trouve sexy et bien loin de l'image studieuse que j'ai de moi. Je bosse mes cheveux et les sèche en faisant un léger brushing. Je me glisse dans mes vêtements et me maquille légèrement. Je remercie les inventeurs des lampes UV qui m'ont permis d'avoir la peau légèrement hâlée sans avoir besoin de partir en vacances, sinon j'aurais été plus proche du fantôme que de l'adolescente pimpante que je vois devant moi.

Je descends dans la cuisine où j'entends ma mère qui s'affaire. Elle doit sans doute me préparer mon repas pour ce midi. A chaque fois elle en fait beaucoup trop et j'en donne plus de la moitié aux garçons, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

- Tu es déjà debout ma chérie.

- Oui, maman. Je peux t'aider ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai terminé.

- D'accord.

- Toutes tes affaires sont prêtes ? me demande t elle en entourant le dernier sandwich de papier cellophane.

- Oui et normalement je n'ai rien oublié.

- Parfait, va voir ton père alors, pour tout mettre dans la voiture.

Je remonte dans ma chambre pour boucler ma malle et la faire léviter jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Quel bonheur d'être en dernière année ! On a le droit d'utiliser la magie même en dehors de l'école. Ca facilite grandement les choses !! Que de taches ménagères faites en un clin d'œil grâce à cela. Un soir ma sœur avait pris un malin plaisir à casser tout un tas d'objets qu'elle n'aimait pas dans al maison, je repassais derrière elle tranquillement et mes parents n'avaient rien vu de sa crise.

- P'pa, je t'ai descendu ma malle…

- Mets la tout de suite dans le coffre.

- D'accord.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. Vas donc dire en revoir à ta sœur.

Ma sœur avait pris l'habitude de ne pas m'accompagner à la gare, elle trouvait ça trop triste de se dire au revoir sur un quai de gare, alors nous nous quittions à la maison après un dernier bisou. J'enfilais mes ballerines blanches dont les lacets remontaient autour de mes chevilles et je montais dans la voiture, jetant un dernier regard à notre maison.

A la gare, une grande agitation régnait comme à chaque rentrée à Poudlard. Les parents moldus qui déposaient pour la première fois leurs enfants à la gare, retardaient ceux qui savaient exactement où ils allaient. Je me faufile discrètement avec mes parents jusqu'au mur qui nous sépare de la voix 9 ¾. Voilà le moment tant redouté, celui des aux revoirs. Je vois déjà les larmes se former dans les yeux de ma mère tandis que mon père regarde avec curiosité ce mur par lequel je ne vais pas tarder à disparaître.

- Lily, penses à nous écrire surtout !

Comme si je pouvais oublier ! Je vous jure les parents des fois… Je leur lance un dernier sourire et fonce droit vers ma dernière année à Poudlard.


	2. Les retrouvailles

**Hey !!**

**J'ai vu que certains d'entre vous ont profité de ma surprise d'hier soir... Et que ça vous a plut heureuse  
Je ne vais pas répondre à chacune de vos reviews par manque de temps et de courage, il faut le dire. Donc sachez qu'il n'y a aucune erreur sur les prénoms, que c'est bien Lily qui raconte et James qui est amoureux fou d'une fille (et pas de Lily...). Je publierais bien le lundi, mercredi et vendredi à moins que vous ne vouliez plus qu'une seule par semaine.  
Cette fic compte 29 chapitres et est déjà terminée. Il n'y aura qu'un chapitre à la fois...**

**Je crois avoir fait le tour de la question alors je vous laisse découvrir ce deuxième chapitre.  
A vendredi  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Les retrouvailles**

J'ai enfin réussi à m'extraire des bras de mes parents pour passer de l'autre coté. Je sens un sourire s'étendre sur mon visage. C'est fou mais dans le monde magique je me sens plus à ma place qu'ailleurs. Au début pourtant je m'étais sentie tiraillée entre les deux mondes, je m'étais faite la promesse de ne perdre contact avec aucun des deux tout au long de ma vie mais il fallait avouer que c'était relativement difficile. En effet les seuls contacts moldus que j'avais durant l'année se résumaient aux lettres de mes parents… Et ce n'est guère suffisant.

Comme toujours lors de la rentrée de septembre, le quai 9 ¾ est plein à craquer. Des étudiants entre 11 et 17 ans se côtoient, se bousculent en tentant pour la grosse majorité d'éviter la 'honte du câlin parental'.

Je sens les regards se poser sur moi, j'ai même cru entendre certains élèves demander qui je suis… Je souris d'autant plus. C'est marrant de voir les gens ne pas me reconnaître… Mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Après tout je connais peu de gens qui ont les cheveux aussi roux que les miens et les yeux verts. Bon d'accord mes yeux sont bien cachés derrière mes lunettes de soleil mais mes cheveux sont inratables !

Je regarde autour de moi en essayant d'oublier que je suis le point de mire de beaucoup d'étudiants et tandis que je fais mon chemin vers le Poudlard Express, j'entends les conversations s'arrêter à mon passage. Je pense que je devrais m'en sentir flattée pourtant pour le moment ma seule préoccupation est de retrouver les Maraudeurs. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds. Ils font plusieurs centimètres de plus que les autres étudiants, je devrais facilement les trouver…

- Puis je vous aider ?

Voix mielleuse et sourire charmeur en voilà un qui me fait la totale. Mon regard se fait noir mais il n'a aucun moyen de s'en rendre compte. Je le connais, et les Maraudeurs aussi… Et ils ne l'aiment pas. Ce qui est drôle c'est que s'il savait qui se tenait devant lui, il prendrait ses jambes à son cou de peur de recevoir une correction de la part de mes trois amis… Je lui souris mystérieusement, dès que j'aurais parlé il me reconnaîtra, je dois trouver les bons mots pour lui faire le plus d'effet en un minimum de temps.

- Les Maraudeurs.

Je le vois se raidir, sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi. Son sourire a faibli et il semble maintenant contrarié mais aucun signe qu'il m'a reconnu. Finalement le jeu va peut être durer plus longtemps que prévu.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'ont toutes les files avec eux…

Le voilà parti dans un monologue des plus rébarbatifs où il est loin de faire les louanges de mes amis et par contre ne manque pas de faire son éloge. Il doit vraiment croire que je suis nouvelle et que je ne le connais pas, quand je raconterais ça aux garçons…

Je continue à observer autour de moi. Je vois un groupe de filles que je sais être 'amoureuses' de mes amis. Assez régulièrement elles les suivent dans Poudlard sans hésiter sur les artifices. Ce sont elles que j'appelle les glousseuses ainsi qu'une bonne partie des filles de Poudlard. Et il ne faut pas croire que leur popularité se cantonne aux septièmes années. Oh non, l'an dernier une première année avait demandé à Rémus si leur différence d'age le dérangerait. Il s'était trouvé bien embarrassé !

Je vois enfin Marylin. Elle est grande, elle est blonde et il faut bien le dire, elle est magnifique. Marylin est cette fille pour laquelle James a un fort penchant. Je ne sais pas réellement s'il est amoureux comme il le dit à tord et à travers mais elle ne le laisse aucunement indifférent. Elle vient d'une grande famille sorcière et cela se voit à sa façon de se tenir, menton bien haut et yeux au loin. Une vraie princesse de glace. Par contre, quand elle est avec ses amies, elle s'anime d'une lumière intérieure qui la fait briller aux yeux des garçons du Collège.

Malheureusement pour elle, les garçons ont très peur des Maraudeurs et des vengeances possibles de James. Par conséquent, elle a eut très peu de petits amis et ils ont fuit tous très rapidement avec une excuse bidon à chaque fois. Il faut dire que chaque rupture correspondait à une farce des Maraudeurs… En fin de sixième année, il avait réussi à avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle, et avait gardé un air rêveur pendant plusieurs jours. C'était mignon.

Bon si elle est là, il ne devrait pas être bien loin. C'était sans compter le dragueur impénitent qui se tenait à mes cotés et qui n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il m'ennuyait. Enfin non, techniquement il ne m'ennuyait pas puisque je ne l'écoutais même pas mais… Je me tournais face à lui, prête à lui faire la grande révélation de la journée quand je vis au dessus de son épaule droite Sirius qui approchait.

Nos regards se soudèrent presque immédiatement et je pus constater que cet été lui avait été réellement très profitable. Il avait la peau bronzée, les yeux pétillants de malice et il avait encore grandi. A moins qu'il n'ait fait de la musculation… J'eus un petit sourire alors que je me faisais la remarque qu'il était réellement bien foutu. D'un seul coup, je comprenais pourquoi toutes les filles lui courraient après, dommage que je ne le connaisse si bien et que je ne sache son obstination à ne pas vouloir s'engager dans une relation…

Il me rendit mon sourire et le mien s'agrandit encore plus. Lui non plus ne m'avait pas reconnu. A vrai dire quoi de bien étonnant. Il avait quitté une fille insignifiante cachée dans des habits trop grands pour elle pour récupérer deux mois après… J'ai peur de me montrer arrogante mais je suis maintenant plus près d'une femme que d'autre chose. Déjà par mes tenues mais aussi par beaucoup d'autres points…

- Bonjour Belle Demoiselle, dit il en me faisant un baise main et en poussant sur le coté ma sangsue furieuse. Je m'appelle Sirius Black et je suis votre esclave… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux, me feriez vous la joie de partager mon compartiment.

Je sentais un éclat de rire remonter tout doucement dans ma gorge. Je pris quelques secondes pour hocher la tête et tacher de garder au maximum mon sérieux devant ce moment de pur drague. Au moins maintenant je comprenais pourquoi les filles tombaient comme des mouches… Il me tendit son bras pour que je le prenne, ce que je fis sans dire un mot. Je m'amusais réellement comme une petite folle et il me tardait de voir les deux autres. L'un d'eux me reconnaitrait il ? James sans doute… Vu le temps que nous passions tous les deux à parler… Ou alors Mumus qui me connaissait depuis le premier voyage.

Je le suivis parmi la foule tout en faisant léviter ma malle. J'aperçus bientôt au loin mes deux autres amis. Rémus avait enfilé un polo et un pantalon qui mettait son puissant torse en valeur mais aussi le bronzage obtenu cet été. Ses cheveux semblaient plus clairs, sans doute le fait du soleil. Face à lui se trouvait James, appuyé contre le mur jouant avec son vif d'or. Lui aussi avait profité de l'été pour bronzer et s'entretenir… Son tee shirt et son jean large accentuaient son coté rebelle. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts comme à chaque rentrée et ses lunettes de soleil dissimulaient les regards fréquents qu'il devait lancer vers Marylin.

- Hé les gars, regardez la beauté que je vous rapporte, dit Sirius une fois que nous les eûmes rejoins.

- Et P'ti Bout, tu l'as pas trouvé ? demanda James.

'P'ti Bout', mon surnom parmi les Maraudeurs à cause de ma taille. Il est vrai que je suis petite et menue et ils se moquent régulièrement de moi en insinuant qu'ils peuvent me soulever que d'un bras… Tandis que Sirius secouait la tête négativement, je me tournais vers Rémus qui n'avait jusque là rien dit. Il me fixait intensément et brusquement un petit sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il aura été le seul à me reconnaître… Et encore, est ce réellement pour cela qu'il souriait ?

- Non, il est temps d'aller chercher un compartiment, elle nous retrouvera à l'intérieur… Dit Sirius en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la ronde.

- Jolie demoiselle, puis je vous proposer de prendre mon bras pendant que ce jeune homme s'occupe de votre malle ?

Je lui souriais en hochant la tête. Je m'amusais et Rémus voulait à priori y participer. J'agrippais son bras et le suivis jusqu'au train, le Poudlard Express. Le trajet jusqu'au château prenait toute l'après midi mais le train était suffisamment spacieux pour que le voyage nous soit agréable. Je vis Rémus vérifier où étaient les deux autres avant de se pencher vers mon oreille pour me dire.

- P'ti Bout, tu es ravissante ! Tu ne nous avais pas dit dans tes lettres que tu avais décidé de changer.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise… Et je pense que pour les deux autres, ça va en être une grosse !

- Je pense aussi. Sirius va s'en vouloir de t'avoir draguée…

Je ne sais pourquoi cette phrase me peina plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Pourquoi s'en voudrait il de me draguer ? Après tout, j'étais moi aussi une jeune fille comme toutes celles avec qui il flirtait éhontément alors pourquoi… Mon trouble dut se voir, car Rémus se senti obliger d'ajouter :

- Tu es sa meilleure amie et il ne veut pas te perdre. Il ne veut pas que tu penses qu'il te met dans le même lot que toutes les écervelées qu'il ramène dans son lit…

- Pourtant il n'y a pas beaucoup de rousses à Poudlard…

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si jusque là, ils avaient remarqué que tu étais une jeune femme… Sinon je pense qu'ils ne feraient, ni ne diraient la moitié…

- Mais toi, tu l'as remarqué, dis je avec un grand sourire.

Il me retourna son sourire avant de me laisser passer pour que je monte dans le Poudlard Express. Je me dirigeais directement vers un compartiment libre et m'installais à coté de la fenêtre en attendant le reste des Maraudeurs. Rémus entra, rangea sa malle et s'installa à mes cotés. James et Sirius arrivèrent peu après. Ce dernier faisant une tête de trente pieds de long. Je vis Rémus me regarder en coin puis se retourner franchement vers notre ami.

- Que se passe t il, Sirius ?

- Rien, Rémus.

- Es tu sur ? insista ce dernier.

- C'est juste qu'il aurait aimé être le preux chevalier de la magnifique personne assise à tes cotés… Dit James avec un sourire charmeur.

Je sentis mes joues rougir. Depuis toute à l'heure, les deux n'arrêtaient pas de me complimenter et mon cœur ne savait pas comment supporter tant de choses. Je tournais la tête vers Rémus un sourire navré aux lèvres.

- Et puis ? Je croyais que tu cherchais P'ti Bout ?

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas déjà là… Mais je suis sure qu'une nouvelle amie, 'I - E', lui fera le plus grand plaisir…

Ca devenait franchement tordant. J'avais du mal à contenir mon rire. Je regardais en face de moi pour voir James qui me fixait. Il avait troqué ses lunettes de soleil contre celle de vue et je pus enfin voir ses yeux. Il faut que j'avoue adorer ses yeux, ils sont marrons comme le meilleur des chocolats et j'adooooore le chocolat. En plus, quand il me parle, ils sont si doux… Et voilà que je rougis encore !! Va falloir que j'arrête sinon je vais finir par prendre feu !

Sans vraiment faire attention à la discussion entre Rémus et Sirius à mon sujet… Enfin celui de P'ti Bout, je jettes un coup d'œil à ma montre. Mince dans dix minutes je dois être à l'autre bout du train pour la réunion des préfets. Je sais que les Préfets en Chef passent en général tout le voyage à discuter avec les professeurs sur tous les événements de l'année et que je dois par conséquent me changer dès maintenant.

Je me lève pour prendre mon uniforme qui se trouve au dessus de mes affaires, je monte sur la banquette et entrouve ma malle. Malheureusement le train démarre à ce moment là et je me sens tomber en arrière quand deux mains me rattrapent par la taille. Je me retourne et glisse un petit merci à James, contre le torse duquel je me trouve maintenant. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, je crois qu'il a compris...

- Ah non ! James lâche la ! Ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Hurla Sirius en me saisissant la main pour m'enlever des bras de notre ami. Je suis désolé que mes amis ne sachent pas se tenir et vous draguent aussi vulgairement.

Je pouffais de rire. J'enfilais rapidement mon uniforme au dessus de ma robe et relevais mes lunettes de soleil sur le haut de mon crâne. Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent.

- Rémus, dis je enfin. La réunion des préfets ne va pas tarder…

- Oui, Lily, je te suis.

Je passais devant Sirius qui avait toujours la bouche ouverte, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- A plus tard, mon choux.

Rémus gloussa, en donnant une petite claque amicale sur son épaule. Je pense que cette rentrée va alimenter beaucoup de conversation entre nous.

- Il va mettre du temps à s'en remettre… Même James, je pense.

- Oui… Dis tu sais qui est préfet en Chef ?

- Non, aucune idée.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres Préfets dans le compartiment qui nous était réservé. Je vis enfin mon homologue : Noah Williams, Serdaigle. Un peu plus grand que moi, le visage et le caractère doux, ce garçon était le mec idéal pour beaucoup de filles bien qu'il n'avait pas le sex appeal surdéveloppé comme certains… Je fus ravie de savoir que je partagerais mes taches de Préfète en Chef avec lui. Je le savais travailleur et très respectueux, un bon point pour notre future vie commune. Eh oui, tous les deux allions partager des appartements de fonction, avec tout le luxe possible… Bien sur, il pouvait toujours refuser et rester dans son dortoir mais de mon coté, je n'avais aucune raison de refuser.

Les filles de mon dortoir faisaient parti du fan club des Maraudeurs, leur unique sujet de conversation après la mode était donc mes meilleurs amis… Elles avaient passé les six premières années à tenter de m'amadouer pour les approcher ou à me tirer les vers du nez afin de savoir quel type de filles leur plaisait… Inutile de dire que je ne leur ai jamais répondu et que j'ai refusé de devenir leur amie. Du coup, l'ambiance dans mon dortoir n'était pas la plus sympathique et les quitter sera pour moi un vrai soulagement.

Une fois, les rondes attribuées et tous les points de responsabilité réglés entre nous, les préfets retournèrent dans leur compartiment. Alors que je saluais Rémus je réalisais que j'allais me retrouver seule avec Noah pour la première fois…

- Je suis ravi d'être en équipe avec toi, Lily. Le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas mieux choisir…

- Merci. Moi aussi je suis contente que ce soit toi. Je pense que nous allons faire du bon travail tous les deux.

- Oui. Oh, ajouta t il en rougissant, et j'aime bien ton nouveau style.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Oui, cette année s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices…


	3. Le rapprochement

**Hey !!**

**Bon mis à part la joie d'être enfin en week end, rien de neuf. Mes autres fics n'avancent pas et n'avanceront pas avant quelques semaines mais j'ai bien le temps...**

**Vava37 : en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant.  
Marion86 : Eh oui, qu'un chapitre... Enfin peut être deux si j'ai publié le chapitre de lundi d'ici ton retour.  
Atchoum16 : Contente que cette phrase t'ait plut... Je voulais justement quelque chose de drole à ce moment là.  
Eyzalie : C'est marrant parce que c'est exactement ce que je pensais de ma précédente Fic. Maintenant j'espère que celle ci ne le sera pas...  
Inconnu : Pas forcément l'élément déclencheur mais il va avoir son petit rôle dans totu cela.  
Tiftif25 : Merci beaucoup.  
Ocindo : Merci et justement ce chapitre parle des réactions des deux Maraudeurs, alors régale toi.  
Catherine Broke : T'inquiète, tu auras tes trois chapitres par semaine.  
Elayna Black : Oui moi aussi ça me semble gros de ne pas reconnaitre sa meilleure amie, mais j'aimais bien l'idée... Je la trouvais drôle.  
Georgette 2006 : Merci  
Mlle Prongs : en espérant qu'elle reste 'génaile' pour toi jusqu'au bout.  
Lillly 28 : Un sexy poisson rouge, j'imagine ;-)  
Dailly Till : J'écris un chapitre en une soirée... Mais elles sont écrites en avance pour être sure de pouvoir tenir le rythme. Actuellement il y en a trois sur mon ordi... Quant à Marylin, il fallait bien chager de la groupie hystérique qui essaie de lui piquer James, non?  
Callistofall : Okay, rien que pour toi je vais garder les publications ces jours là ;-D. Bon petit rituel.  
Bella Black 2b : Et oui, je me suis lancée pou rla catégorie au dessus... Reste à voir si ça plaira.  
Gwelle : Merci. Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule qui aurait aimé voir la tête de Sirius (c'est bien de lui dont tu parlais, non parce que ton commentaire était pas entier...)  
Silvermirror Lily : C'est pour cela que je voulais posté les deux ensemble. Et puis j'ai eu l'idée de poster le premier mardi soir pour créer un semblant de suspens.**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Le rapprochement**

Il ne restait qu'une heure de trajet quand les professeurs McGonnagal et Dumbledore nous permirent de retourner voir nos amis. Tandis que je saluais Noah que je devais rejoindre après le repas pour voir nos appartements, je me dirigeais vers le compartiment des Maraudeurs. Le couloir était mal éclairé mais après tout il n'y avait rien à y voir. Pressée de savoir comment ils m'accueilleraient cette fois ci, je ne fis pas attention au groupe de filles qui parlaient, bloquant le passage. Arrivée à leur hauteur, je les priais de m'excuser et de me laisser passer… L'une d'elles se retourna franchement et se plaça au beau milieu du couloir.

- Y a quelque chose qu'il faut qu'on t'explique, la nouvelle.

Sa voix était sèche et je pus deviner sans effort qu'elle était énervée. J'avais devant moi une sixième année de Poufsouffle qui se disait amoureuse de Sirius. Elle n'avait pas du apprécier de me voir discuter avec eux et comme les autres, elle ne m'avait pas reconnue… Il y a de cela deux ans, une groupie de James s'en était prise à moi sous prétexte que je draguais 'son' James… Quand j'étais revenue avec un cocard, les garçons s'étaient énervés et avaient 'réglé' l'affaire à leur façon… Depuis les filles ne m'approchaient plus, ou tout du moins aucune ne me touchait.

- Les Maraudeurs sont déjà pris.

Ah oui ?! C'est marrant parce que je ne suis pas au courant de tout cela… Peut être qu'eux non plus ne le savent pas… Tandis que les autres filles opinaient du chef à cette révélation, je souriais.

- Poussez vous. Je suis Préfète en Chef…

- Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que nous allons te laisser avec eux !

Qui a dit que les Poufsouffle avaient un peu de jugeote ? Non parce que là je pense être tombée sur les plus bêtes. En plus de ne pas me reconnaître physiquement même ma voix ne les aide pas, ni le fait que je sois Préfète en Chef… Je soupirais. Cette rentrée étaient finalement moins drôle. Pendant combien de temps encore les filles croiraient que les Maraudeurs m'intéressent plus qu'en tant qu'amis ?! Je bouillonnais. Je n'allais tout de même pas leur sortir ma carte d'identité afin qu'elles me laissent en paix ?! Le silence se fit, et je les vis regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Une main se posa dans le creux de mes reins, me troublant.

- Y a un problème Lily ?

- Non, James. J'avais une petite conversation avec ces étudiantes.

Je me retournais vers lui pour le voir sourire comme à son habitude. Mon cœur loupa un battement, pourquoi étais je si troublée ?

- Elles m'expliquaient que vous étiez déjà pris… C'est bien cela, n'est ce pas ? Ajoutais je en me retournant vers elles.

- Euh, non… Pas tout à fait.

- Et dans quelle mesure ai-je tord ? Demandais je amusée.

- C'est que…

- Viens Lily, coupa James. Allons rejoindre les autres.

Oh non ! Pourquoi avait il coupé ce pur moment de gêne ? Je voulais savoir comment elle allait se tirer de ce mauvais pas !! Je grogna légèrement mais suivit l'impulsion qu'il m'avait donnée dans mes reins pour me faire avancer. Toute absorbée par mes pensées de vengeances sur ces dindes je ne vis pas tout de suite que nous étions revenus dans le compartiment où Sirius me dévisageait.

- Arrêtes ça Sir' ! Tu me mets mal à l'aise !

- Attend P'ti Bout, tu as vu le canon que tu es devenue ?! s'écria Sirius.

- J'ai pas changé depuis juin dernier ! J'ai juste acheté de nouveaux habits.

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu avais… ça, dit il en pointant ma poitrine. Et ça, ajouta t il cette fois ci en montrant mes jambes.

- Si ça te rassure, j'ai toujours eu deux jambes et ma taille de soutien gorge n'a pas changé en deux mois !

Un silence accompagna mes révélations tandis que le rouge me montait aux joues. Je n'avais pas osé parler de la taille de mes seins avec ces obsédés ?! Dites moi que je suis en train de rêver !! Je regardais tour à tour mes trois amis, et vu leurs faces amusées, j'avais bien dit ce que je pensais que j'avais dit… Je me laissais tomber sur le siège le plus proche sans quitter du regard mes chaussures. Que suis-je sensée dire ou faire après ce genre de choses ?! Trouver un autre sujet de conversation… Oui, mais là mon cerveau refuse de faire le moindre effort et d'oublier cette référence malencontreuse à mon tour de poitrine.

- Après cette grande nouvelle, vas-tu nous dire pourquoi tu es habillée ainsi ? demanda Sirius.

- Il me faut une raison pour m'habiller ainsi ? repris je.

- Bah oui, pourquoi tu as changé de vêtements ? Ils étaient bien ceux d'avant, non ?

- Arrête de me faire rire Sirius ! Ils étaient si bien que tu n'avais même pas vu que j'étais une fille ! m'écriais je.

- Oui mais il y a un juste milieu ! Là on dirait…

- Ne finis pas ta phrase si tu tiens à ta vie ! hurlais je en me plantant devant lui.

- Calmez vous tous les deux, dit Rémus d'une voix apaisante. Vous allez pas vous disputez pour cela.

- Mais Rémus, répliqua Sirius, tu as vu comment les garçons la déshabillent du regard ?

- Ca ne te gênait pas de le faire pourtant ! murmurais je d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait !

Que répondre à ça ?! Un de mes meilleurs amis qui me dit que s'il avait su que c'était moi, il n'aurait même pas regardé dans ma direction ! Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je me doutais qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas se changement mais de là à me faire traiter de… Mon cœur se brisait. Et puis au final aucun des deux autres ne prenait ma défense. Je me rasseyais dans mon siège bras croisés, concentrée à retenir mes larmes. La fin du trajet se déroula dans cette ambiance tendue et le train était à peine arrêté que je sautais sur le quai.

La gare de Pré Au Lard. Un quai au milieu de nulle part. A l'heure où nous arrivions le village n'était pas visible mais pour les anciens élèves, il était possible de le deviner au loin, sur la droite. Un bruit attira mon attention. Hagrid le garde de Poudlard, un demi géant, venait d'arriver avec une lampe à la main. Bientôt il se mit à hurler 'premières années, suivez moi !' Et un attroupement se forma autour de lui. De mon coté, je me dirigeais vers les calèches afin de vérifier que tout se passait pour le mieux.

Noah me fit signe au loin et se posta à mes cotés sans me parler. Nous surveillions tous les deux le départ des élèves vers le château. Aucun incident notable n'eut lieu et bientôt il ne resta plus que deux calèches à partir. Dans l'une je vis les Maraudeurs qui m'attendaient très probablement. Pourquoi je peux dire ça ? Ils étaient tous les trois tournés vers moi… Je me dirigeais vers la deuxième suivie par mon homologue, ignorant les regards noirs. J'étais fortement décidée à ne pas leur pardonner tant qu'ils ne seraient pas venus s'excuser.

- Ca ne te dérange pas, j'espère, que je vienne avec toi, demanda Noah.

- Bien sur que non.

Nous discutâmes tous les deux et arrivés dans la Grande Salle où la répartition des nouveaux étudiants n'allait pas tarder, je le vis partir vers la Table des Serdaigle tandis que je tournais vers la droite, vers celle des Griffondor. Les Maraudeurs avaient comme à l'habitude gardé une place parmi eux, repoussant leurs groupies qui dès le premier jour tentaient de les approcher. Sirius fixait la table devant lui, Rémus avait un léger sourire désolé sur les lèvres et James, par contre, fronçait les sourcils, intensément concentré sur quelque chose.

Et là je compris l'autre chose qui clochait. Il n'avait pas encore cherché à parler à Marylin… Normalement à cette heure ci il en était à la quatrième tentative : une à Londres, une dans le train, une pour partager la calèche et une avant le dîner… Leur relation aurait tant avancé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la harceler ?! J'en fus impressionnée mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je leur pardonnerais.

Après le repas, je retrouvais Noah et le professeur Dumbledore qui nous parla des règles de la vie en commun et qu'il comptait sur nous pour montrer le bon exemple. Je le rassurais et entrais dans un appartement qui me coupa le souffle. Le salon par lequel nous arrivions était splendide. Deux canapés devant une cheminée une table dans un coin rendaient le tout assez cosy. Au fond, deux portes, l'une avec mon nom l'autre avec celui de Noah, étaient au couleur de chacune de nos maisons. Je pénétrais curieuse dans ma chambre. Un lit, un bureau, une armoire et une étagère. Pas le grand luxe mais de la place.

J'avisais une porte et l'ouvris. La salle de bain où tout était en double : lavabos, douches… La porte en face de moi s'entrebâilla, faisant apparaître Noah qui regarda lui aussi ébahi cette dernière pièce. Nous échangeâmes un signe de la tête pour montrer notre admiration devant le spectacle et je repartis dans ma chambre où ma malle se trouvait maintenant, sûrement apportée par les elfes de maison. Je m'assis sur le rebord de mon lit, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire de ma soirée. Pas question d'aller à la Tour Griffondor, je n'avais personne à voir vu que…

J'entendis la porte de l'appartement se refermer. Noah devait être parti rejoindre ses amis. J'étais donc officiellement toute seule. Je pouvais ranger mes affaires, ce serait déjà ça de fait. Et puis ça défroisserait tous mes vêtements… Des habits que Sirius n'aimerait pas plus que ceux d'aujourd'hui… Pourtant cette robe n'avait rien d'aguicheur… Enfin à mon avis. Pas de grand décolleté, elle arrive au dessus du genou et elle ne me moule pas au point de pouvoir lire l'étiquette de mes sous vêtements… Je dois avouer que j'étais déçue, je pensais qu'il serait content que je prenne soin de moi… Ma sœur avait été si heureuse… Tiens je pourrais lui envoyer un hibou.

Je sursautais, quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte de ma chambre. Qui pouvait donc venir me voir…

- Entrez !

- Salut P'ti Bout !

- Salut James ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je venais voir comment tu allais… On n'a pas vraiment eu la possibilité de parler.

- Oui, j'avais à faire.

Je le vis refermer la porte derrière lui tandis que je déposais mes sous vêtements dans un tiroir avant de le fermer rapidement espérant qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Je retournais pour lui faire face et je rougis. Vu son visage, il avait vu ce que je venais de ranger et… Comment allais je faire maintenant pour le regarder dans les yeux ?! Cette rentrée virait au cauchemar. Vivement que nous reprenions nos vieilles habitudes ! Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et ma tête retrouva sa place, au creux de son épaule.

- Tu m'as manqué P'ti Bout !

J'avais envie de lui hurler que moi aussi il m'avait manqué. Que tous les trois ils m'avaient manqué mais que l'attitude de Sirius m'agaçait. Au lieu de ça je répondis d'une voix que je trouvais timide :

- Toi aussi.

- Tu aurais dû venir avec nous, dit il en s'écartant légèrement pour planter ses yeux dans les miens.

- Oui, mais vous voir draguer pendant deux mois… Je vois déjà ça toute l'année !

- Qui te dit que nous avons fait que draguer ? s'écria t il faussement offusqué.

- Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre ? Demandais je amusée.

- On a dansé, on a dormi…

- Seuls ?

Son sourire s'agrandit. Un gamin. Il ne grandira donc jamais ?! Il se détacha de moi pour m'entraîner vers le lit où nous prîmes place. Je savais très bien de quoi il voulait parler mais qu'avant il allait falloir que je raconte mes vacances, au minimum.

- Si tu me disais la raison de tant de changement ?

- Juste envie d'être un peu plus fille. Et puis j'avais de l'argent et l'aide de ma sœur, alors… Je suis juste déçue que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde.

- Il s'en veut. Il sait qu'il a été trop loin…

- Et il t'a envoyé tester la température ?

- Oui. Je pourrais lui dire que s'il s'excuse tu lui pardonneras ?

- Bien sur.

Nous continuâmes à parler encore longtemps sur nos vacances avant qu'il n'en vienne au sujet Marylin.

- Alors tu en es où avec la Reine de Glace ? Demandais je finalement.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu l'appelles ainsi…

- Désolée, murmurais je.

Je trouvais pourtant que ce surnom lui allait parfaitement. L'air de toiser tout le monde qu'elle avait perpétuellement sur le visage semblait confirmer cela. Seul James réussissait avoir en elle de la douceur, un caractère de feu et les mêmes valeurs que lui. Pas qu'elle soit méchante, mais c'est juste qu'elle ne parle jamais à quelqu'un extérieur à son groupe d'amies. Et quand un étudiant la bouscule, sa douceur n'est pas visible du tout ! Elle avait même l'an passé mis deux gifles à un élève qui lui avait soit disant pris sa place à table. Inutile de dire que son siège était tout le temps libre maintenant. Même James s'était pris des claques mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper…

- Depuis le mois de juin, on se parle. Cet été, elle a même répondu à mes hiboux.


	4. Mais pourquoi!

**Salut !!**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end et que vous êtes plus en forme que moi pour commencer cette nouvelle semaine !**

**Elayna Black : Bah oui, Marylin va perdre son amoureux transi, mais je suppose que ça ne gênera personne...  
Catherine Broke : C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas d'accord... Tu me connais, je suis sadique...  
Inconnu : Oui l'attirance de James va évoluer dans les prochains chapitres mais je dirais pas quand exactement... Ca enlèverais du suspens.  
Atchoum16 : :-D  
Bella Black 2b : Je ne suis plus au lycée, ce qui explique pourquoi je peux publier si tôt. Eh oui Noah est un jeune homme tout à fait fréquentable...  
Silvermirror Lily : Oui, j'aime bien ce surnom, qui dans ma bouche est très péjoratif, surement autant que sur mon clavier ;)  
Sandrine : Merci, en espérant que tu aimeras aussi celle là.  
Vava37 : Ce genre de potes sont très durs à vivre crois moi... Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est amoureuse ;)  
Eyzalie : Normalement elle devrait te plaire plus que la précédente...  
Malliia : Bah que veux tu, il y tient à sa Lily... Et avant de mettre une baffe à ton meilleur ami, assure toi qu'il n'ait pas raison...  
Ocindo : Oui, mon Sirius dans cette fic est très protecteur...  
Dailly Till : Je te rassure en ce moment je n'écris plus tous les soirs... Mais j'ai de l'avance, rassure toi.**

**PETIT MEMO POUR TOUT LE MONDE: Le site semble avoir des problèmes mais je n'ai pas prévu d'avoir des empêchements aux heures de publications donc rassurez vous même si vous ne recevez pas l'alerte, le chapitre est là un peu avant 9h.**

**Bonne lecture et à mercredi  
E**

* * *

**Mais pourquoi ?**

Le lendemain matin, j'avais laissé Sirius m'approcher et s'excuser, après tout pourquoi lui en vouloir longtemps… Si je le privais de ma présence, moi aussi je me privais de la sienne… J'étais assise à la table du petit déjeuner à ruminer des idées noires pendant que les préfets distribuaient les emplois du temps. J'avais gardé ceux des Maraudeurs pour leur donner en main propre. Je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à cotés de moi et un bisou se poser délicatement sur ma joue.

- Suis désolé, Pti Bout.

- T'es pardonné Sirius… Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

- Oh non ! Lily dis moi que c'est une blague ? s'écria brusquement James, assis en face de moi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Rémus en relevant la tête de son bol.

- Ce n'est pas une blague… Dis je en entretenant le suspens. On commence l'année par deux heures de potions avec les Serpentard.

Il faut savoir que les Serpentard sont les étudiants détestés par James et Sirius. Il est vrai que beaucoup d'entre eux ont mauvaise réputation et que je n'aimerais pas les croiser lors d'une ronde où je suis seule, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Et c'est cette dernière partie que j'ai du mal à faire comprendre à mes trois amis. Pourtant en cinquième année, quand avec Rémus nous avions été nommé Préfets, j'avais cru que ça les aurait calmé… Rêve absurde. Ils n'avaient pas arrêtés, ils avaient juste pris l'habitude de ne pas parler de leurs farces devant nous…

Je posais les deux mains sur la table, pour enjamber le banc.

- Bon, je vais aller rejoindre Severus pour savoir si nous restons en binôme.

- P'ti Bout, tu ne vas pas te mettre encore cette année avec le graisseux ! s'écria Sirius sous l'œil amusé des deux autres.

- Eh si !

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- C'est le garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard en plus d'être le plus intelligent…

James recracha son jus de citrouille sur la table, s'attirant un regard noir de Rémus. Quant au troisième, il avait la bouche ouverte et tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Sévérus Rogue n'était en aucun cas 'sexy' et c'était ce point qui avait sûrement le plus perturbé mes amis. J'aimais les taquiner. Ils n'avaient jamais compris pourquoi je m'entêtais à travailler avec lui année après année…

Tout cela avait commencé en première année. Le professeur de potion nous avait mis ensemble, et nous avions eu une collaboration tellement fructueuse qu'il était passé outre son aversion pour les gens d'origine moldu tandis que je ne prêtais aucune attention à son manque de gentillesse à mon égard. Et chaque année, nous nous associons afin de conserver la tête de classe et la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à notre niveau. Je sortis de la Grande Salle quand j'entendis bientôt des pas venir dans ma direction.

- Lily, s'il te plait…

- Quoi, Sir' ?

- Ca ne me rassure pas de savoir que tu passes du temps avec lui.

- Il ne m'a jamais rien fait.

- Oui, mais tu as bien vu avec qui il traine.

- C'est marrant parce qu'il pourrait me dire la même chose…

En effet James, Sirius et lui ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Surtout à cause de mes deux amis qui n'hésitaient jamais à le ridiculiser dès que la possibilité se présentait et même quand elle ne se présentait pas, à vrai dire. Je m'étais souvent disputée avec eux sur ce sujet mais sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre changement… Cela leur plaisait de lui jouer de mauvais tours et rien de ce que j'aurais dit ou fait ne les aurait fait changer.

- Evans, je suppose qu'on se remet ensemble cette année.

- Oui, Rogue.

- Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te jure…

- Sirius, tais toi ! criais je.

- Tu devrais l'écouter, Black…

La tension entre les deux montaient à vue d'œil et je savais très bien que s'ils en venaient aux baguettes, je ne pourrais rien faire. Ils faisaient tous les deux partis des meilleurs élèves. Moi aussi, je me débrouillais très bien, mais seule face à eux deux… Je vis au loin Rémus et James qui arrivaient. Je fis de grands signes pour qu'ils approchent et m'aident à faire partir Sirius. Malheureusement ce fut le contraire…

- Sirius, tu as besoin d'aide pour botter le derrière de ce graisseux ? s'écria James en se précipitant à notre rencontre.

- Non, James, je vais m'en occuper seul pour une fois.

- Tu vas rien lui faire, Sirius, sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas et je taperais là où ça fait mal !

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers moi, étonnés de mon éclat. Sans attendre qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits, je saisis Rogue par le bras et l'emmena vers les cachots où avaient lieu nos deux heures de cours. Nous prîmes place au premier rang à gauche et sans prononcer un mot je sortis mes affaires, prête à faire ma potion. J'enrageais. Sirius n'était vraiment qu'un imbécile quand il le voulait ! Mais pourquoi ne voulait il pas comprendre que certains Serpentard n'étaient pas comme ses parents ou son frère ?!

Après une courte introduction sur le travail que nous devrons fournir cette année en vue de nos examens de fin d'année, Le professeur nous présenta la potion que nous allions faire pour débuter. Elle était relativement facile et deux heures seraient largement suffisantes pour la faire. Ce début d'année était plus cool que je ne l'aurais cru à entendre les autres en parler…

- Je vais chercher les ingrédients, dis je à mon partenaire.

- Oui, grogna t il.

En revenant les bras chargés de fioles et d'autres produits nécessaires pour la potion, je regardais les autres élèves. Sirius était en binôme avec un autre Griffondor, Franck Longdubat, comme les années précédentes. Ce dernier était fort maladroit mais avec Sirius il devenait miraculeusement un autre, et heureusement. James et Rémus, quant à eux, étaient assis juste derrière et alors que le premier fixait une blonde du premier rang, le deuxième s'affairait. L'année avait à peine recommencé que tout le monde avait retrouvé ses repères. A une différence près… Quand Marylin se retourna vers James, celui ci eut le droit à un sourire à la place du regard noir de d'habitude. Finalement il avait peut être réussis à l'avoir…

- Tu arrêtes de rêvasser, Evans.

- Tu devrais le faire parfois, ça te ferait du bien ! répliquais je.

Ce fut le dernier moment de la journée eut j'eus le loisir de penser à autre chose qu'au cours. La journée était passée à une vitesse effrayante et lorsque le dernier cours prit fin, j'eus l'espoir fou que nous étions déjà en week-end. Le début d'année était très loin d'être aussi cool que je l'avais pensé de prime abord. Nous avions eu quatre cours aujourd'hui et pour chaque nous avions plusieurs centimètres de parchemins à écrire… Beaucoup de travail en perspective !

A la fin du cours de Botanique, je saisis Rémus par le coude pour lui proposer de travailler dès ce soir. Nous étions tous les deux les plus sérieux des quatre et nous faisions nos devoirs au jour le jour le plus possible afin de profiter de nos week-end au maximum, j'espérais que cela resterais inchangé parce que je me trouvais incapable de me motiver à travailler seule… surtout le premier soir !

- Pas de soucis, P'ti Bout. On va directement à la bibliothèque ?

- Okay.

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez travailler ?

- Ca va te faire un choc, Sirius, mais je crois bien que ces deux là ont vraiment l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque… Dit James en posant un bras sur ses épaules. Que veux tu… Ils ne savent pas s'amuser.

Grrrrrrrrr… Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça !! Il sait très bien que je ne supporte pas quand il sous entend que je ne sais pas m'amuser. C'est même souvent comme cela qu'il me fait craquer et m'empêche de faire mes devoirs pour faire quelque chose de stupide, mais amusant, au lieu de travailler. Et après je culpabilise à mort parce que j'ai pris du retard dans mes devoirs. Je relève le menton, cette fois ci il ne me fera pas céder. Je poussais Rémus qui riait de mon comportement tandis que les deux autres me répétaient en boucle que je ne savais pas m'amuser… Gamins !

Deux heures de travail acharné. Un mal de crâne. Et deux des quatre devoirs faits. C'est pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà ça, non ?! Je fixe un point devant moi en attendant que Rémus ait fini son parchemin de Botanique. Si dès le premier jour, nous sommes noyés sous les devoirs, comment vais-je faire pour tenir jusqu'au mois de juin ?! Je me sens d'un coup incapable de réussir mon année et une vague de panique me prend au ventre. Que vais-je devenir si j'échoue ?! Par chance, Rémus range ses affaires et me change les idées, inconscient du drame que je viens de me prédire.

Le chemin entre la bibliothèque est assez long mais avec Rémus comme compagnon, tout cela va rapidement et bientôt nous nous retrouvons devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui garde l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Griffondor. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds là depuis le mois de juin, mais une seconde me suffit pour voir que tout est pareil, rien n'a changé et cela me réconforte un peu… Enfin presque rien n'a changé…

En effet James est assis dans un canapé avec Marylin et ils discutent ensemble comme de vieux amis. Elle ne quitte pas son air hautain mais il est clair qu'elle passe un bon moment et que lui profite de cette accalmie dans leurs rapports. Rémus part dans son dortoir déposer ses affaires pendant que je réfléchis à ce que je vois. Si cela devient sérieux entre eux, je vais devoir faire des efforts pour m'entendre avec elle, et je ne peux nier que cela ne va pas être facile… Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est juste que je ne peux pas la supporter, c'est épidermique.

- Je m'ennuyais tout seul ! Pendant un moment j'ai même pensé vous rejoindre. T'imagines Rémus ?!

Sirius et Rémus venaient d'apparaître aux pieds des escaliers. En passant près du canapé, le premier donna une claque derrière le crâne de James pour lui faire signe de nous rejoindre et de venir manger mais il secoua la main, lui intimant de partir sans l'attendre, je suppose. Mon cœur se serra. Il n'était pas encore avec elle, que déjà il nous négligeait… Je soupirais avant de ressortir de la Salle Commune. Je les laissais avancer devant moi, réfléchissant à tout cela. Mais pourquoi avait elle changé d'avis sur James et lui laissait elle une chance ? Il n'avait pourtant pas mûri… Un bras se posa sur mes épaules m'attirant contre un corps chaud.

- Salut P'ti Bout !

- Finalement tu nous fais l'honneur de venir manger avec nous ? dis je amère.

- Oui, elle avait prévu de manger avec ses amies…

- Nous sommes donc les bouche-trous, m'écriais je en repoussant son bras.

- Tu ne crois pas que ta réaction est disproportionnée ?

Je m'étais arrêtée au milieu du couloir pour lui faire face, laissant Sirius et Rémus continuer sans nous. Disproportionnée ?! Oui peut être… Même assurément, mais il était hors de question que je l'avoue. Alors je trouvai la pirouette adéquate.

- Désolée, je suis fatiguée.

- Pas grave. Aller viens, allons manger.


	5. Un baiser

**Salut !!**

**L'action commence dans ce chapitre... Le site semble avoir quelques problèmes en ce moment mais je me demande si je n'aurais pas plus vite faite d'ouvrir un blog pour poster mes fics directement... Qu'en pensez vous ?**

**Vava37 : est ce réellement bizarre que Lily n'aime pas Marylin ?  
Marion86 : Merci de ta proposition mais en ce moment mes fics sont un peu à l'abandon... Et puis Puky me donne déjà son avis... Enfin en ce moment c'est plutôt des coups de pieds dans les fesses pour que je finisse une qu'elle aime bien...  
Atchoum16 : Merci  
Georgette2006 : Une vraie rivale à la hauteur de notre Lily nationale.  
Bella Black 2b : Euh... Ca veut dire que je dois mettre James en couple avec Marylin tout ça parce qu'il a fait l'andouille pendant 2 ans?  
Mlle Prongs : Merci en espérant qu'elle te plaise après les légères modifications dans les relations Lily - James.  
Eyzalie : T'inquiètes y a pas de Lily - Sirius. Moi aussi je trouve ça trop bizarre.  
Inconnu : On serait toute jalouse et à moins.  
Elayna Black : Oui je crois qu'écrire à la première personne du singulier me convient mieux...  
Silvermirror Lily : Bah oui elle est jalouse... MAis elle ne se l'avoue pas encore.  
Camille : Je vois que tu commences à bien me connaitre... C'est triste bientôt je ne pourrais plus vous (toi et les autres) surprendre.  
Catherine Broke : Faut pas aller voir les blogs tristes !! Ou en tout cas veille à ce que ce soit un jour de publication pour avoir ton anti-coup de blues.**

**Bonne lecture et à vendredi  
E**

* * *

**Un baiser**

Nous étions au mois d'octobre et le rythme des devoirs était inchangé. Rémus et moi passions le plus clair de la semaine à la bibliothèque et le week end nous réussissions à grande peine à nous octroyer un après midi de libre. Les autres, d'abord nonchalant dans leur devoir, avaient vite pris exemple sur nous. Mais ils abandonnaient souvent les premiers, trop pressés d'aller faire une blague ou de partir s'entraîner au Quidditch.

- J'en reviens pas qu'après une semaine à aller tous les soirs à la bibliothèque, je sois encore là le dimanche !

- Sirius, tu as eu tout ton samedi de libre, n'oublies pas… dis je sans relevé la tête de mon parchemin.

Et cette conversation avait lieu tous les week-ends depuis le début de l'année, devenant ainsi une sorte de rituel du dimanche après midi.

Un vendredi soir, durant lequel je m'étais permise de faire une pause, je m'étais tranquillement installée dans le parc du château pour lire un livre quand je vis Noah venir vers moi. A sa démarche, je savais très bien qu'il serait question d'une blague de mes amis. J'eu un sourire. Contrairement à beaucoup de garçons de l'école, il n'en avait pas peur mais préférait me laisser la lourde charge de les réprimander. Il croyait peut être, et ce à tord, que mes mots auraient plus de poids.

- Lily, ils ont recommencé.

- Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ci ? demandais je blasée.

- Tous les costumes de Rogue sont maintenant rose fluo…

Je soupirais. J'allais passer la prochaine heure à tenter de faire comprendre à deux gamins que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures et ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Même pendant deux mois dans un hôpital pour enfants, je n'avais pas ressenti autant de lassitude. Je vis Noah esquisser un sourire et reprendre la parole.

- Sinon, ton livre est intéressant ?

- Oui, et si je n'avais pas eu besoin d'arrêter ma lecture plusieurs fois à cause de soit disant amis, je l'aurais fini et je saurais enfin qui est le meurtrier.

- Oh, désolé de t'avoir importunée.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. Puis toi au moins, tu ne m'as pas jeté à l'eau…

- Dans le lac ?

- Exactement.

- Elle doit être froide !

- Elle l'est, confirmais je en me relevant. Bon je vais aller faire la morale aux Maraudeurs qui n'hésiteront pas à recommencer j'en ai bien peur…

Nous avions continué de discuter sur le chemin du retour. Depuis un mois nous passions beaucoup de temps tous les deux et je l'appréciais vraiment beaucoup. Il était gentil, amusant et intelligent. Pourtant quelque chose manquait sans que je sache quoi exactement… Arrivés devant les escaliers, il se retourna vers moi.

- Lily, je me demandais, dans huit jours, il y a une sortie à Pré Au Lard…

- Oui… dis je pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Ca te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?

- J'en serais ravie !

Pour être franche, j'attendais avec un peu d'impatience qu'il me le propose. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas motivé par les meilleures intentions. Je savais que James et Sirius seraient en compagnie de la conquête du moment et Rémus serait soit disant chez ses grands parents pour une visite. En réalité, il sera à l'hôpital pour son problème de lycanthropie. Je me retrouvais donc seule…

Toute rêveuse, j'avais donc pris la direction de la Tour Griffondor pour retrouver mes amis. J'en trouvais deux, jouant aux échecs mais nulle trace du troisième. Il devait encore être avec Marylin. Je pris place dans un fauteuil. Autant faire un pierre trois coups… J'attendrais le retour de James pour faire mon petit speech. Tout d'un coup, la voix de la Grosse Dame résonna dans la Salle. Elle se disputait avec un élève et s'ouvrit avec fureur pour laisser passer un James, le regard noir.

Les garçons qui n'avaient rien manqué de son retour fracassant me jetèrent un regard en coin. C'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est à moi d'aller le réconforter… Finalement il aura fallut un mois pour que les choses normales reviennent à leur place et que Marylin repousse James. Je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais pourquoi elle refusait de lui donner une chance. Il était beau, sympa, intelligent et marrant. Que demander de plus ?

Je m'extirpais du canapé pour monter vers le dortoir des garçons. Il est bizarre de dire que ce qui allait se passer ne me manquait pas du tout. Je n'aimais pas le James après un refus de Marylin. Il doutait de tout et même de lui alors qu'il n'en avait aucune raison. Autant c'était mignon quand il parlait d'elle les yeux brillant, autant la, il allait être pathétique… L'amour rend vraiment stupide. Pourquoi n'était il pas comme les autres garçons qui au bout de un ou deux refus passent à autre chose ?

J'ouvris la porte de leur dortoir, révélant un énorme fouillis de vêtements, de parchemins et d'objets par terre. Ils étaient loin d'être des maniaques du rangement et quand ils venaient avec l'une de leur conquête, le rangement se limitait à tout cacher sous les lits. J'étais certainement la seule fille de tout Poudlard à savoir que ces trois là étaient bordéliques.

Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de James qui faisaient face à l'entrée, étaient tirés. Il faisait ça à chaque fois pour que si quelqu'un ouvrait la porte, il ne puisse pas voir l'état d'abattement dans lequel il se trouvait. Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi en appelant doucement mon ami. Aucune réponse ne vint mais je savais très bien qu'il était là. Je fis le tour de son lit, il était assis sur le bord à jouer avec son vif d'or… D'habitude, il était allongé sur le dos à fixer son plafond et cela prenait une heure pour que je lui fasse dire un mot et là…

- Je croyais que cette fois ci, elle accepterait.

- Je le pensais aussi.

- Un mois… J'ai tenu un mois sans lui demander de sortir avec moi. Nous parlions tous les jours. Et ce soir, pour la troisième fois depuis septembre, nous nous sommes promenés dans le parc…

Mon cœur se déchira… Elle lui avait donné de gros espoirs sur ce coup là. Peut être devrais je aller lui parler ? Mais pour lui dire quoi ?

D'habitude, je me mettais à ses cotés sur le lit, contre lui en attendant qu'il sorte de ses songes. Mais que faire quand il parle déjà et que je n'ai aucune solution ni aucune phrase encourageante à lui dire ? Je le pris par le cou, lui faisant un câlin, espérant ainsi l'alléger de sa peine… Au moins un peu.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, James, murmurais je pensive. Tu as tout fait pour elle. N'importe quelle autre fille aurait cédé.

- Même toi ?

Oh ça, c'était la question à ne pas poser. Pourquoi ? Parce que si je dis 'oui', je mens. Je n'aurais pas supporté ses demandes incessantes pendant deux ans. Et si je dis 'non', ça ne lui remontera pas forcément le moral.

- Oui.

- Menteuse !

- Oui… aussi. James, le harcèlement que tu lui as fait subir pendant deux ans, seules tes groupies en rêvent ! Mais je t'ai vu avec elle au début de l'année, tu lui as montré le vrai James, et là j'aurais cédé.

Waw ! J'avais réussi à dire tout cela sans rougir ni bégayer ! J'étais vraiment beaucoup moins timide qu'avant ! Et en plus, j'éprouvais une grande satisfaction en voyant le sourire de James.

- Ca veut dire que tu craques pour moi, P'ti Bout ?

Là, par contre, je sentis mes joues prendre la même teinte que mes cheveux et je baissais les yeux tout en m'écartant de lui. Finalement ma timidité n'était pas totalement envolée !

- Crétin !

- J'aime bien te voir rougir, dit il.

- J'avais déjà remarqué, pas la peine de le dire ! Marmonnais je toujours les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Deux doigts se posèrent alors sous mon menton me forçant à relever mon visage qui se trouva extrêmement proche de celui de James. Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. J'avais été des centaines de fois dans ses bras et là qu'il me tenait seulement le menton, j'étais gênée ! C'est le monde à l'envers. Et voilà maintenant ses lèvres sur les miennes ! J'écarquille les yeux devant ce geste pour le moins inattendu tout en le voyant s'écarter de nouveau.

Il m'avait volé un baiser et la seule chose que mon cerveau trouvait à répliquer à ça, c'était qu'il en voulait un vrai ! Nous étions toujours les yeux dans les yeux et aucun ne semblait vouloir faire un geste. Je sentais mes lèvres s'échauffer, pressées d'en recevoir un second. Par Merlin !! Mais il s'agit là d'un de mes meilleurs amis !!

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'il reposait de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, les pressant délicatement. Une vague de chaleur me parcourut et mon cœur loupa un battement quand je sentis sa langue quémander l'entrée de ma bouche. Gémissant sous l'assaut, je l'ouvris, lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser. Je me sentais dans du coton et bientôt je mis mes bras derrière son cou pour le tenir plus proche de moi tandis que sa main dans mon dos me rapprochait de lui.

- James !

Nous fîmes un bond, nous séparant juste au moment où la tête de Sirius passait par les rideaux de l'autre coté du lit. Je redescendais sur terre et mesurais de plus en plus l'horreur de la situation. J'étais dorénavant moi aussi une fille qui avait cédé à l'un des Maraudeurs… Comment allais je pouvoir le regarder en face ?!

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sir' ?

Sa voix me fit frissonner. Il avait retrouvé toute son assurance alors que de mon coté je tremblais comme une feuille, incapable de mettre à la suite deux idées convenables. En plus, je n'avais personne à qui parler de tout cela et je ne savais pas ce que signifiait ce baiser… Je me raidis. Après chaque refus de Marylin, James avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier dans les bras de la première fille venue… Cette fois ci, ça avait été mon tour. Quelle cruche !

- En tant que Capitaine, tu avais demandé aux gars de venir en ce vendredi soir pour parler stratégie… Tu te rappelles ?

- Oh oui. Lily…

- Vas y, on en reparlera plus tard, dis je dans un souffle.

Il se leva et quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Des larmes se formèrent dans mes yeux tandis que je m'allongeais sur le lit. Je n'aimais pas l'impression qu'il s'était servi de moi pour oublier une autre fille. Malheureusement je m'étais fait avoir… comme beaucoup d'autre avant moi.


	6. Le nouveau couple

**Saloute !**

**Bon j'annonce tout de suite : lundi je ne sais pas quand dans la journée, je publierais... Mais je publierais promis ! **

**Atchoum16 : promis tu auras l'adresse !  
Marion86 : Je pense que tu vas beaucoup moins aimé ce chapitre...  
Camille : Ca me rassure, j'arrive encore à surprendre !  
Bella Black 2b : pas de problème, je continuerais à publier le mercredi... Pour les autres fics, je m'y remets dès que j'ai du temps.  
Millou : Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de voir de nouveaux noms de temps en temps. Pour le blog, je vais atendre de voir si le site continue à avoir des problèmes ou non, parce que ça me rajouterais du travail et pour le moment je manque de temps. Qu'elles est l'adresse de ton blog? Sur qui écris tu?  
Krakote : Bah oui, j'ai totalement retourné la situation malheureusement au désavantage de Lily pour le moment.  
Ocindo : Je suis ravie que tu sois dans le flou puisque c'est exactement l'état d'esprit de Lily... Mais comme je le dis toujours, je ne fais que des Happy End.  
Catherine Broke : Si sur un blog tu peux recevoir des alertes ne t'en fais pas. Mais c'est pas encore sur, c'est juste que fanfiction a des ratés en ce moment et du coup je commence à me renseigner ailleurs.  
Vava37 : Marylin a à peu près le comportement de Lily dans els autres fics si tu fais bien attention, à quelques détails près.  
Kalahane : En quoi un baiser, c'est méchant ?  
Lillly28 : Merci merci merci  
Malliia : c'est pas grave pour les com'. Du moment que tu en laisses de temps en temps pour me dire si ça te plait toujours.  
Silvermirror Lily : MAis si j'ai le droit de couper là, tout simplement parce que je suis l'auteur... Et que je suis sadique.  
Eyzalie : Oui, publier sur un blog me plait pas aussi beaucoup mais en suisse m'a fic n'apparait pas... Ce qui est pas cool.  
Sweet Québec : Bah c'est facile, maintenant les problèmes vont commencer :-D**

**Bonne lecture  
Bon week end  
Et à lundi !  
E**

* * *

**Le nouveau couple**

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé quand Rémus remonta dans le dortoir. Je le sentis s'asseoir à mes cotés, dégageant les cheveux qui couvraient mon visage. Des trois, il était le moins dragueur, celui qui respectait le plus les filles. Bien que je trouvais stupide son acharnement à répéter que sa condition de Loup Garou l'empêchait de chercher une relation sérieuse, je le comprenais. Je ne pouvais que l'admirer pour son obstination à ne pas vouloir imposer CA à quelqu'un. Pourtant quand on aime, cela ne devrait pas réellement compter, si ?

Tout le monde dit que l'amour est aveugle mais je pense qu'il est vrai que dans le cas de lycanthropie, peu de filles pour en faire abstraction. Mais c'était une partie de lui, une partie particulièrement haïssable qui mettait en valeur son grand cœur. Je lui souris légèrement encore troublée par le baiser de James.

- Qu'y a-t-il, P'ti Bout ?

- Rien, Mumus. Rien.

- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là…

Je me relevais et remis mes affaires en place. Je ne voulais pas que les autres s'imaginent quoique ce soit. Je me retournais vers Rémus prête à lui parler de ce baiser quand je me rendis compte que mis à part ses trois personnes, je n'avais personne d'autre. Si ce baiser modifiait nos relations avec James, il modifierait tout autant celles que j'entretenais avec les deux autres… Je refermai ma bouche, j'attendrais de voir la suite avant de parler de tout cela.

Je partis vers mon appartement où je retrouvais Noah assis sur le canapé, lisant un manuel de sortilèges. Je lui souhaitai bonne nuit en continuant vers ma chambre. J'avais envie d'être seule, de réfléchir à tout cela. De revivre ce prodigieux baiser encore et encore. J'étais définitivement devenue une de ses groupies… Ou peut être que l'effet se dissiperait avec la nuit…

Pourtant le samedi, à quelques heures du match Griffondor – Poufsouffle, en ouvrant les yeux je sus pertinemment que j'étais toujours bouleversée. Je pris une longue douche et partis à la bibliothèque, histoire de m'occuper avant le match. Peut être aurais je du aller dans son dortoir pour lui parler… Mais lui dire quoi ? ' Ah au fait James, tu sais pour le baiser d'hier… Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais moi je recommencerais bien'. J'aurais l'air d'une sotte et en plus qui me dit qu'il ne s'en voulait pas ?

Je les retrouvais le midi à la table des Griffondor. James et Sirius dans un état de nerfs assez préoccupant et Rémus pensif. Ce dernier leva les yeux de son assiette quand je pris place à ses cotés et je sentis son regard se faire insistant comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qui m'arrivait. J'esquissais un petit sourire pour le rassurer.

- Alors les gars prêt pour cet après midi ?

- Stressés, dit Sirius dans un soupir.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous jouiez contre les Serpentard…

- Oui, mais une rumeur veut que leur attrapeur se soit bien entrainer cet été…

La conversation continua gaiement sur le Quidditch et alors que nous nous dirigions tous les quatre vers le terrain, James me tira à part.

- Lily, au sujet d'hier soir…

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais te dire…

- James ! gloussa une voix à ma droite.

Ce n'est pas vrai !! Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là celle là ?! Nous étions en train de parler je crois ! Elle se jeta littéralement à son cou, tout en lui souhaitant de gagner. La dernière partie étant très clairement une invitation à fêter la victoire avec elle. Merlin, ces filles ne reculeraient donc devant rien ?! Pendant tout ce temps, James ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, je voyais très clairement de l'embarras dans ses yeux et je voulus vite mettre fin à cette scène gênante.

- On en parlera plus tard, tu es occupé. Bon match, lui criais je par-dessus l'épaule en partant vers les gradins.

Le match commençait dans une demie heure mais des élèves étaient déjà là, cherchant à réserver les meilleures places. Inutile de dire qu'il y avait surtout des filles dont beaucoup portaient des tee shirt ridicules d'encouragement pour Sirius et James. Avant de monter dans la tribune de ma maison, je sentis une main se poser sur mon bras. Noah était venu me souhaiter un bon match et pourquoi pas, la victoire de ma maison.

- Que te voulait Williams ? Me demanda Rémus une fois que je l'eus rejoins sur un banc.

- Me souhaiter un bon match, répondis je les yeux dans le vide.

Que voulait me dire James ? Il voulait s'excuser ? Que j'oublie ce moment d'égarement ? Très certainement. Mais ça ne sera pas facile… Je n'avais jamais été embrassé de la sorte et j'avoue que j'aurais aimé continuer. Mais il y avait beaucoup en jeu dont une amitié vieille de six ans… Ce n'était pas négligeable ! Je le vis s'envoler pour s'échauffer et passer plusieurs fois au dessus de nous. Pourquoi avais je l'impression qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux…

- P'ti Bout, que s'est il passé hier avec James ?

Mon cœur fit un triple bond. Il avait réussi à deviner qu le problème venait de ce moment là… A vrai dire c'était on ne peut plus évident… Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille afin que les filles déjà présentes autour de nous ne l'entendent pas.

- Hier soir, je suis montée dans le dortoir.

- Oui, et tu l'as trouvé allongé sur le lit, les yeux au plafond.

- Non, il était assis sur le bord du lit et jouait avec son vif d'or.

- Ah, s'écria t il surpris.

- Oui, il a tout de suite parlé, pour me dire qu'elle avait de nouveau refusé.

- Mais d'habitude, il met au moins une heure avant de nous raconter.

- Oui.

- Et c'est ça qui te chagrine ?

C'était le moment ou jamais d'avouer. Pourtant quelque chose me retenait… Je regardais mes mains qui jouaient nerveusement avec un pan de ma veste.

- Il m'a embrassé…

Ses lèvres formèrent un O parfait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. J'attendis quelques minutes de savoir s'il avait le moindre commentaire mais au lieu de ça, il souri visiblement amusé et se retourna vers le terrain où les joueurs entouraient l'arbitre. Je suppose que la présence de tant de monde autour de nous le dissuada de continuer cette conversation et j'en fus soulagée… pour le moment. Maintenant deux conversations étaient en suspens.

J'entendis alors des voix derrière moi. Je reconnus l'une d'entre elle immédiatement et je pu m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

- Hier, dans le parc quand il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui j'ai trouvé cela tellement cliché ! dit Marylin d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- Je trouve cela romantique.

- Il m'avait habitué à mieux ! Mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il a fait des efforts. Peut être finalement devrais je lui laisser une chance.

James allait enfin avoir ce qu'il désirait. Marylin semblait prête à accepter… A moins que ce ne soit qu'une vague tentative pour se rendre intéressante auprès de ses amies et des filles 'amoureuses' de James qui se trouvaient à proximité.

- Je sais, les filles, continua t elle. Si Griffondor gagne ce match, je sors avec lui.

- Comment ça !? manqua de s'étouffer une de ses amies.

- Si Griffondor l'emporte cet après midi, je descends sur le terrain et l'embrasse devant tout le monde !

Mon cœur se serra. Mais pourquoi fallait il qu'il réagisse ainsi celui là ? J'aurais du me sentir heureuse pour lui. Il allait enfin avoir Marylin dans ses bras et elle l'embrasserait de son propre chef… Rémus se pencha alors vers mon oreille.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire quand le match sera fini…

- …

- Tu devras arriver avant elle…

- Pour ?

- Pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'embrasser… Il va falloir que tu le fasses avant.

- Et qui te dit qu'il veut que je l'embrasse ?

- Qui ne tente rien, a rien…

- Et puis dès qu'il saura que Marylin accepte, il me lâchera comme une vieille chaussette et moi je serais seule.

- Lily…

- Non, Rémus. Je suis sa meilleure amie. Ce qui s'est passé hier était un accident.

- Lily…

- Samedi prochain, le coupais je une nouvelle fois, je vais à Pré Au Lard avec Noah. Il est vraiment très gentil…

Je le vis perdre son sourire et se retourner vers le match. Les Poufsouffles se défendirent becs et ongles mais Griffondor était meilleur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre les commentaires des amies de Marylin dans mon dos. Celle-ci paraissait déterminée à mettre son plan en action… Quand je vis les attrapeurs zigzaguer parmi les joueurs, je compris que bientôt je saurais si James aurait enfin ce qu'il rêve tant.

Le match se termina. Griffondor avait gagné très largement et les gradins exultaient de joie. Je sentis une main me tirer et je suivis sans réfléchir. Je savais que c'était Rémus qui m'emmenait voir les deux autres qui se félicitaient mutuellement au sol avant de lever un point victorieux vers nous. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de James… Dans peu de temps, la femme de sa vie l'embrasserait… Pourquoi n'arrivais je donc pas à me sentir heureuse pour lui ?

Une fois sur le terrain je vis que nous étions parmi les premiers arrivés pour féliciter l'équipe. Le regard de James se souda au mien. Des petits papillons apparurent dans mon ventre. Après tout, peut être la repousserait il… Il ne faut pas rêver Lily ! Tu ne fais pas le poids. Il ne me reste que quelques mètres à parcourir quand je vois une grande blonde s'élancer dans ses bras.

Il la réceptionne et la regarde ahuri en découvrant que ce n'est autre que Marylin qui lui sourit, serrée contre lui. Il jette un coup d'œil dans ma direction et elle en profite pour l'embrasser. Tout d'abord surpris, je crois qu'il ne lui a pas répondu puis tandis qu'elle insiste, il répond. Comment trouve t il ses baisers par rapport aux miens ? Sans doute meilleurs, il les a tout de mêmes attendus deux ans ! Je détache les yeux d'eux étroitement liés et acclamés par tout le monde pour voir que Sirius nous a rejoins.

- J'en connais un qui doit être heureux ! Dit il en faisant signe en direction du troisième Maraudeur.

- Oui.

- Lily ?

Je me retournais vers le nouvel arrivant. Noah se tenait à mes cotés un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu as aimé le match ? Demandais je.

- Oui, répondit il avant de se tourner vers les deux autres. Félicitation Black pour ce match, j'ai bien cru pendant un moment qu'un cognard t'avait touché !

Je les entendais parler tous les trois, revivant le match tandis que moi je revoyais ce baiser, celui de Marylin et James. Pourquoi est ce que je réagissais ainsi ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit la parole que je vis que James s'était rapproché de nous. Il avait laissé sa nouvelle petite amie un peu plus loin, et je la voyais qui gloussait avec ses amies en se touchant les lèvres.

- Bah alors P'ti Bout, tu ne me félicites pas ?

- Si, bien sur.

Je vis Sirius et Rémus échangés un regard en coin. Etais je à ce point transparente ? Mais transparente de quoi ? Que s'imaginaient ils tous les deux ?

- Félicitation. En un match, tu as rapporté une victoire de plus à Griffondor et tu as réussi à avoir la femme de ta vie. Je pense que c'était une bonne journée pour toi.

J'avais réussi à dire tout cela sans me tromper et j'espérais que mon ton était resté suffisamment neutre pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point j'étais déçue. Noah, sans savoir qu'il me rendait un fier service, me proposa d'aller faire un tour. J'acceptais avec un peu trop d'empressement je crois, mais je voulais tant partir…


	7. Le début des problèmes

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Comme prévu, je publies plus tard que d'habitude mais que voulez vous, j'ai une vie, pas follement palpitante mais qui me prend du temps... Pour Mon OS 'Mon Petit Carré de Chocolat' malgré les suppliques (et en l'absence de menaces), j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de suite... Je pense qu'elle vous a plut ainsi et que la continuer alors que ce n'était pas prévu pourrait tout gacher mais je n'exclus pas d'en écrire une inspirer de celle là une fois que mes fics en cours seront finies.**

**Il m'a été signalé qu'il ne fallait pas répondre aux reviews dans le chapitre... Donc je vais repondre qu'aux anonymes ici et aux autres par messages privés.  
Eyzalie : Ca refonctionne sur Fanfic donc pour le moment je mets en suspens l'idée du blog... Pour Rémus, il a tout de même passé deux mois avec James...  
Millou : Eh oui, comme tu prends le temps de me laisser quelques mots, je fais de même. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller lire ta fic, je le ferais dès que j'arrêterais de courir dans tous les sens.  
Malliia : Tu me connais... Lily va souffrir quelques temps...  
Camille : Tu vas sans doute apprécier ce chapitre... A moins que tu ne me déteste encore plus...  
Nini : Bah oui il faut bien des mauvais moments pour apprécier les bons ;)  
Jojo Potter : Je dois te l'avouer j'ai rougi de joie devant ton commentaire. Ravie que mes fics te plaisent et j'espère que les suivantes te plairont autant.  
Vava37 : Bah oui, y a des filles qui basent leur choix de petit ami sur ces critères... Heureusement notre Lily n'est pas ainsi.**

**Bon je vais de ce pas répondre aux autres...  
Bonne lecture  
A mercredi tout le monde !  
E**

* * *

**Le début des problèmes**

Nous avions quitté toute l'excitation de l'après match pour aller flâner autour du lac. Je dois avouer qu'il me fut difficile de penser à autre chose mais Noah était vraiment bon pour cela. Nous parlions de sujets anodins puis de plus sérieux et le temps passa très vite. Le soleil était déjà presque couché quand je réalisais que le repas était bien commencé. Je souris en lui faisant la remarque.

- Oui, nous devrions y aller avant qu'il ne nous reste plus que les os à ronger.

Nous relevâmes du banc où nous étions assis depuis pas mal de temps quand le destin voulut accélérer les choses. Tout d'abord, je vis James qui venait dans notre direction, l'air furieux. Puis je sentis mes jambes ployer sous mon poids, engourdies par la mauvaise qualité du banc. Je tombais involontairement dans les bras de Noah qui me vola un baiser. Voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, il cru que mon absence de réaction était un encouragement et il m'en donna un second plus long mais tout aussi chaste.

J'étais loin du baiser passionné échangé la veille avec James. Celui là ressemblait plus à une esquisse… Peut être est ce pour cela que je ne ressentis aucun trouble, rien. Il noua ses mains derrière mon dos tandis que par réflexe, je mis les miennes autour de son cou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le laissais continuer mais une chose est sure, lui ne me rejettera pas demain.

- Lily, faut qu'on parle ! cria James qui était enfin arrivé à nos cotés.

- On était occupé, comme tu as du le voir, dit Noah les yeux plongés dans les miens.

- Toi le minus, je m'occupe de ton cas juste après.

- Tu ne me parles pas ainsi, Potter !

- Stop ! hurlais je.

J'avais perdu le sens des réalités, je pense, pour crier ainsi mais au moins cela eu pour effet de les faire cesse immédiatement leur altercation. Je n'avais pas quitté les bras de Noah, et pour tout dire, je n'en avais nullement l'intention. Je me retournais vers James.

- Que veux tu qui ne puisse attendre ?

- On t'attend pour manger et toi tu batifoles avec… ça, dit il en montrant Noah avec un moue de dégout.

- Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passé, désolée.

- On se voit après le repas ? Me demanda doucement Noah.

- Non, tu ne la verras pas après le repas, y a une fête dans notre Salle Commune et tu n'es pas invité !

- James !

J'avais maintenant quitté les bras de mon petit ami. Non, parce que Noah est mon petit ami, hein ? Une blonde ne va pas sortir de je ne sais où pour venir me le piquer ?! Je me raidis. Avais je pensé à un moment que James pourrait être mon petit ami ? Il fallait que je m'isole, il fallait que je me défoule… Enfin là tout de suite, il fallait surtout que j'aille manger.

- Je te suis James. Je te retrouve à 21h dans notre Salle commune, ça te va Noah ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, heureux et je lui volais un baiser. Sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle j'analysais les derniers événements. Mais je ne pu le faire bien longtemps.

- La soirée commence à 20h30, tu ne seras pas de retour dans ton appartement à 21h, dit James avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Non, ça veut seulement dire que je ne resterais qu'une demie heure.

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne resterais qu'une demie heure.

- Mais d'habitude tu restes avec nous jusqu'à la fin !

- Eh bah, pas cette fois.

Nous venions de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle, je me dirigeais vers les deux autres Maraudeurs tandis que James me suivait en bougonnant. Je pris place à coté de Sirius tandis qu'il s'asseyait devant moi.

- Que se passe t il tous les deux ? demanda Rémus.

- Lily préfère passer la soirée avec un serdaigle qu'avec nous…

- Bah pourquoi P'ti bout ? D'habitude on fête ensemble les victoires au Quidditch.

- Je sais Sir', mais pour une fois, ça sera sans moi. J'ai promis de passer la soirée avec Noah.

- Noah ? Tu veux dire le Préfet en Chef ? demanda Rémus.

- Oui.

- Figures toi que je l'ai vu l'embrasser !

- Et alors en quoi ça te dérange qu'il m'embrasse !? Est-ce que je me préoccupe de savoir où tu poses tes lèvres ?!

Pitié qu'il ne fasse pas référence à hier soir, pitié. Je le vis serrer les mâchoires et déglutir sans me quitter du regard. Rémus et Sirus nous regardaient à tout de rôle, ils assistaient à notre première dispute et cela ne semblait pas les réjouir…

- Calmez vous tous les deux, dit Rémus.

Je pris rageusement une cuisse de poulet dans le plat posé devant moi. Je la déchiquetai plus que je ne la coupai, défoulant ainsi toute ma fureur dessus.

- Elle est déjà morte, tu n'as pas besoin de la massacrer ainsi, plaisanta Sirius.

Je lui lançais un regard noir pour le faire taire. Qu'on me laisse tranquille à la fin ! Et puis pourquoi n'était il pas avec Marylin ?! J'aurais pensé qu'une fois le baiser obtenu il ne la quitterait plus alors pourquoi ?! Oh et puis zut, il faut que j'arrête de me torturer. Ce ne fut qu'au moment du dessert que Rémus osa parler.

- Dis Lily…

- Oui Rémus ?

- Doit on comprendre que tu es en couple avec Noah Williams ?

- Oui.

- Tu le connais à peine, s'écria James.

- James… Dit doucement Rémus. Ces derniers temps, P'ti Bout a passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous…

- Je n'aime pas ce gars, marmonna Sirius.

- Tu vois même Sirius ne l'aime pas, s'exclama James en montrant son ami de la main.

- Le truc c'est que je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !

Sur cette dernière phrase, je me levais de mon banc et partit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortie de la salle que je me demandais où je voulais aller. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçant ! De toute façon, aucun garçon n'est assez bien à leurs yeux pour moi alors à moins de finir vieille fille, il fallait bien qu'un jour j'impose ma voix au chapitre. Une main se posa dans le creux de mes reins et un souffle me chatouilla l'oreille.

- Ca te dirait de continuer notre conversation dans nos appartements ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas 21h mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai cru voir une dispute et je suppose que tu as envie de te changer les idées ou d'en parler.

Cet homme était un ange tombé sur terre. Depuis le début de l'année, je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver. Il était toujours d'humeur égale sauf quand il plaisantait. Là, il respirait la joie de vivre et son rire était communicatif. Je lui souris en hochant la tête, finalement je n'irais pas dans la Tour Griffondor. Je ne verrais pas James avec Marylin à son bras… J'aurais tout le temps de les voir dans les jours prochains.

Cela faisait maintenant quasiment un mois que notre dispute avait eu lieu. Cela faisait maintenant quasiment un mois que j'étais en couple avec Noah et que James et Marylin ne se quittaient plus. Mon petit ami était le plus doux, le plus gentil et le plus serviable que j'eu connu. Les Maraudeurs avaient tenté de l'impressionner plusieurs fois mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à le faire fuir et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mon problème étant que je ne me sentais pas amoureuse de lui. La complicité qui nous unissait était réelle mais mis à part les baisers échangés, rien ne montrait que nous étions un couple.

Quant à James, je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis ce jour là. Je l'apercevais souvent au loin avec sa petite amie au bras qui lui parlait tandis qu'il fixait l'horizon. Pourquoi ne semblait il pas heureux d'avoir enfin conquis celle qu'il n'hésitait pas à appeler la femme de sa vie ? J'avais régulièrement vu ses regards posés sur moi. Ils étaient emplis de tristesse mais je ne me résolvais pas à faire le premier pas. Nos deux caractères de cochons posaient problème et aucun des deux ne voulait faire d'efforts…

Quant aux deux autres, je leur parlais de temps en temps. Moins que d'habitude mais toujours un peu. Pas que je les snobais ou quelque chose du même genre. Juste qu'entre les examens et le bal de Noël à organiser je n'avais plus vraiment de temps pour traîner. Et puis, j'aurais risqué de les voir…

Nous étions dans la deuxième moitié de novembre et je rentrais d'une de mes rondes plus tard que d'habitude. J'avais rencontré beaucoup d'élèves en balade et j'avais enlevé pas mal de points et mis autant d'heures de retenue. J'étais épuisée et contente de savoir que Noah passait la soirée et la nuit dans son ancien dortoir. Il faisait une soirée avec ses amis… Je me dirigeais immédiatement vers ma chambre afin de dormir quand je vis que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

James était assis sur le bord de mon lit, jouant avec son vif d'or, la carte des Maraudeurs ouverte à ses cotés. Rémus devait lui avoir donné mon mot de passe, à moins qu'il n'ait croisé Noah… Je savais ce dernier d'un naturel confiant mais de là à accepter de laisser James seul dans ma chambre… Oh, et puis après tout il était sensé être un de mes meilleurs amis, non ?! Sans un mot je m'assis à sa droite, attendant qu'il me dise pourquoi il se trouvait là.

- Ca se passe bien avec le Serdaigle ?

- Il s'appelle Noah.

- P'ti Bout, pourquoi on s'est faché ?

- Tu le sais très bien James.

- J'aimerais que tu me le dises… Peut être que sortant de ta bouche, je trouverais ça moins idiot.

Je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge. Il m'avait manqué et là, devant cet air d'enfant à qui on a enlevé son jouet préféré sans lui donner de raison valable, je me sentais fondre. Je croisais les bras pour me donner contenance et parlais le plus clairement possible.

- Parce que tu t'es comporté comme un imbécile. Tu n'avais pas à être si rude avec Noah.

- Lily, comprends moi, je voulais te parler depuis le matin et à chaque fois quelqu'un m'en empêchait. Et quand nous pouvons enfin avoir la paix, tu t'enfuis avec lui.

- Je ne me suis pas enfuie !

- Et je te retrouve enfin dans le parc à l'embrasser…

- Et ? M'écriais je. Où était le problème ?!

- Je voulais te parler de notre baiser de la veille et toi tu étais déjà en train d'en embrasser un autre !

- Alors toi, tu as le droit d'embrasser Marylin mais moi je devais rester à vous regarder ?!

- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! C'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi !

- Oh oui, et tu l'as repoussé, j'ai vu ça !

Je sentais les larmes poindre à mes yeux. Il fallait qu'il parte ou que nous changions de sujet parce que sinon je pleurerais comme une madeleine. Jusqu'à ce jour je n'avais pas vu à quel point je souffrais encore de tout cela. J'avais préféré l'enterrer profondément dans ma mémoire sans chercher à savoir le pourquoi.

- Ne pleure pas, P'ti bout.

Sa voix était cajoleuse ce qui était loin de me donner la contenance nécessaire pour retenir mes larmes. Quand il posa sa main sur joue, essuyant doucement mes yeux, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il m'avait tellement manqué… Je le vis se pencher vers moi, et sans réfléchir, je franchis les derniers centimètres. Sa petite amie, le mien, plus rien ne comptait juste ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux mais contrairement à ceux de Noah, il était exigeant, il voulait que je me donne corps et âme.

Il suçota ma lèvre inférieure avant de la mordiller légèrement me faisant gémir. Il en profita pour approfondir le baiser et bientôt nos langues luttèrent pour avoir l'ascendant sur celle de l'autre. Il m'allongea sous lui sans cesser de m'embrasser et ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon buste me faisant frémir d'impatience. Je sentis alors ses mains déboutonner mon chemisier tandis que les miennes se glissaient sous son haut. Caressant tout d'abord timidement son dos, je continuais mes caresses jusqu'à ses abdos… Un corps de rêve !

Tout d'un coup, il se releva et fit passer son pull au dessus de sa tête. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes, souriants, avant que je ne fasse un mouvement. Je posais mes deux mains sur son torse, et le caressais avec quelques effleurements qui lui arrachèrent des frissons. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Il se plaça mieux entre mes jambes et au lieu de revenir m'embrasser, il traça des arabesques avec sa langue sur mon ventre puis vers ma poitrine. Instinctivement je me cambrais, portant l'un de mes seins à la rencontre de sa bouche.

C'en était trop pour moi, dans un gémissement, je décidais de passer moi aussi à l'attaque. C''était la première fois que je flirtais autant avec un garçon, mais j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arrêter. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassais langoureusement. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, m'imposant un rythme lent. Nos deux entrejambes, encore séparées par nos vêtements frottaient l'une contre l'autre, nous arrachant des grognements et des gémissements de plaisir. Une chaleur se répandit dans mon bas ventre tandis que je rejetais ma tête en arrière.

C'était si bon et si mal à la fois. Il bougea en dessous de moi pour s'asseoir et déposer de petits baisers dans mon cou. Il s'arrêta pour me regarder dans les yeux. Un frisson d'anticipation me remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Pas comme ça Lily, murmura t il contre mon cou.

Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?


	8. Ce qui aurait pu être

**Chalut **

**Je préviens tout de suite, il faut pas me détester après ce chapitre...**

**Eyzalie : Je vais biensur pas te dire où va mener cette fic, tu el sauras en temps et en heure par contre, je peux te dire qu'elle a 29 chapitres.  
Vava37 : Oui j'aime bien finir mes chapitres à des moments stratégiques...  
Lily-sam : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, je suis sadique et ce, depuis longtemps !  
carolisa : Oui, j'aime être sadique. Merci.  
Dailly Till : la raison de James n'est pas forcément lié à Marylin...  
Camille : C'est après celui ci que tu vas me détester...  
Nini : Pas tu n'étais pas forcément loin de ce qui va se produire dans ce chapitre...  
Malliia : James le fera lui même dans ce chapitre et si tu as toujours des questions j'y répondrais sans problème.  
Inconnu : Oui le site a des problèmes en ce moment ...**

**Bonne lecture  
A vendredi  
E**

* * *

**Ce qui aurait pu être**

- Pas comme ça Lily, murmura t il contre mon cou.

Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant j'ai cru… Il me serra dans ses bras comme s'il s'accrochait à une bouée. Je passa ma main dans ses cheveux et là je réalisa l'horreur de la situation. Pourquoi faut il toujours que ce soit après que prenne conscience de ce que je fais ?! Je viens de tromper Noah et sans aucune retenue ni même une pointe de remord. Et avec mon meilleur ami qui est en couple avec une fille qu'il aime plus que tout. Mais quel genre d'amie suis-je pour faire cela ?!

Il m'entraîna avec lui sur le lit, me tenant toujours tout contre lui. Ma respiration était toujours courte mais tout ce que nous venions de faire défilait sous mes yeux sans faire de pauses. Toujours allongée sur lui, je sentis ses mains vagabonder dans mon dos entretenant un frisson.

- James…

- Quoi ?

- Pars, s'il te plait, dis je en roulant sur le coté.

Il se redressa pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne dirais rien à Marylin, rassures toi.

- Nous avons rompu, m'annonça t il sans la moindre émotion.

Je m'assis au bord du lit, dos tourné, refermant ma chemise. Ce que je m'apprête à dire est dur mais dans quelques années, il m'en remerciera.

- C'est la femme de ta vie, je sais que tu réussiras à la récupérer. Et puis moi j'ai Noah…

Je suis alors la seule des deux à avoir trompé son petit ami. En un mois, il n'a jamais passé sa main sous mon pull et là… Et là, James m'a… me… Oh par Merlin ! Pourquoi, là que j'avais un petit ami parfait fallait il que James vienne me montrer que nos câlins étaient déprimants ?! Je sentis le matelas bouger derrière moi et deux jambes m'encerclèrent.

- Lily, le mal est fait… Accorde nous cette nuit…

Son souffle dans mon cou me faisait frissonner tandis que ses mains remontaient de mes genoux vers l'intérieur de mes cuisses en passant sous ma jupe. Ma respiration se fit de nouveau courte.

- Pourquoi alors as-tu dis ça, si tu ne voulais pas t'arrêter ?

Il eut un petit rire moqueur.

- J'allais jouir ma Lily et je veux que tu sois la première des deux.

Je ne sus si ce fut sa phrase qui eut cet effet là sur moi ou sa main qui jouait avec mon tanga, mais je sentis le rouge aux joues venir avec une force telle que mon cœur loupa un battement avant de reprendre sa course folle. Une petite voix me disait de m'être un frein à tout cela. Que Noah était l'unique à avoir le droit faire cela mais une autre plus insidieuse voulait savoir jusqu'à quel point James pouvait me donner du plaisir. Un de ses doigts se glissa sous mon sous vêtement et entra en moi, m'arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient… La sensation est trop forte, trop puissante pour moi, je m'appuyai contre lui, posant ma main au dessus de la sienne.

- James, il ne faut pas…

Comment ai-je eu la force de lui dire cela ?

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, nauséeuse et fatiguée. Après son départ, je n'avais pas réussi à m'endormir tout de suite. La culpabilité de mes actes me revenait en pleine face. J'avais trompé Noah mais pourtant c'était le visage de James se rhabillant qui hantait mon esprit. Je me levais, pris une douche longue et chaude avant de partir pour le petit déjeuner. Heureusement nous étions vendredi, je pourrais donc me reposer demain matin mais pour le moment il me fallait mettre au clair mes idées.

Rémus était déjà installé à la table des Griffondor et lisait un manuel. Sans doute celui de Défense contre les forces du mal puisque le professeur nous avait promis une interrogation avant la fin du mois… Je pris place à ses cotés et commençais à manger après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue.

- Bonjour Mumus.

- Bonjour P'ti Bout. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

- Non, mauvaise nuit. Où sont les autres ?

- Sirius essaie de sortir James de sa catatonie. Figures toi que Marylin l'a plaqué et quand il est rentré dans la nuit, il semblait totalement hors de lui.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-elle plaqué ? dis je en mordant dans une de mes tartines.

- Je ne sais pas. Hier, il répétait juste en boucle 'C'est elle la femme de ma vie, pourquoi ne veut elle pas le comprendre !'

Je me sentis encore plus nauséeuse. Ainsi il avait enfin compris pourquoi nous ne devions pas aller plus loin… Cette révélation, loin de me faire plaisir pourtant raviva ma douleur. La vie semblait si compliquée…

- Je file, Mumus, à plus tard.

Je me dirigeai d'un bon pas vers la sortie. Il fallait que je m'isole le plus rapidement possible avant que les larmes ne passent mes cils. Alors que je me croyais hors de portée de tout une main saisit mon bras et des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. L'absence de papillon dans le ventre, ou même d'une quelconque réaction, me permit de savoir que c'était Noah. Qu'aurais je donné pour que ce soit lui hier. Pour que lui aussi ait ce fabuleux pouvoir sur mes sens. Mais non, c'était James qui l'avait et son cœur appartenait à une autre.

- Salut mon cœur.

- Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? demandais je.

- Bien mais tu m'as manqué…

Pourquoi fallait il qu'il dise ce genre de choses. Savait il ce que j'avais fait et voulait il jouer avec ma culpabilité ? Je me devais de lui dire que c'était fini entre nous. Je ne pouvais rester avec lui sachant que je n'étais pas amoureuse et que la veille au soir… La veille au soir pendant que lui s'ennuyait de moi, de mon coté je… Je flirtais avec un autre. Je le repoussais doucement en lui disant que nous nous verrions ce soir.

Je fis un pas sur le coté pour me dégager de ses bras pour tomber sur Sirius et James qui approchaient. Merlin qu'avais je donc fait de mal ?! Sans réfléchir plus, je me mis à courir dans le seul couloir qui était accessible sans avoir à passer près de l'un d'eux. Au bout de plusieurs mètres, je posais la main sur le mur et l'autre sur mes poumons. James… Il semblait mal en point lui aussi et ce regard noir qu'il m'avait jeté… M'en voulait il de ne pas avoir cédé ?

Essuyant les larmes qui coulaient maintenant abondamment sur mes joues, je partis vers l'infirmerie. Je connaissais suffisamment Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle me donne une potion qui me permettrait de tenir la journée sans tomber de fatigue et d'arrêter mes crises de larmes. Le plus dur fut de la convaincre de ne pas me garder dans un des lits. Pas facile de convaincre quelqu'un que vous avez besoin d'une potion contre la fatigue mais pas de vous allonger pour dormir…

La journée s'étira en longueur et ne semblait jamais vouloir prendre fin. Quand le dernier cours se termina, j'étais dans un état lamentable. Stressée à mort, j'avais pris la résolution de parler à Noah ce soir. Je ne lui dirais pas ce que j'avais fait avec James, je me contenterais de lui dire qu'en l'absence de sentiment, ça ne servait à rien qu'on continue. Le problème étant pour le bal de Noël nous devions ouvrir la danse tous les deux.

Arrivée dans nos appartements, je me calai confortablement dans un des canapés en essayant de ne pas m'endormir. Je fixais le feu devant moi tout en cherchant la meilleure entrée en matière… Mais en existait il réellement une bonne ? Quelque soit la façon de débuter la conversation, je devais rompre avec lui et ça rien ne pourrait rendre cela plus 'digeste' ! Et puis finalement, peut être me faisais je des idées en pensant qu'il était amoureux de moi…

- Salut mon trésor. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Comme une journée de cours, répondis je d'un air absent.

- Lily, et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas…

J'eus un petit sourire. Il était vraiment parfait… Alors pourquoi n'avais je donc pas réussi à tomber amoureuse de lui. Il n'y avait rien à lui reprocher, il faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait.

- Noah…

- J'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas être une bonne nouvelle…

- Désolée, fis je en secouant la tête.

- Vas y, Lily, dis le.

- Je veux rompre.

Ca y est la bombe était lachée. Le poids que j'avais sur la poitrine venait de s'envoler pour faire place à un autre : celui de ne pas le blesser.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, c'est juste que je ne ressens rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié pour toi… Il n'est pas juste que je te fasse perdre ton temps…

- Le temps que je passe avec toi n'est pas perdu, Lily.

Je voyais aux mouvements de ses lèvres qu'il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas pleurer. Alors je le fis à sa place en lui répétant sans pouvoir m'arrêter que j'étais désolée de le faire souffrir. Il m'interrompit enfin les larmes coulant lui aussi sur ses joues.

- Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir… Je te laisse ces appartements…

Je le suivis du regard pendant qu'il se levait et partait vers sa chambre, sûrement pour faire ses bagages. Je ne supportais plus de rester là à rien faire, je me levais et sans réfléchir, je partis vers la Tour Griffondor. Tandis que la Grosse Dame faisait des commentaires sur ma mauvaise mine, je prononçais le mot de passe. Elle s'écarta de mon chemin afin de me permettre d'atteindre ma Salle Commune.

Le premier que je vis, fut Rémus qui s'arrêta immédiatement de parler. Puis ce fut Sirius qui étonné par l'attitude du premier se retourna vers moi. Je le vis alors donné un coude de coude à sa droite et ce fut alors que je vis James. J'esquissais un pauvre sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand je découvris Marylin blottie contre le torse de ce dernier. Il avait réussi à la reconquérir… Pourquoi me sentais je si mal ?

- Rémus, chouinais je en tendant les bras.

Il se leva rapidement et me prit dans ses bras. Que j'aurais aimé que ce soit James… Mes pleurs cessèrent enfin et je réalisais que j'étais sur le lit de Rémus, fermement accrochée à lui sans aucun souvenir du chemin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, me laissant bercer par ses mots doux mais j'ai fini par m'endormir. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il était toujours là, et me montrait une assiette de gâteaux… mes préférés.

- Tu veux en parler, P'ti Bout ?

- Je ne sais pas. Après tu vas avoir une mauvaise opinion de moi…

- Je ne crois pas… Je te promets de ne rien dire aux autres si c'est là ce qui te gêne.

J'avais définitivement besoin d'en parler, d'exorciser ce mal qui me rongeait mais j'avais si peur qu'il n'aime pas ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire. Puis je me souvins qui j'avais en face de moi : Rémus, le loup garou. Il était bien le dernier à pouvoir juger les autres…

- J'ai trompé Noah hier soir.

- Oh…

- J'ai tout arrêté avant que ça n'aille trop loin mais le mal était fait.

- Et tu l'aimes ?

- Qui ? Noah ? Non, j'ai rompu avec lui avant de venir vous rejoindre.

- Alors pourquoi tu te sens si mal ? Tu lui as dit que tu l'avais trompé ?

- Non je lui ai simplement dit que je ne l'aimais pas et que préférais tout arrêter avant que ça devienne trop sérieux.

- Tu as bien fait.

Je me blottis encore plus contre lui. Mais à la question suivante je ne pus m'empêcher de me raidir.

- Avec qui étais tu hier soir Lily ?

Là, la question était périlleuse. Pouvais je dire à Rémus ce que nous avions fait ? Ne se facherait il pas contre James ? Parce cela aurait sans doute des conséquences sur leur amitié… Ou pas après tout.

- C'est James, c'est ça ?

Je hochais la tête contre son torse sans relever les yeux vers lui. Les larmes menaçant de revenir sous peu, je respirais profondément.

- Je dois te prévenir qu'il est de nouveau avec Marylin…

Mon cœur se brisa, et les larmes roulèrent sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur mes joues. Je crois que le gros du problème était là. J'étais jalouse de cette fille qui me volait un de mes meilleurs amis et au lieu de me tenir à l'écart de tout cela et de me réjouir de son bonheur, je fonçais tête baissée dans les ennuis.

Rémus me raccompagna jusqu'à mes appartements et accepta de me laisser tranquille à condition que le lendemain je sois pimpante pour le déjeuner. A mon goût, il en demandait un peu de trop mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Je me couchais et curieusement je m'endormis aussitôt. En parler avec lui m'avait fait du bien et m'avait aussi permis de me persuader que ce n'était pas si grave. Mon réveil sonna à 10h, je me levais pour prendre ma douche. Une fois dans ma chambre, je remarquais qu'un petit bazar commençait à s'installer.

Je ramassais les vêtements sales que j'avais jetés dans la pièce sans me préoccuper de les mettre dans un coin. Je pris les livres posés par terre pour les remettre dans mes étagères. Un bout de parchemin vierge traînait à coté de mon lit et ce fut en le déposant sur mon bureau qu'un doute me saisit. Je pris ma baguette et prononçait la formule magique. J'étais bien en présence de la carte des Maraudeurs. James devait l'avoir oublié jeudi soir…

- Méfait accomplis.

Je tournais le parchemin maintenant totalement vierge dans mes mains plusieurs fois avant de décider de leur rapporter tout de suite. J'avais vu qu'ils étaient dans leur dortoir et ils devaient se demander où elle se trouvait. Enfin l'un des trois s'en doutait sûrement mais je ne pense pas qu'il dirait aux deux autres… Je passais par la salle de bains pour vérifier l'état de mon visage. Une bonne nuit de sommeil m'avait fait du bien même si je me sentais sur la corde raide. Un seul faux pas et je retomberais dans les larmes.

Je passais la porte de mon appartement et partit gaiement les rejoindre. Rémus serait content de voir que j'avais tenu parole. Je ne m'arrêtais pas dans la Salle Commune, montant directement dans leur dortoir. Devant la porte, j'entendis des éclats de voix et au moment de toquer, mon nom fut prononcé. Je laissais retomber mon poing à mon coté et tentais de savoir ce qui se disait.

- James, tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

- Sirius ! Tu crois que c'est de gaieté de cœur que je fais ça ?!

- Marylin n'a pas le droit de t'interdire de voir P'ti Bout !

- Je me suis battu pendant deux ans pour pouvoir sortir avec elle, je ne vais pas lâcher si près du but ! Je ne vais pas gâcher deux ans d'efforts !

- On parle de ta meilleure amie là !

- Et puis je croyais que tu n'étais pas heureux avec elle, alors pourquoi t'obstines tu ?

- Rémus, comprends moi pendant deux ans, je l'ai poursuivie…

- Tu veux dire que pour pas montrer aux autres que tu t'es trompé, tu vas rester avec elle ?!

- Oui.


	9. Loin des yeux seulement

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ou vos visites pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de marques de leur passage. Ca fait toujours autant plaisir de voir sa boite mail se remplir...**

**Nini : Bah oui Marylin est jalouse, mais elle a peut être de bonnes raisons...  
Vava37 : Je ne pense pas que Lily soit dans les meilleures conditions pour se trouver un nouveau petit ami, alors je te rassure y en aura pas un autre... Quant à James il va bientôt quitter Marylin... Ou pas.  
Eyzalie : Bah oui, je le dis noir sur blanc, il est venu voir Lily parce que Marylin avait rompu avec lui...  
Inconnu : Réaction typique de quelqu'un qui ne sait plus où il en est. Il s'accroche à la première chose qui passe...  
Dailly Till : Je confirme c'est un crétin et ça va pas forcément s'arranger après...  
Millou : Non il te faudra attendre lundi si tu veux vraiment un chapitre riche en rebondissements... Mais bon il faut bien des chapitres calmes parfois...  
Malliia : Je suis d'accord avec toi mais bon on l'ime bien qu'en même  
Camille : Noah était vraiment si ringard que ça à tes yeux?  
Lily Sam : je confirme et j'ajoute même quelque soit l'age ;)**

**Bonne lecture et bon week end  
A lundi avec un nouveau chapitre  
E**

* * *

**Loin des yeux seulement**

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'aurais du entrer dès que j'étais arrivée mais maintenant… Pourquoi Marylin lui interdisait elle de me voir ? J'étais si peu importante à ses yeux qu'il n'hésitait pas à me sacrifier pour une relation dans laquelle il ne croyait pas. Je poussai un soupir méprisant. Et moi qui avais adoré être dans ses bras… Je me sentais flouée.

Je posais la main sur la poignée et la tournais sans hésitation. S'il voulait me rayer de sa vie pour cette Perronelle, grand bien lui fasse. Il était hors de question pour ma part de m'accrocher à lui. Au début ça sera dur mais d'après ce que j'avais entendu les deux autres me soutiendraient. Je fis un pas à l'intérieur et les saluais du mieux que je pus en évitant de regarder dans la direction de James. J'allais lui faciliter la vie et l'ignorer moi aussi.

- J'ai trouvé ça, je pense que vous la cherchiez.

- Merci P'ti Bout, dit Sirius en la rangeant dans sa malle.

- Tu as meilleure mine aujourd'hui. Ca fait plaisir !

- Merci, répondis je avec un grand sourire. On va manger ?

- Je prends ma douche et je vous rejoins en bas, s'écria Sirius en filant dans la salle de bain.

J'emboîtais le pas de Rémus et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle où d'après le bruit déjà pas mal d'élèves mangeaient… Prise d'une impulsion subite, je lui avouais.

- J'ai entendu.

- Je m'en suis douté.

Ce fut les seuls mots que nous échangeâmes sur le sujet. Je n'y fis plus mention et lui non plus. Je voyais pourtant qu'il était tiraillé entre nous deux alors je me débrouillais pour disparaître de leurs radars et permettre à James de profiter de nos amis. Je m'immergeais totalement dans mes études et la préparation du bal.

Au début, travailler avec Noah avait été difficile. Je voyais bien que cela le faisait souffrir mais petit à petit il avait surmonté tout cela. Nous étions loin d'être ami et je ne lui en demandais pas tant mais l'ambiance était tout de même plus détendue. Alors que nous choisissions les derniers détails de la décoration, à une semaine du grand soir, il me posa une question qui semblait lui tenir à cœur.

- Lily, as-tu un cavalier pour le bal ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Comment ça 'pas vraiment' ?

- J'y vais avec Rémus. Nous y allons en amis.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'étais sentie obligée d'ajouter la dernière phrase. Mais c'était vrai. Rémus ne voulait pas que j'y aille seule et lui ne voulait pas inviter une fille. En effet cette dernière prendrait assurément cela pour un rendez vous et ne le quitterait plus d'une semelle. Je lui servais donc de garde du corps. Dans ce plan là, ce qui m'avait le plus chagrinée est que nous aurions à notre table, James et Marylin… Finalement c'était peut être la troisième raison de l'invitation de Rémus. J'avais compris que lui et Sirius n'appréciaient vraiment pas la copine de James. Ils la supportaient juste de peur qu'elle lui impose de couper tout contacts avec eux aussi.

- Oh…

- Et toi ? Tu as une cavalière ?

- Oui, Cynthia… Une Serdaigle de sixième année.

- Celle qui est préfète ?

- Exactement.

Nous avions continué à discuter aimablement. Un poids s'était enlevé de ma poitrine. Il n'était pas amoureux de moi au point de mettre du temps à s'en remettre… Dans cette histoire j'étais la seule qui souffrait. La semaine juste avant le bal fut horrible. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête et par chance les professeurs en vu des vacances, qui débutaient le lendemain du bal, avaient diminué la dose de devoirs.

- Lily !! On va être en retard !

Rémus était venu me chercher dans mon appartement en ce vendredi soir. J'avais fait ma valise pour le départ et mes cheveux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Je sortis comme une furie de la salle de bain et rentra en collision avec le Maraudeur.

- Tu es splendide Lily !

- Tu parles ! Mes cheveux ne veulent pas faire ce que je veux !! Regarde cette mèche !

- Je t'assure que ça ne choque pas…

- Attention Lupin, je te fais confiance ! A la première critique, je t'étripe !

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire et me présenta son bras. Et que le fête commence ! Sur le chemin pour atteindre la Grande Salle, momentanément transformée en salle de Bal, nous croisâmes des élèves. Cela était étrange de voir tout le monde dans ses plus beaux habits. Certains semblaient métamorphosés. Je me postais à l'entrée aux cotés de Noah qui me félicita sous l'œil scrutateur de sa cavalière.

Au fur et à mesure que les gens entraient, ils venaient nous remercier et nous féliciter. C'était une sorte de tradition, un passage obligé mais après tant de semaines de travail le plus petit compliment était le bienvenu. Les groupies des Maraudeurs avaient sorti leur plus belles parures et certaines ne doutaient de rien en passant plusieurs fois devant Rémus…

Je vis alors James et Marylin passer devant nous sans prendre le temps de nous dire quelques mots. Noah se tourna vers moi mais je pense que mon air étonné répondit à sa question. Je ne l'avais jamais apprécié et je pensais qu'avec le chantage qu'elle avait exercé sur James pour qu'il ne me voit plus, elle avait atteint le plus bas échelon de mon estime… Bah finalement, non. Je venais d'en créer un spécialement pour elle.

Je me tournais vers Rémus pour voir si lui aussi avait été témoin de ce manque flagrant d'éducation. Elle aurait pu faire semblant, au moins pour Noah… Je secouais la tête pour oublier cet affront et me concentrer sur ceux qui prenaient le temps de venir nous dire quelques mots.

Le buffet apparu tout de suite après le discours du professeur Dumbledore et la première valse retentit peu après. Je me dirigeais vers le centre de la piste de danse au bras de Noah. A la moitié, d'autres couples se joignirent à nous et le bal commença réellement. Rémus m'invita plusieurs fois, ainsi que Sirius. Le premier se montrait galant et veillait à remplir mon verre et mon assiette tandis que l'autre me demandait mon avis sur des filles…

Au bout d'une heure, je ne tins plus et je partis m'aérer un peu les esprits. J'avais surpris à de nombreuses reprises le regard de James sur moi et cela me troublait. J'étais bouleversée plus que je n'aurais du mais je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ça. Je l'avais vu danser avec Marylin. Ils faisaient un couple magnifique mais je connaissais suffisamment James pour savoir qu'il s'ennuyait. Surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas autorisé à venir à notre table et les garçons s'étaient fait une joie de ne pas me quitter…

Je m'appuyais contre un mur, le regard dans le vague. Dans six mois, je partirais de Poudlard. Je fus submergée de souvenirs et je remarquais avec un pincement au cœur que dans tous James y avait une grande part. J'allais devoir passer ma dernière année loin de lui. Si on m'avait dit… Je ne l'aurais pas encouragé.

- Salut Lily…

- James !

Nous échangeâmes des sourires gênés. La dernière fois que nous avions parlé…

- Tu n'as pas peur de la vengeance de Marylin ?

- Tu es au courant ? demanda t il.

- Je t'ai entendu le dire aux autres…

- Oh…

- James, personne ne te jugera mal parce que tu avoues t'être trompé à son égard. Elle n'aurait jamais du te demander de choisir entre tes amis et elle.

- C'est plus compliqué, Lily.

- Quoi ? Tu l'as mise enceinte ?!

- Non !

- Alors y a rien de compliqué !

J'avais un peu crié. Mais pourquoi rendait il tout cela si opaque ?! C'était simple, quand on se m'était en couple avec quelqu'un on le prenait lui et ses amis. Et le genre de chantage qu'elle lui imposait, était tout simplement scandaleux…

- Je fais une soirée pendant les vacances. Tu viendras ?

- Non. Tu n'as pas hésité à me sortir de ta vie… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me battrais pour toi alors que tu ne le fais pas pour moi.

Je commençais à partir quand il me rattrapa par le bras. Je voyais dans ses yeux tant de peur, de doutes que la carapace que j'avais érigé autour de mon cœur se fendilla. Il semblait si perdu, une larme roula sur ma joue. Il l'essuya avec tant de tendresse que ma gorge se noua plus.

- James !

- Marylin !

Elle était apparue à la porte de la salle, sans doute le cherchant pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas avec moi et elle nous trouvait l'un en face de l'autre, me retenant d'une main et me caressant la joue de l'autre. Elle se retourna et partit furieuse vers la Tour Griffondor.

- Tu as le choix maintenant. Soit tu reprends ta liberté. Soit tu la laisses encore plus diriger ta vie et tes fréquentations.

Je me dégageais et retournais dans la salle de bal sans me retourner. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il avait choisi… Et je ne le sus pas. Je n'avais pas parlé de cet incident avec les deux autres et j'avais passé tout le retour enfermée dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets. Sur le quai, j'avais fait un discret signe à Rémus et Sirius, et je me retins à temps de tourner la tête vers James.

- Lily !!

- Pétunia ! Que fais tu là ?!

- Je suis venue chercher ma petite sœur pour la ramener vite fait à la maison et l'emmener en boite ce soir !

- En boite !

- Oui, je pense que tu as besoin de te sortir un certain mec de la tête, alors laisse toi faire.


	10. Mon anniversaire

**Hey !!**

**Comment ça va tout le monde ? Moi ça va tranquille... Pour les news : j'ai enfin repris l'écriture des fics suivantes et j'ai créé un blog (trop de problèmes pour mes petits nerfs) : MilyBlack. blog4ever. com** (pensez à enlever les espaces)**. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ! Les plus curieux d'entre vous ont pu même y lire ce chapitre en avant première...**

**Eyzalie : En écrivant cette fic, je voulais justement un peu casser l'image de la méchante Pétunia. Parce que après tout sa vie n'a pas été la plus sympatoche...  
Millou : Je suis désolée de te dire que tous mes chapitres font à peut près autant de pages word donc... Va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de lire moins vite ;) Quant au choix de James, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. Au fait, j'arrive pas à aller sur ton site...  
Malliia : ravie que cette pétunia te plaise. Il y 29 chapitres et James ne sera pas le seul imbécile...  
****Lily-Sam : Bientôt James ne sera plus aussi abruti donc tu devrais l'aimer un peu plus...  
Inconnu : La soirée en boite n'est pas décrite, désolée et puis il fallait bien une présence féminine près de Lily et pourquoi pas Pétunia ?  
Vava37 : Je crois pouvoir te dire qu'il va choisir Lily... D'un autre cote je fais toujours des happy end donc ca tu pouvais t'en douter...  
Nini : Il est bête mais son cas n'est pas désespéré, t'inquiète...  
Dailly Till : C'était les fêtes de fin d'année d'où le retour dans les familles. J'espère que tu as compris depuis...  
Léoula : Hum.. Que dire ? Merci beaucoup. **

**A mercredi les gens  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Mon anniversaire**

Les vacances d'Hiver se déroulèrent rapidement. Je recevais régulièrement des hiboux de Rémus et Sirius qui me racontaient en détails leurs journées. Parfois je les soupçonnais d'inventer pour me faire rire mais ils étaient tellement fous que je ne pouvais en être sure. Ils ne firent à aucun moment mention de la soirée chez James, sûrement pour me ménager…

Quand nous étions revenus à Poudlard au début du mois de Janvier, j'avais été incapable de savoir si James était toujours avec l'autre blondasse… Euh pardon Marylin. Il continuait à m'éviter et il faut bien le dire je faisais de même. Je l'avais juste entraperçu deux fois et mon cœur s'était serré. Pourquoi avait il fallut que notre si belle amitié soit gâchée par cette fille… Il est vrai, que j'aurais très bien pu demander aux garçons s'ils savaient quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre… A les mêler directement à notre conflit.

La fin du mois arriva très rapidement apportant avec lui mon anniversaire. Sirius et Rémus avaient décidé de m'emmener danser à Pré Au Lard le samedi soir pour fêter l'événement. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à cela, il faut bien l'avouer. J'aurais tout donné pour une soirée au coin du feu tous les quatre ensemble comme chaque année… Malheureusement nous n'aurions été cette année que trois et le manque ce serait encore plus fait ressentir.

J'avais revêtu le cadeau de Noël de ma sœur et mon jean préféré. Le haut que Pétunia m'avait offert avait cela de particulier qu'il était uniquement composé d'un bandeau. Il suffisait de le passer derrière le cou, le mettre sur la poitrine de le croiser une fois dans le dos et une fois sur le ventre avant de le nouer au niveau des reins. Mon jean était un peu moulant mais l'ensemble ne faisait pas vulgaire… Enfin à mon goût.

Observant mon reflet dans le miroir, j'optais pour une coiffure qui dégagerait ma nuque, afin de ne pas avoir trop chaud et de rendre l'ensemble encore plus sexy. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 18 ans, il me fallait marquer l'événement. Je relevais donc mes cheveux en un chignon lâche avant de partir pour le lieu de rendez vous. J'attendis quelques minutes avant d'entendre quelqu'un arriver. Je vis la silhouette avant de voir le visage mais je savais très bien qui venait vers moi.

- James ?

Mon cœur cessa de battre. Cela faisait si longtemps que je souhaitais le voir, lui parler et qu'au contraire je le fuyais. Et maintenant qu'il était là, tee shirt blanc moulant et baggy noir, je perdais mes moyens. Je le vis passer sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux. Ca me rassura. Au moins je n'étais pas la seule des deux à me sentir mal à l'aise…

- Oui.

- Où sont les autres ?

Quelle cloche !! Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis presque autant de temps, et la première chose que je lui demande c'est CA !! J'aurais du lui demander comment il allait, si ça se passait bien avec la Reine de Glace… Enfin non, peut être pas ça, je ne pense pas que je pourrais de nouveau l'écouter discourir sur les qualités de cette fille qui réduit à néant une amitié de 6 ans.

- Rémus est soit disant malade et Sirius avait rendez vous avec une brune… répondit il mal à l'aise. Je pense qu'ils espéraient nous piéger, pour qu'on puisse discuter…

- Ca m'en a tout l'air. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas risquer de te fâcher avec Marylin…

Voilà, la question était posée. D'accord de façon indirecte mais tout de même.

- On a rompu au bal…

Pourquoi avais je envie de danser d'un seul coup ? N'étais je pas sensée être fâchée contre lui de m'avoir laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette ?

- Si tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi je comprendrais. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot…

- C'est le moins que tu puisses dire !

Je voulais le faire mariner un peu. Après tout depuis des mois nous ne nous parlions plus. Il ne me prenait plus dans ses bras… La dernière fois remontait à… Ne rougis pas, ne rougis pas… Trop tard. Bon on va croire qu'il n'a rien vu dans ce couloir mal éclairé… Au moins essayer d'y croire…

- C'est toi qui paie les boissons et on est quitte, lui dis je avec un grand sourire.

- Ca marche !

Il saisit ma main et me montra le chemin. Le passage secret était sale et mal odorant mais l'idée d'enfreindre les règles me grisait. J'étais en train de sortir illégalement du Château pour aller en boite et cela avec James ! Je le suivis sans enlever ma main de la sienne. Cette nuit était la notre. Nous étions libres.

Nous pénétrâmes sans problème dans la discothèque et je ne sus où poser les yeux. C'était la première fois que j'allais dans une boite de nuit sorcière et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec une moldu. Sans s'arrêter James me tira sur la piste et commença à danser. Je le suivis le visage fendu par un large sourire. Les garçons avaient bien fait de nous 'piéger'.

Au bout de plusieurs chansons, je me dirigeais vers un canapé qui venait de se libérer. Je me laissais tomber dedans avec un soupir d'aise. James qui m'avait suivit, prit place à mes cotés et se tourna vers moi, l'air soucieux.

- Ca va, P'ti Bout ?

- Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds… Et toi ?

- J'ai soif. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Une bieraubeurre, s'il te plait !

Il revint avec nos consommations et se rassit à mes cotés. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de la piste. C'était une merveilleuse soirée, rien n'aurait pu me la gâcher. Je vis James se retourner vers moi avec un grand sourire et se pencher vers mon oreille. Son souffle me fit frémir tandis qu'il me disait de regarder un couple à notre droite… Je manquais de m'étrangler en remarquant que ils étaient habillé de la même façon et semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

Je pouffais de rire en lui indiquant un autre couple qui au contraire profitait énormément de la soirée et risquait d'ici peu de commettre un attentat à la pudeur. Nous avons continué à discuter ainsi, moi pratiquement dans ses bras à cause de la musique trop forte qui nous forçait à être si proches. Une fois mon verre finit, il me prit la main pour retourner danser.

Il y avait de plus en plus de monde sur la piste, nous étions l'un contre l'autre et je ne sais si c'était du à ma bieraubeurre ou à l'ambiance surchauffée, mais à chaque frôlement je me sentais littéralement prendre feu. Alors que le rythme de la musique diminuait, James me saisit par les hanches pour me coller à lui. Un slow… En plus, j'adorais cette chanson ! Je posais ma tête contre son torse, profitant du moment. Il posa son menton sur le haut de mon crâne.

- Lily, tu veux rentrer ?

- Oui s'il te plait.

Il était 2h du matin et il nous restait bien une petite heure pour rentrer à Poudlard… Mes pieds me faisaient un mal de chien mais je tachais de suivre James du mieux que je pouvais. Il avait gardé ma main dans la sienne en entrelaçant nos doigts. Je ne pus m'enlever de l'esprit que ce n'était pas une façon de tenir une amie par la main mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à rompre cela.

Nous refîmes le trajet inverse mais avec beaucoup moins d'excitation de ma part. Alors que je voyais au loin la porte de mon appartement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre du bout du couloir. Il nous fallait faire vite avant d'être pris en flagrant délit de balade nocturne... Je prononçais mon mot de passe au tableau endormi et je tirais James à l'intérieur. Je me sentais vannée. J'avais décidément trop dansé ! Je jetais un regard en coin à James dont les yeux papillonnaient. Je l'imaginais mal retourner jusqu'à la Tour Griffondor sans se faire prendre par le concierge. J'eus un sourire dans sa direction auquel il répondit.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester là. Le lit de Noah est libre…

- Je vais accepter ton invitation P'ti Bout… Suis trop crevé.

En me dirigeant vers ma chambre j'avais laissé tomber mon sac sur le canapé, mes chaussures avaient volé dans tous les sens et je m'attaquais maintenant aux épingles qui retenaient mon chignon… J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre et posais ce que j'avais à la main sur mon bureau. Je n'allais vraiment pas mettre long feu à m'endormir !

Un bruit derrière moi me fit sursauter et en me retournant, je découvris James nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il me souriait tendrement, mon cœur loupa un battement. Je me rappelais les danses dans la boite de nuit. Quand nos corps se touchaient et que nos yeux ne se quittaient pas…

- Au lieu de te moquer, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ?! Je ne trouve pas une de mes pinces !

- A vos ordres, chef !

Je lui tournais le dos et sentis qu'il passait ses mains dans mes cheveux à la recherche de la dernière. Des frissons me parcouraient et je retins plusieurs fois un gémissement. Comment faisait il pour qu'un geste si simple devienne un appel à la débauche…

Sans poser la moindre résistance, il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face. Il me montra avec un sourire fier qu'il avait rempli sa mission. Pourtant il ne partait pas… Ma respiration se fit hachurée ce qu'il remarqua. Il jeta la pince dans son dos et posa l'une de ses mains dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma joue. Il allait m'embrasser, j'en étais sure… Et cette fois ci, personne ne se mettrait entre nous. Nous étions deux célibataires qui se plaisaient. Je laissais échapper un gémissement lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Aussitôt nos langues se cherchèrent, se caressèrent…

Ses baisers m'avaient manqué sans nul doute possible. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui. Je le sentis s'attaquer au nœud qui retenait mon haut et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le laisser glisser à terre, dévoilant mon buste. Immédiatement ses mains vinrent jouer avec le bout de mes seins me faisant gémir encore plus.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour partir en exploration dans mon cou, sur mes épaules… je lui saisis le menton pour l'embrasser de nouveau et le déshabiller à mon tour. Son tee shirt tomba lui aussi au sol et il reprit le baiser en me faisant reculer jusqu'au lit.

Je trébuchais et me retrouvais assise devant lui sur le lit, appuyée sur mes coudes. Il me regardait de toute sa taille, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Pour lui faire perdre, cet air moqueur, je fis la première chose qui me passa par l'esprit : je défis sa ceinture avant de m'attaquer à son pantalon. Une fois, cela fait, je fis glisser le pantalon vers le sol en prenant bien soin de caresser ses fesses au passage. Sa respiration s'était faite plus lourde et un frisson d'impatience me parcouru quand je le vis me défaire mon jean.

A ce rythme là, nous allions coucher ensemble ! Oui, nous allions coucher ensemble et cela me semblait comme évident et normal. Je soulevais les fesses pour lui permettre de m'enlever mon jean et lui tirais la main pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre sur le lit…


	11. Retour à la réalité

**Bijour tout le monde !!**

**Bon tout d'abord merci à ceux et à celles qui ont été faire un petit tour sur mon blog tout neuf. Je publierais la veille au soir les chapitres de cette fic et dès Novembre la fic liée au défi que Marion86 m'a posté dans un des forums. Et peut être d'autres si vous me postez des défis...**

**Eyzalie : Si je continuerais à publier sur fan fic, c'est juste qu'il y aura plus de fics sur l'autre, vous pourrez me faire des suggestions sur les fics issues de défis... Ca me permettra d'avoir plus facilement votre avis. Par exemple, pour choisir la prochaine que je publierais je ferais sans doute un sondage dans un des forums du blog.  
Vava37 : Merci.  
Millou : Je en sais toujours pas ce que tu disais dans le début de ton comm' ;)  
Jamesis : Merci, franchement. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une tite review...  
Nini : Oui, j eme suis dit que c'était un peu rapide, mais vu la suite...  
Malliia : Oui ca devient chaud entre eux, d'où le rating... quand pars tu en vacances ?  
Lily-Sam :te réjouis pas trop vite...  
Dailly Till : C'est bête, si tu avais été tout de suite après sur mon blog tu aurais pu lire ce chapitre tout de suite...  
****  
Bonne lecture et à vendredi  
E**

* * *

**Retour à la réalité**

Je m'étire paresseusement avant d'étreindre mon oreiller.

J'aime les dimanches matins parce qu'ils ont de génial l'absence de stress. Contrairement aux autres jours, rien n'est prévu les dimanches, pas de cours, de matches de Quidditch ou encore de sorties à Pré Au lard. D'accord, nous n'avons que Poudlard et son parc pour nous occuper mais au moins pendant une journée, la montre n'est pas obligatoire. Bien sur, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas de devoirs à faire ou à finir, mais chacun est libre de décider quand il va commencer et combien de temps il va y accorder.

Je souris.

Ma volonté de fuir James a eu comme effet bénéfique que tous mes devoirs sont faits depuis vendredi soir. Cela fait donc un mois que mes week ends sont uniquement fait de farniente. J'ai lu beaucoup de livres, joué aux échecs avec des Serdaigle et même commencé à préparé la St Valentin… Comme le 14 Février tombe en plein milieu de semaine et qu'il semble aberrant, surtout pour une célibataire comme moi, d'avoir un jour de congé spécialement pour l'occasion, j'ai contacté les principaux magasins de Pré Au Lard afin qu'ils restent décorés pour le samedi suivant. Ainsi les couples pourront roucouler dans un village rempli de fleurs, d'anges et de cœurs.

Cette semaine, j'avais durci ma cadence de travail pour finir vendredi soir ce que je réussis haut la main et encore heureux parce qu'avec une sortie en boite… Je ne pense pas que je serais dans un état satisfaisant pour écrire une quelconque dissertation sur une sortilège, une potion ou que sais je encore…

Je me sens me raidir.

Sortie en boite. Anniversaire. James. Mon cœur se met à battre comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Oh par Merlin !! Il faut à tout prix que je me calme ! Bon tout d'abord, est ce vrai ou un rêve ? Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps… Je ne dors jamais nue et je sais bien que là, actuellement, je ne porte rien… Bon on se calme. J'étais peut être trop fatiguée pour revêtir ma chemise de nuit. L'excuse ne me plait pas beaucoup, il va me falloir trouver autre chose tandis que je tente de retenir tout un tas d'images.

J'avais trop bu et je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je faisais. Voilà une excuse tout à fait crédible ! Hier j'ai bu plus que de raison, je suis rentrée me suis déshabillée et me suis jetée telle quelle dans mon lit. Après tout je vis dorénavant seule dans cet appartement, je peux très bien faire fis de mes instincts pudiques de temps en temps surtout que les draps sont plutôt doux… Finalement, je devrais peut être le faire plus souvent. Pas me saouler, non, dormir nue.

Mais voilà, dans tout cela il y a un problème. Je n'ai bu qu'une bieraubeurre, et même s'il s'agit d'alcool, je sais très bien que je peux en boire jusqu'à quatre avant de ressentir des effets néfastes. Et les 'effets néfastes' sont plutôt des crises de larmes sur mon absence de vie amoureuse… Donc de là à me réveiller nue… Et puis je n'en ai bu que une…

Je change de position sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Je me refuse à ouvrir les yeux. Je ne veux pas découvrir James à moitié endormi à mes cotés, ni même totalement… Que fait on dans ses cas là ? On sourit et on espère que l'on restera amis ? Là encore, il me faudrait une amiE. Je n'ose imaginer la tête de Rémus ou Sirius si je leur faisais part de mes questions… Surtout qu'il connaisse James. Non, la seule solution est d'en parler à ma sœur… Oui, mais pour lui parler, il faut envoyer un hibou. Et pour cela il faut ouvrir les yeux. Et en plus, je n'aurais pas la réponse tout de suite…

Bon tout d'abord faire face à l'horrible réalité. J'ai adoré faire l'amour avec James. Euh, je devrais peut être dire 'coucher'. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais osé imaginer que ma première fois se passerait aussi bien. Pétunia m'avait mis en garde sur la douleur, la gêne et tous les cotés négatifs. Elle avait presque réussi à me dégoûter quand elle avait expliqué pourquoi une fois passée l'épreuve de la première fois, l'expérience en valait la peine… Et elle en valait largement la peine !

Je souris. Je confirme qu'elle en valait largement la peine !

Une fois que James m'avait rejoins sur le lit, nos mains étaient parties à la découverte de l'autre. Je n'étais pas gênée, je le connaissais et j'étais en confiance, suffisamment pour me laisser aller. Il m'embrassait régulièrement et m'arrachait des cris de plaisirs quand ses mains se faisaient audacieuses. Puis mue par un instinct vieux comme la création, je m'étais retrouvée couchée sous lui, sentant son sexe près du mien. Il m'avait demandé si j'étais sure et incapable de parler, j'avais relevé mon bassin.

Bah voilà que je rougis maintenant !! C'était sur le moment qu'il fallait rougir, ma fille !!

Il m'avait alors pénétré en douceur mais la nature était la plus forte et une douleur s'était répandue dans mon ventre. Elle fut bientôt effacée au profit des sensations que les mains de James créaient et bientôt je le sentis bouger en moi. Cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui m'avait plut. Je m'étais sentie complète et entièrement femme. Ma sœur avait raison, la première fois est douloureuse mais prometteuse.

Lorsque le calme était revenu, il s'était écarté et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Nous n'avions pas parlé et bien vite je m'étais endormie. Je m'étais réveillée quelques temps plus tard en me sentant étonnamment bien, comme sur un nuage… J'avais ouvert les yeux pour découvrir James, l'air coquin, sortir de sous mes couvertures pour m'embrasser. Au goût sur ses lèvres, j'avais compris ce qu'il avait fait, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà il se trouvait en moi…

Quand j'entendais les filles parler des exploits de leurs petits amis ou, à défaut d'autre chose, de leur amant, j'avais éprouvé de la répulsion pour ce genre de 'baiser' pourtant là, j'avais surtout ressenti un désir fort et presque incontrôlable… Cette fois là, il s'était endormi le premier la tête posée sur ma poitrine. J'avais levé la main pour la reposer immédiatement. Puis je m'étais raisonnée. Je connaissais quasiment tout son corps avec mes lèvres et mes mains savaient exactement où aller et quoi faire pour augmenter son désir, mais je n'osais pas lui caresser les cheveux !!

Mon sourire commence à se faire douloureux…

J'avais alors posé ma main sur sa tête, j'avais enfoncé mes doigts dans ses cheveux avant de masser gentiment son cuir chevelu. Puis sans vraiment réfléchir, j'avais caressé sa joue. Ses yeux s'étaient entrouverts, il avait esquissé un petit sourire avant de m'embrasser et de s'allonger sur le dos à mes cotés. J'étais longtemps restée immobile avant de me mettre sur le coté, relevée sur un coude pour l'observer. Son sourire s'était agrandi mais il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux pour autant.

J'avais alors laissé ma main libre vagabonder sur son torse rendu appétissant par le Quidditch. J'étais descendue jusqu'à son ventre et la légère toison qui m'indiquait la direction à prendre pour retourner au septième ciel. Il avait mis alors sa main sur son entrejambe, au dessus de la couverture, sans doute pour m'empêcher de m'occuper plus de cette partie de son anatomie… Je remplaçais alors ma main par mes lèvres, insistant sur les endroits que je savais être sensibles et bientôt il commença à me caresser…

Trois fois !! Pour une première nuit ça fait rêver !

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Je viens de coucher avec un de mes meilleurs amis et la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est CA ?! C'est de savoir quand nous allons recommencer ?! Mais après tout qui me dit qu'il aura envie de le refaire ?! Il ne faut pas que j'oublie que c'est avec James Potter que je viens de coucher ! Je suis tellement sous le choc de cette dernière révélation que j'en ouvre les yeux.

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. A moins qu'il ne se brise, je ne sais pas trop pour le moment.

Je fixe l'oreiller à coté de moi. La place est vide et en passant la main dessus, je comprends qu'il est parti il y a peu. Il n'a pas voulu me réveiller… Ou il a réalisé ce que nous avions fait et il a préféré partir… Mais pourquoi aurait il préféré partir ?!

…

Je comprend maintenant ces filles qui le lendemain d'une nuit avec Sirius ou encore d'avec James, viennent les voir pour savoir comment elles doivent interpréter leur absence à leurs cotés au réveil… Quand je pense que je fais dorénavant parti de ces filles. James, va-t-il osé en parler à Sirius comme il le fait pour les autres ?

Tout en réfléchissant à ça, je vais dans la salle de bain. Je prend ma douche et m'habille pour descendre déjeuner. Je verrais une fois en bas… J'attendrais qu'il fasse le premier pas, et s'il n'ose rien devant les autres, j'attendrais qu'on ne soit que tous les deux… Je serais moins ridicule dans ce cas là s'il me repousse… Parce que je suis de plus en plus sure que cette nuit était une erreur. Je vais devoir faire un travail sur moi-même pour…

Pour quoi ? Pour le voir sans le toucher ? Pour ne pas l'embrasser ? Ou tout simplement pour lui parler sans pleurer ? Je secouais la tête. Rien n'est joué pour le moment, je dois lui parler avant toute chose. Je sors de mes appartements et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point j'avais faim. J'espère qu'il y aura des cuisses de poulet…

J'étais presque arrivée à la Grande Salle quand je compris mon malheur. Quand je compris que cette nuit avait été une erreur. Quand je compris qu'en plus de m'être faite bernée, j'avais perdu toute chance de redevenir amie avec James. Je rebroussais chemin avant qu'il ne me voit.

Il avait à peine quitté mon lit que déjà je le retrouvais en train de discuter avec une fille. Et pas n'importe laquelle, Marylin ! Oh Merlin !! Je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues, sans chercher à les arrêter. Je me moquais que quelqu'un puisse me voir dans cet état. J'étais stupide, une de leur stupide groupie maintenant !

Je retournais rapidement à mon appartement de préfète. Une fois le portrait refermé derrière moi, un poids s'abattit sur ma poitrine. Les souvenirs de la veille me revenait en masse quelque soit l'endroit où mes yeux se posaient.

Il s'était joué de moi.

Il avait voulu l'oublier et j'étais là.

Après tout, il ne m'avait pas dit pourquoi ils avaient rompu…

Et puis, il l'aime tellement qu'il ne pourrait pas l'oublier aussi facilement…

Il avait juste besoin de l'oublier…

Pour lui cette nuit ne signifiait rien…

Je pris une grande respiration avant de hurler afin d'extérioriser toute ma rage. Je pris ma baguette et changeais le mot de passe de mon appartement. Plus question que j'ai de la visite aujourd'hui. Je n'ai rien à faire donc je vais mettre à profit ce temps là pour pleurer sur ma stupidité. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour écrire une longue lettre à ma sœur :

_Petty,_

_Tu me manques affreusement et aujourd'hui encore plus. J'aurais tant besoin de toi pour parler de ce qui m'arrive qu'une brusque envie de crier me prend à la gorge._

_J'ai couché cette nuit pour la première fois avec un gars. C'était magique et j'avoue que c'était très fidèle à tes descriptions. J'ai passé un moment réellement très agréable mais au matin, le lit était vide. Je sais que cela peut ne vouloir rien dire mais je l'ai revu peu de temps après, discutant avec une fille. Celle là même qu'il aime depuis des années…_

_Il faut que tu m'aides… Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre pour la journée, histoire de faire le point, mais demain je devrais retourner en cours et faire face à tout cela. Pitié grande sœur, dis moi que coucher avec son meilleur ami n'est pas aussi stupide que je le pense…_

_Ta Lilounette qui t'embrasse._

Je relus ma lettre avant de l'accrocher à la patte de mon hibou. J'aurais la réponse en début de soirée avec un peu de chance. Mais connaissant ma sœur, elle avait sans doute beaucoup de choses de prévues aujourd'hui et je n'aurais sa réponse que demain… Je m'allongeais dans le canapé et plongeais dans une semi torpeur…


	12. La lettre

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Bon quoi dire mis a part merci ? Merci pour vos reviews sur FF, merci pour celles sur mon blog et vos messages dans le forum... Ah oui, je sais ! C'est bientot le week end !**

**Nini : Elle n'a pas été le voir juste par ce qu'elle craint ce qu'il va lui dire... Après tout, cela s'est fait sous l'impulsion du moment...  
Eyzalie : Un James salaud... Voila qui m'a donné une idée de OS... Tu le trouveras sur mon blog dan sla catégorie OS, j'attends ton avis avec impatience. Par contre pour celui dans cette fic tu te doutes bien que je ne peux rien te dire :D  
Lily-Sam : Eh oui, j'ai dit qu'il était pas totalement guéri...  
Millou : Comment ça tu n'arrives pas aller sur mon blog ? As tu pensé à enlever les espaces que j'ai été forcé de mettre pour que l'adresse apparaisse ? J'irais sur le tien dès que j'aurais du temps... Ce qui est pas gagné.  
Dailly Till : J'ai entendu dire que certaines fratries s'entendaient bien voire même très bien... Mais peut être n'est ce qu'un mythe, je ne sais pas.  
Viviane : Ravie d'avoir fait une nouvelle adepte du couple Lily-James. Tu trouveras mes précédentes fics sur ce site , ou encore sur mon blog avec des inédites si ça t'interesse.**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde et à bientot ici ou ailleurs ;)  
E**

* * *

**La lettre**

Le lundi matin avait été rude. Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever mais avais je réellement le choix ? J'étais partie en cours en traînant tant et si bien des pieds que j'étais arrivée juste que le professeur de potions s'apprêtait à refermer la porte. J'avais pris ma place habituelle à coté de Rogue qui avait été des plus charmant.

- Evans, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a vu un inferi !

- Moi aussi, Rogue, je trouve que tu resplendis ce matin !

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu dois couver quelque chose.

Oh oui, je couvais quelque chose, ça je le savais mais pas question d'aller à l'infirmerie ! De toute façon qu'aurait pu faire l'infirmière ?! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de potions pour oublier que quelqu'un, votre meilleur ami dans mon cas, vous a prit pour une dinde ! Ai brusquement l'impression de n'avoir été qu'un jouet dans ses mains… Et les autres… Etaient ils au courant ? Se doutaient ils ? Non, Rémus n'aurait pas cautionné ce genre de chose…

- T'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas te contaminer donc si on pouvait commencer à travailler…

Une fois plongée dans le travail, je me sentais mieux, mais il fallait pour cela que j'arrive à me concentrer ce qui est une chose difficile quand l'objet de vos tourments ne se trouve pas très loin de vous ! J'évitais de tourner la tête dans sa direction de toute la journée, ce qui fut un exploit ! Au déjeuner, je discutais avec le professeur McGonnagall ce qui eut pour effet de les tenir tous à distance.

Seulement le soir, je ne puis plus rien faire… Je m'étais installée à la table de la bibliothèque où avec Rémus nous avions l'habitude de travailler parfois avec les deux autres. J'avais vu la chaise devant moi bouger mais je ne savais pas encore à qui j'allais avoir à faire.

- Lily, il faut que nous parlions…

James. Mes yeux brûlèrent. Ma gorge se noua. Il était trop tôt pour moi. Trop tôt pour entendre ses excuses minables sur ce qui n'aurait pas dû être. Je remuais sur ma chaise sans relever la tête. Si je ne lui réponds pas, peut être partira t il ? Mais non, il n'est pas parti, mais il n'a pas pu non plus me dire quoique ce soit puisque les deux autres nous ont rejoins ignorant qu'ils venaient de me sauver la mise. J'avais passé la semaine entourée, jamais seule et surtout pas avec James. Mes nuits étaient rythmées par des rêves de lui, me laissant au bord d'un gouffre au réveil.

Comme je m'y attendais je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ma sœur avant la moitié de la semaine. Sa lettre était claire et concise : si mon premier amant avait été épatant mais avait fuit, il me restait à trouver celui qui serait épatant et resterait. Facile à dire…

Le samedi soir, nous nous étions retrouvés comme à notre habitude dans la chambre des garçons à discuter. Je participais peu mais écoutais beaucoup. Quand je parlais, je regardais toujours soit un point devant moi, soit Rémus ou Sirius mais jamais James. Je le côtoyais tous les jours mais il me semblait ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une semaine…

Alors que Sirius nous donnait pas mal de détails sur sa dernière conquête, je poussais un soupir d'exaspération. James, avait il décrit de la même façon notre nuit ? En donnant des détails sur mon anatomie. Sur les endroits qui me faisaient le plus réagir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé…

- Désolé P'ti Bout, j'oublie toujours que tu n'as pas passé le pas… Dit Sirius en réponse à mon soupir.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui gêne le plus…

- C'est quoi ? demanda Rémus.

- On a l'impression que vous parlez d'objets… Mais ce sont des êtres humains, non ?

- P'ti Bout, les filles qui couchent avec nous savent très bien qu'il ne faut pas qu'elles espèrent plus. Elles ne sont pas des objets, mas elles ont accepté les conditions…

'Accepter les conditions' ? Est-ce qu'à un moment James m'avait dit que je me retrouverais ainsi ? Qualifiée indirectement de fille facile ? De numéro sur une liste déjà longue ?

- Mais quand vous serez amoureux, vous continuerez à donner ce genre de détails ?

- Oui, dit Sirius sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. De toute façon, il faudrait déjà que je tombe amoureux… Alors d'ici là, j'ai le temps de changer d'avis !

- Si ça te rassure, je ne le ferais pas, me dit Rémus avec un léger sourire.

- Tu ne le fais déjà pas maintenant, Rém' ! Je me doute que tu ne le feras pas plus tard !

- Quant à James, il ne nous a jamais rien raconté sur Marylin !

Est-ce que cela devait me réconforter ? Sirius avait vraiment le don pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat ! Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle aussi ait le droit à ce genre de traitement. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ait tout un tas de défauts… Je remarquais que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

- Lily, laisse moi te donner des conseils pour ta première fois…

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais ce qu'une fille ressent lors de sa première fois ? Plaisanta Rémus.

- Non, mais je sais comment elle peut avoir moins mal. Ce serait bête que la première fois de Pti Bout se passe mal !

- La seule chose qu'il faut pour une première fois réussie, s'est des sentiments !! énonça Rémus.

- Moi, je pense que c'est l'expérience de son partenaire ! Si elle prend un puceau, elle va souffrir et elle n'aura plus envie de recommencer !

- Sirius ! Tu connais Lily aussi bien que moi ! Elle se donnera corps et âme à lui. Donc il lui faut un homme qui restera le lendemain matin dans son lit, au lieu d'un qui fuira une fois l'affaire conclue !

Je fixais mes pieds. Rémus décrivait exactement ce que je ressentais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me connaissait aussi bien…

- Mais Rém' ! Comprends que…

- Taisez vous ! Coupais je.

Je relevais la tête et les vis qui me regardaient. Rémus et Sirius semblaient étonnés de ma crise, alors que James… Il paraissait troublé, et était ce une idée où il avait mauvaise mine ?

- Je ne suis plus vierge et à priori pour ma première fois, j'ai choisi celui qui part une fois l'affaire conclue.

Un silence recueilli mon aveu. Rémus me regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne devait pas s'imaginer que moi, la si timide Lily Evans, avait pu coucher avec un type sans être sure qu'il resterait pour le petit déjeuner. Sirius quant à lui, s'était levé et arpentait nerveusement la chambre alors que James était statufié.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu as changé cet été P'ti Bout ? demanda Sirius.

Etait il entrain de sous entendre que j'avais changé ma garde robe dans l'unique but de perdre ma virginité avec le premier imbécile venu ? Parce que si c'est ça, j'en fais de la purée de Black !

- Pour quoi ?

- Parce qu'un type t'a brisé le cœur…

Soulagement.

- Non.

- On le connaît ? demanda Rémus.

Vérité ou mensonge ? Je choisis pirouette.

- Il se pourrait. Mais je ne vous dirais pas son nom…

- Hé James ! Fit Sirius en le secouant par l'épaule. Vu ta réaction, tu n'étais pas au courant ! continua t il en lui claquant le dos.

Oh si, il était au courant. Peut être est ce de se retrouver devant la description moins flatteuse de son acte qu'il réalise... Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est perdu pourtant il arrive à lancer :

- Il aura peut être été chercher le petit déjeuner et ce sera fait arrêter sur le chemin et qu'après il n'ait eu aucun moyen de te parler…

- Ce ne serait vraiment pas de bol ! s'écria Sirius.

J'étais étourdie par tout cela. Venait il de m'expliquer pourquoi… Mon cœur espéra. Tout autant que moi. Pourtant mon cerveau refusa de se laisser berner par les belles paroles. Elles tournèrent longtemps dans mon esprit cette nuit là, mais j'avais toujours un doute. Et puis pendant combien d'année avait il dit à tout le monde que Marylin était la femme sa vie ? C'était tout de même une grosse coïncidence de l'avoir retrouvé avec elle… Non je devais rester ferme sur mes positions.

J'avais ensuite esquivé les questions de Sirius qui s'avoua vaincu en ruminant un 'c'est pas drole'. Il usa plusieurs fois l'argument de la curiosité 'allez Pti Bout, j'aimerais avoir un avis féminin impartial sur la question' mais je ne cédais pas.

Le jeudi, jour de la fête des amoureux arriva enfin à mon plus grand malheur. Quoi de pire que de voir les couples se bécoter à vos cotés quand vous êtes seule ?! Oh je sais voir vos meilleurs amis embrasser à pleine bouche des filles qui pensent que compte tenu de la date, elles ont plus de chances de rester. Sirius et Rémus se décollèrent enfin de leurs petites amies du moment pour se tourner vers James qui lisait le journal et moi qui mangeais mes céréales avec beaucoup trop d'attention pour être honnête.

- Voila le courrier ! s'écria Rémus.

- Cool ! On va savoir qui a le plus de déclarations d'amour cette année !

Sirius en disant cela avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il ressemblait alors à un petit garçon devant le père Noël. Seule… Mince c'est quoi déjà le nom de sa copine ?! Bon, seule 'sa copine du moment' n'appréciait pas son enthousiasme.

Comme à l'accoutumée, une quantité non négligeable de hiboux se posèrent devant nous, manquant plusieurs fois de renverser mon bol que, pour plus de précautions, je tenais de ma main gauche. Chaque année c'était la même chose, des jeunes filles en mal d'amour qui pensent qu'une lettre ce jour là pourrait transcender leur vie, leur en envoient. M'enfin… Cette année, mon intérêt pour le nombre de lettres adressées à James est différent… Peut être aurais je du lui envoyer moi aussi une carte… Aussitôt cette pensée formée dans mon esprit, je me détestais, et étais prête à me cogner la tête contre la table si Rémus ne m'avait pas interpellé.

- Hé Pti bout ! Tu as reçu une carte cette année !

Quoi ? D'habitude je ne reçois rien du tout alors pourquoi cette année ? Il faut dire qu'avec les meilleurs amis supra protecteurs que j'ai, les garçons ne m'approchent pas alors m'envoyer une carte… James ? Je n'ose lever les yeux vers lui mais pourtant il faut que je sache avant d'ouvrir le pli. Je relève la tête pour croiser tout d'abord le regard amusé de Rémus, puis celui curieux de Sirius et enfin celui énervé de James.

Enervé ? Pourquoi semble t il capable de mettre le feu à ma carte par son regard ? Je détourne les yeux pour les poser de nouveau sur la lettre que je tiens dans la main. Il est sur maintenant qu'elle ne vient pas de lui mais alors de qui ? Je la glissais dans mon sac.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

- Non, je verrais ça quand j'aurais plus d'intimité…


	13. La saint Valentin

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Bon quelques news...  
Vu que certains d'entre vous ont du mal à aller sur mon blog j'ai publié mon OS, hier soir... En espérant que ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de le lire le feront maintenant. Sinon je suis enrhumée mais je supose que vous vous en moquez...**

**Millou : T'inquiètes je publierais encore longtemps ici, c'est juste que je mets quelques avantages pour ceux qui veulent et peuventaller sur mon blog...  
Malliia : Désolée pour toi...  
Nini : Tu vas avoir plus d'informations sur l'expéditeur de la lettre dans ce chapitre. Et puis oui, ce james là frole la perfection...  
Lily-Sam : Merci de me faire profiter de ta folie ;)  
Jamesis : Eh oui, j'aime entretenir le suspens...  
Eyzalie : Bah oui, pourquoi Lily n'aurait pas un admirateur secret ?! Et puis ça fait les pieds à James...**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**La Saint Valentin**

Ce ne fut que le soir, bien calée dans le canapé de mon appartement de Préfète que j'ouvris ma lettre. J'inspectais la carte parsemée de lèvres rouges et de cœurs, et dont un parfum subtil mais masculin s'échappait. Je la retournais plusieurs fois dans mes mains, hésitant à l'ouvrir.

_Chère Lily,_

_Je n'ai appris à te connaître que cette année mais cela fut un pur moment de délice et il me serait agréable de passer plus de temps avec toi. Je préfère taire pour le moment mon identité pour garder un peu de mystère._

_Je te propose un rendez vous samedi, devant la sorcière borgne à 17h afin que tu puisses mettre un nom et un visage sur l'un de tes plus fervents admirateurs._

_Un Serdaigle._

C'était touchant. Bien écris et exactement ce qu'il me fallait. J'avais besoin de ce genre de petites attentions… Finalement la St Valentin n'était pas si nulle que ça !

Le vendredi en cours, j'eus la tête totalement ailleurs et plusieurs fois Rémus dut m'empêcher de commettre une bêtise.

- Dis Lily, si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es si tête en l'air aujourd'hui ?

- Non, désolée, dis je pensive.

- Cela à un rapport avec la lettre ? insista Sirius.

- Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non…

- Allez, tu peux tout nous dire !

- Tu plaisantes ! Dès que je t'aurais dit quelque chose, tu te précipiteras pour aller lui faire la tête au carré ! Ca m'étonne presque que tu n'ais pas fait d'enquêtes pour savoir avec qui j'avais couché !

- Je l'ai fait ! S'écria t il. Mais personne ne semble au courant et ces deux la ne veulent pas m'aider !

- T'es pas croyable, Sirius ! Et tu veux que je te dise le contenu de cette lettre ?! Tu rêves !

Ca y était, j'étais en colère ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit si protecteur ! Mais le problème dans ces cas là, c'est mon impulsivité…

- Tu veux savoir ?! Je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé ! Il m'a juste donné rendez vous !

Je les vis se redresser tous les trois. Je savais très bien ce qu'ils allaient me dire et cette année, pas questions de me laisser faire. Sirius était le pire des trois et il ne dérogea pas aux habitudes… Sauf que cette fois ci, cela tourna vite à la dispute.

- Tu ne sais pas qui te l'a envoyé ?! Tu ne comptes pas y aller tout de même ?! S'écria Sirius.

- Si, fis je têtue.

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas un Serpentard ?

- Et ?

- Les Serpentards ne nous aiment pas ! Ils vont s'en prendre à toi !

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas un garçon qui me trouve gentille ?

- …

- Ca te parait si bizarre que cela, qu'un garçon puisse me trouver gentille ?!

- …

- Alors tu dis plus rien, Black ? insistais je lourdement.

- Il s'en fout que tu sois gentille ou pas ! Tout ce qu'il veut c'est tirer son coup !

Je pinçais les lèvres à cette réplique. Pour lui, si un garçon m'invitait c'est forcément qu'il a envie de baiser ?!

- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas aussi ce que je veux ?!

Hein ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?! Oh Merlin !! Le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! Je vis Sirius en face de moi, les yeux exorbités. Il s'assit aux cotés de James dont le visage était froid. Je regardai enfin Rémus qui avait un léger sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu oserais ce genre d'arguments, Pti Bout, dit il amusé.

- Je t'interdis d'y aller, murmura Sirius.

- Donne moi une bonne excuse d'abord et on verra.

Il passa l'heure suivante à m'énoncer tout un tas d'horreur pour me décourager d'aller à ce rendez vous. James, lui, gardait le silence et partit même avant la fin de la discussion.

- Où est James ? demanda Sirius découragé par mes refus.

- Il est parti se dégourdir les jambes…

- Et c'est comme ça, Pti Bout, quand vas-tu enfin faire la paix avec lui ?

Faire la paix avec lui ? Il est vrai que la situation ne devait pas être confortable pour Rémus et Sirius mais je n'arrivais pas à faire le premier pas et à lui parler. Je revoyais encore nos moments sous la couette… Puis des fois, rien que de le savoir proche de moi, j'avais envie… de l'embrasser… Ou encore de le caresser… Il suffisait même d'un sourire pour que je sente des papillons s'animer dans mon ventre…

Je rentrais à l'heure du couvre feu dans mon appartement sans avoir revu James. Pourquoi étais je si déçue ? Je soupirais. J'étais déçue tout simplement parce qu'il me manquait. Nos conversations. Ses câlins. Les plus chastes comme les moins… Il fallait que je réussisse à enterrer la hache de guerre avec lui. D'agir ainsi je perdais plus que je ne gagnais…

Le samedi matin, je me levais exceptionnellement excitée après la journée qui se profilait. J'avais prévu quelques courses à Pré Au Lard et de rejoindre les garçons aux Trois Balais pour boire une Bièraubeurre avec eux et sûrement aussi avec leurs petites amies…

Une fois, mon stock de bonbons et de livres faits, je trouvais Sirius et Rémus, seuls à une table.

- Salut ! On attend James pour commander ?

- Non, il est resté au Château… dit Rémus.

- Sûrement avec une fille, s'écria Sirius.

Je fus tentée un moment de le remercier pour ses commentaires qui à chaque fois avait le don de me blesser mais il aurait pas compris et aurait voulu à savoir… Je serrais les dents.

- Alors ton rendez vous est ce soir ?

- Oui, j'ai hâte de savoir qui m'a écrit…

Sirius serrait lui aussi les dents maintenant mais bien vite ce sujet fut abandonné pour un qui nous passionna bien plus. Je passais réellement un bon moment avec eux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil régulièrement à ma montre. Je n'y tenais plus. J'étais si pressée que je les avais quitté tôt et était rentrée me préparer… A 15h à peine passée, j'étais devant le tableau qui garait l'entrée de mon appartement.

Je pénétrais dans mon salon quand je vis une touffe de cheveux qui dépassait du canapé. Je fis le tour, baguette à la main pour savoir qui avait osé entrer ici alors que je n'y étais pas. James était assis là, tête rejetée contre le dossier et les yeux clos. Il était si beau quand il dormait… A vrai dire même éveillé, il n'était pas moche… Mon regard glissa sur lui, appréciant ce corps si parfait de mon point de vue… Jusqu'à sa main qui tenait la carte de mon Valentin.

- Lily ?! Dit il d'une voix endormie.

Je me sentis aussitôt rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux alors que des papillons apparaissaient dans mon ventre. Quand mes yeux se soudèrent enfin aux siens, une vague de chaleur remonta en moi.

- James, que fais tu là ?

- N'y vas pas.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Etait il resté là tout l'après midi pour me dire cela ? Avait il attendu dans mon salon pour être sur de me croiser et de me dire de ne pas y aller. Je détournais les yeux de son visage. Devant lui, sur la table, la carte du Maraudeur indiquait le moindre mouvement des autres élèves de l'école.

- …

- Ne vas pas à ton rendez vous secret ce soir, s'il te plait.

Ce n'est pas vrai !! Il n'allait pas s'y mettre ! Je repris mon chemin vers ma chambre pour aller prendre une douche. Il avait osé venir dans on appartement quand je n'étais pas là et en plus pour me dire de ne pas aller à ce rendez vous. Il me saisit le poignet.

- Lily, il ne faut pas…

Je relevais la tête pour plonger dans ses yeux chocolat. Ma respiration se fit plus difficile. Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur son visage pour finir par fixer intensément ses lèvres. Que donnerais je pour un baiser… Quoi ?! Il faut que je me ressaisisse !

- Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi s'il te plait ?! Demandais je en libérant mon poignet.

Je continuais vers ma chambre pour enlever mon manteau et l'accrocher dans l'armoire. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui sinon je ne répondais plus de mes gestes. Pendant quelques longues secondes, je m'étais sentie capable de l'embrasser, de… MA sœur avait définitivement raison, une fois qu'on y a gouté, il est dur de s'en passer. Surtout que James était un bon partenaire…

Quand je me retournais, je percutais James de plein fouet, manquant de basculer en arrière. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, pour me retenir, enfin je crois. Il me poussa doucement contre les portes de l'armoire et m'embrassa. Je cherchais à le repousser, les deux mains sur son torse mais il était trop fort… ou moi trop faible. Bientôt je répondis à son baiser avec un total abandon. Il m'avait tellement manqué…


	14. Une soirée chaotique

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, que ce soit pour celle ci ou mon OS... J'ai posté un nouvel OS et un sondage sur mon blog pour savoir quelle fic vous souhaitiez avoir après celle là. Donc hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Nini : T'inquiete tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre qui est le mystérieux admirateur...  
Lily-Sam : Je pense que personne n'aurait résisté à un tel traitement ;)  
Eyzalie : Que James se décide un peu ? Pourtant il a l'air de très bien savoir ce qu'il veut...  
Dailly Till : James comme à son habitude est un handicapé d ela communication...  
Millou : Si tu avais eu d ela curiosité, et que tu avais visité mon blog, tu aurais déjà lu ce chapitre sans attendre une nuit... Avec en plus un OS.**

**Bonne lecture  
A jeudi ou vendredi  
E**

* * *

**Une soirée chaotique**

Je me dirige vers la Salle Commune Griffondor.

Je viens de passer la soirée la plus étrange que je n'ai jamais vécue. Pourtant elle devait être des plus simple et agréable : journée shopping, puis rendez vous avec mon admirateur secret mais à un moment ou à un autre j'ai du perdre le contrôle de tout cela et je me suis retrouvée comme plongée dans la quatrième dimension.

J'étais rentrée de Pré Au Lard bien en avance pour mon rendez vous, je voulais me détendre un peu, prendre une douche et choisir avec soin mes vêtements. En effet, il ne fallait pas que j'envoie un message trop ambigu. Je voulais plaire mais pas passer pour une fille désespérée qui a besoin d'un petit ami pour faire taire les pulsions sexuelles qui la pousse à désirer son meilleur ami. Ce que je suis exactement.

Mais là, le grain de sable avait fait son apparition pour gripper la machine. Et par grain de sable, j'entends James. Je l'avais retrouvé dans mon canapé dans une attitude qui m'avait échauffé les sens. Nous nous étions légèrement disputé, sur sa volonté que je n'aille pas à ce rendez vous ou sur mon entêtement à pas vouloir lui obéir. J'avais réussi à feindre partiellement l'indifférence jusqu'au moment où il m'avait coincée contre mon armoire…

Et là, tout s'était précipité. Mon pantalon et mon chemisier avaient volé dans la chambre, suivis de peu par son pull et son jean. J'avais vaguement réalisé que nous nous allongions sur le lit que ses mains partaient en balade, retrouvant très facilement leurs marques. De mon coté, je n'étais pas en reste et je fus même la première à glisser ma main sous son dernier vêtement. Le râle qui sortit de sa gorge fut la dernière chose dont je fus consciente avant de revenir sur terre.

J'avais repris contact avec la réalité, assise au dessus de lui. Nous venions encore de coucher ensemble. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être heureuse ou folle de rage. Monsieur venait pour me dire de ne pas aller à un rendez vous et il n'hésitait pas à me mettre dans son lit… Euh dans mon lit pour cela !

Soudainement ses mains avaient quitté mes hanches où elles m'avaient indiqué le rythme à suivre, pour remonter vers mes épaules. Une petite pression m'avait obligé à m'allonger totalement sur lui, bien confortablement. Il traçait des courbes dans mon dos, tandis que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle. A chaque inspiration, je sentais la colère monter en moi. Elle n'était pas tournée que vers lui, mais aussi vers moi qui n'avais pas su lui dire non. Je m'étais dégagée de ses bras et de lui.

- Où vas-tu, Lily ?

Sa voix profonde m'avait fait frissonner. Pourquoi avait il autant de pouvoir sur moi ? Je regardais à proximité si je trouvais quelque chose pour me couvrir. Nous venions de coucher ensemble mais je n'étais pas prête à me balader nue devant lui… Un comble. J'enfilais son Tee shirt, me levais et lui fis face avec beaucoup d'assurance. Où avais je trouvé tant de forces ? Malheureusement le spectacle que je vis, me coupa dans mon élan.

Il s'était tourné vers moi, tête posée sur sa main, il m'observait avec un léger sourire. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, sans doute à cause de nos baisers et ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Mon corps réagissait à la vue de tant de luxure. Il avait couvert son bas ventre avec la couette mais mon esprit imaginait très bien ce que je ne pouvais voir. Je déglutis avec difficultés avant de parler.

- Je vais me préparer pour mon rendez vous.

J'avais vu son sourire s'effacer instantanément. Mais il en restait toujours aussi désirable. Comment faisait il ? M'avait il drogué ? Ou ensorcelée ? Son regard posé sur mes lèvres me fit prendre conscience que je les mordillais. Je stoppais tout et attendis la suite parce que j'étais maintenant persuadée que nous n'allions pas tarder à nous disputer.

- Tu veux toujours y aller ?!

A sa voix, enfin surtout à son ton, je sus qu'il était particulièrement énervé. Et pour l'avoir vu rarement énervé, je savais que j'avais fait très fort avec cette simple phrase. Ce que j'avais pu aussi remarquer c'était l'intensité de ses colères. Il devenait impressionnant. Oh attention, il ne devenait pas violent mais les propos qu'il tenait étaient très durs à encaisser.

- Et pourquoi aurais je changé d'avis ?!

Je reculais en voyant qu'il se levait. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il allait vouloir m'impressionner par sa taille… Une fois debout, je me sentis petite devant lui, comme je m'y attendais à vrai dire. De le voir nu, devant moi et le regard noir, je réalisais que je quittais ses bras pour aller voir un autre homme. Je ne pensais pas être un jour ce genre de filles… Mais à vrai dire pourquoi m'en voudrais je ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais flirter ou que sais je encore, avec un autre. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous étions un couple…

- Je pensais qu'après, tu oublierais ce stupide rendez vous !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais oublié ce rendez vous…

- Dois je te rappeler que nous venons de faire l'amour ? s'écria t il en pointant le doigt vers le lit.

- Non, James, nous venons de baiser ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !

'Baiser' depuis quand j'arrive à sortir ce genre de mots ? Depuis quand j'arrive à les dire sans rougir, ni bégayer et à James… A un James encore nu devant moi. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je posais les mains sur le lavabo tête baissée. Mais à priori, pour lui la conversation n'est pas close.

- Baiser ? Tu crois vraiment que ce que nous venons de faire était une simple partie de jambes en l'air ?!

Je relève la tête et observe son reflet dans le miroir face à moi. Finalement je donnerais tout pour ne pas avoir dit ça mais le mal est fait et j'ai aussi mauvais caractère que lui… Aucun des deux ne voudra perdre la face devant l'autre, pourtant l'un des deux pliera… Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce sera moi. Il me saisit par l'épaule pour que je lui fasse face.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce que nous venons de faire était une simple partie de baise ?!

Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je voulais prendre ma douche et partir de là. Je n'étais même plus sure de vouloir savoir qui était mon admirateur secret… Je ne pourrais donc jamais avoir de vie privée avec eux… Il fallait toujours qu'ils trouvent un moyen soit pour que le garçon me quitte, soit pour que moi je refuse…

Est-ce que ce que nous venons de faire était une simple partie de jambes en l'air ?! ou de baise ?! Pour moi non, je m'en rendais bien compte. Je tenais trop à lui, c'était mon meilleur ami, cela ne pouvait être aussi simple… Mais je ne lui avouerais pas, ou en tout cas pas ce soir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait plus de pouvoir sur moi qu'il n'en avait déjà.

- Oui.

Je l'avais alors contourné pour enlever son tee shirt et me glisser sous la douche. Je lui avais menti et j'avais vu que ça l'avait blessé. J'avais blessé James par des mots et je m'en voulais énormément. Alors quand j'ai senti ses mains sur mon dos, puis sur mon ventre, je me suis laissée faire. Je voulais ainsi me faire pardonner. Sans plus de préambule, il avait enfoncé un doigt en moi, me faisant crier de surprise avant de le bouger m'arrachant des gémissements. Puis il m'avait retourné vers lui. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était beau avec l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau, ses cheveux collés sur sa tête…

Sans me quitter des yeux, il m'avait plaqué contre le mur de la douche. Ma respiration était désordonnée, j'étais incapable de respirer mais la seule chose qui m'importait, était de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Il me souleva et sans réfléchir je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mains me soutenaient par les fesses tandis qu'il s'enfonçait déjà en moi. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement et je partis à la recherche de ses lèvres. Mais à chaque poussée, il en profitait pour que je ne puisse pas les atteindre.

Nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en même temps et sans qu'un seul baiser soit échangé. Je mourrai d'envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue… Il me reposa à terre et se repoussa au maximum. J'étudiais son visage, il ne reflétait aucune émotion… Je levais la main vers sa joue. Je voulais m'approcher de sa nuque pour le forcer à se pencher vers moi pour ce baiser que j'espérais tant. Mais je n'eus pas encore touché sa joue qu'il parla enfin…

- Maintenant tu pourras dire qu'on a baisé tous les deux.

Un coup de poing à l'estomac m'aurait sans doute fait le même effet. Il avait voulu me prouver quelque chose et il n'avait pas hésité… Je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais rapidement dans une serviette. Il fallait que je parte, que je quitte cette salle de bains, non cet appartement. Je m'habillais rapidement avec les mêmes habits que dans la journée. Dans le salon, je pris sans réfléchir la Carte du Maraudeur.

Je passais le portrait et commençais à courir. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je voulais juste mettre de la distance entre nous deux. Sans comprendre comment j'en étais arrivée là, je vis la statut de la sorcière borgne. Je me s'assis sur le sol attendant que mon rendez vous vienne me rejoindre.

Et il vint. Il s'agissait d'un serdaigle de sixième année avec qui j'avais souvent fait des parties d'échecs. Nous nous installâmes dans une classe pour discuter mais je fus sincère avec lui, je ne pouvais pas être plus que son amie. Il sembla prêt à s'en contenter et les deux heures ensemble furent agréables et eurent l'avantage de me faire oublier pour un moment James.

Me voilà enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. J'ai regardé la carte et je sais que les trois Maraudeurs sont là, juste derrière le portrait à m'attendre sans aucun doute. Dans peu de temps je vais revoir James… Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Ma belle, il serait temps que tu me donnes le mot de passe… Me dit gentiment la Grosse Dame.

- Flamèche.

- Elle fait quoi ? entendis je alors que je pénétrais dans la Salle Commune.

- Elle est à son rendez vous, Sirius.

- Si au moins on avait la Carte du Maraudeur, on pourrait savoir avec qui elle est !

- Pour que tu fasses de sa vie un enfer, non merci, dis je amusée. On va manger ?


	15. Réconciliation

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et voilà encore une semaine de passée, j'espère qu'elle a été agréable pour vous. N'oubliez pas d'aller me dire quelle fic vous voulez après celle ci qui compte 29 chapitres en tout.**

**Nini : Ce petit chapitre devrait te faire du bien au ti coeur.  
Eyzalie : Non James n'est plus avec Marylin depuis le bal de Noel.  
Vava37 : Ravie de voir que tu as réussi à avoir un peu de temps à toi. Assez pour lire des fics.  
Lily-Sam : Il a pas fait ça pour lui faire plaisir...  
Dailly Till : T'inquiète j'ai réussi à les mettre ensemble et de façon crédible... Enfin j'espère.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt  
E**

* * *

**Réconciliation**

- Si au moins on avait la Carte du Maraudeur, on pourrait savoir avec qui elle est !

- Pour que tu fasses de sa vie un enfer, non merci, dis je amusée. On va manger ?

Ils s'étaient redressés tous les trois pour se tourner vers moi. Rémus souriait sûrement de ma repartie. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers Sirius qui lui par contre, avait l'air… énervé ? James, quant à lui, me regarda rapidement avant de retourner à la contemplation du feu de cheminée. Nos rapports étaient déjà tendus avant mais là… Nous avions tous les deux été trop loin.

- Si tu nous racontais ta soirée, Pti bout, demanda Rémus.

Devais je leur dire que grace à James, je savais maintenant la différence entre faire l'amour et baiser ? Non, je ne pense pas pourtant là tout de suite je suis incapable de penser à autre chose.

- Tu rougis !!! S'écria Sirius. Ne me dis pas que tu l'as embrassé dès le premier rendez vous ?!

Il ne peut pas se taire lui ?! Je vois James serrer les mâchoires tandis que je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'inspire un bon coup et me lance dans la description de ma soirée. Enfin la partie où James ne figure pas.

- Non, il n'y pas eu de baiser Sir'…

- Déçue ? demanda t il impatient.

Déçue ? Oui, j'étais déçue. Pas que le Serdaigle ne m'ait pas embrassé, non. J'étais déçue que James ne l'ait pas fait… Mais ça aussi je ne pouvais pas le dire…

- Non, il est gentil mais c'est tout.

Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression fugace que tous les trois venaient de pousser un soupir de soulagement ? Ils m'agaçaient à être aussi protecteurs !

- Mais bon on doit se revoir…

Leurs visages se crispèrent de nouveau, même celui de Rémus. Alors là, il allait falloir qu'il m'explique ! D'habitude des trois, il est celui qui m'aide à défendre ma vie privée et là… Je me levais fermement décidée à clore la conversation et à aller manger.

- On va manger ? J'ai faim !

- Oui ! S'écrièrent ensemble Sirius et Rémus en se levant.

- Tu ne viens pas, James ?

- Non, allez y sans moi, je n'ai pas faim.

Le repas fut calme. Les deux Maraudeurs cherchaient par tous les moyens à savoir qui était mon admirateur secret. Lassés de mes réponses hors sujet, ils commencèrent à parler de Quidditch et du match qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Au moment de les quitter pour retourner dans mes appartements, je sortis la Carte du Maraudeur de ma poche. Je vis James dans son dortoir et la tendis à Sirius.

- Tiens, je te la rends.

- C'était donc toi qui l'avais ?!

- Eh oui. Bonne nuit les petits !

- Pti Bout ?

- Quoi, Sir' ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour l'avoir ?

- Arrêtez de faire traîner vos affaires, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

La semaine avait débuté à l'identique des précédentes. J'évitais au maximum James qui faisait tout pour ne pas me croiser lui aussi. Les cours et les devoirs rythmaient mes journées les rendant d'un triste à mourir mais je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Si à mon anniversaire, je ne m'étais pas laissée aller, je n'en serais pas là. J'aurais toujours mon meilleur ami et aussi peut être un petit ami…

Nous étions vendredi soir et contrairement à l'habitude, nous n'étions pas passé à la bibliothèque. La raison de ce manque de sérieux était la pleine lune que nous pouvions voir de la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons. Rémus était très agité ce soir là, et il ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi. Nous le conduisîmes à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui.

Les garçons étaient partis me laissant seule avec lui. Il en était toujours ainsi. Je passais la soirée avec Rémus jusqu'à son départ pour la cabane hurlante. Après les garçons le rejoignaient là bas pour passer la nuit. J'avais voulu être animagus pour les accompagner mais ils avaient refusé et Rémus m'avait avoué qu'il se sentirait plus tranquille si je ne venais pas. Il craignait de me faire mal, de commettre un acte impardonnable à ses yeux.

Alors je les attendais le matin dans la salle commune pour savoir comment s'était passée leur escapade nocturne. Je les enviais mais maîtriser un loup garou n'était pas une chose facile pour eux alors moi.. Je serais un poids plutôt qu'une aide.

- Lily, commença Rémus. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que tu fasses pour moi.

- De quoi s'agit il, Rém' ?

- Pourrais tu pardonner à James ?

- Hein ?!

- Oui, avec Marylin, il s'est comporté comme un abruti. Mais il s'en veut, tu sais.

- …

- Il est mal depuis.

- Rémus…

- S'il te plait. J'aimerais tant retrouver mes amis. Laisse le au moins te parler pour s'excuser.

Nous n'avions plus parlé après ça. Je jetais régulièrement des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Il était plongé dans ses pensées… Etait ce pour cela qu'il était si nerveux ce soir ?

Je retournais dans ma chambre, tachant de faire taire cette appréhension qui grandissait en moi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur cette nuit. J'espère que les garçons seront prudents. Je m'endormis difficilement et je fus réveillée très tôt. Je m'habillais après une longue douche chaude et me dirigeais directement vers l'infirmerie. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Je franchis les portes en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le rideau autour de son lit était tiré. Je m'avançais sur la pointe des pieds et passais de l'autre coté. Je retins un cri de surprise en voyant Sirius et James déjà au chevet d'un Rémus blessé. En effet, un bandeau lui entourait le crâne, rehaussant son teint cireux.

- Que s'est il passé, m'exclamais je une main devant la bouche.

- J'ai été forcé de l'assommer. On n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser.

- Pourquoi ?

J'avais posé la question sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Après tout, il n'y en avait pas réellement. Cela revenait à demander pourquoi il avait été mordu lui plutôt qu'un autre…

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ? S'emporta Sirius.

- Sirius, calme toi, dit James.

- Je te rassure, c'est aussi de ta faute !

- Sirius, on en parlera plus tard… tentais je.

- Non, on va en parler tout de suite, là que vous êtes tous les deux présents !

Je commençais à avoir une petite idée de ce qui allait suivre et je n'étais pas sure de vouloir avoir cette conversation tout de suite. Je regardais James qui semblait mal en point. Assommer Rémus avait du être une décision dure à prendre et l'accusation que je sentais poindre, ne lui mettrait pas de baume au cœur. Mais pourquoi voulais je le protéger à ce point ?

- Il en a marre de vous voir vous éviter tous les deux ! Tout ça à cause d'une fille, en plus ! On est d'accord James tu as été un con de première sur ce coup là mais Lily, bordel ! Fais un effort et arrêtes de te comporter comme une gamine !

- Une gamine ?! Mon meilleur ami n'hésite pas à me laisser tomber pour une fille et toi tu me traites de gamine ?!

- Lily…

- Quoi James ?! Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, que c'est la femme de ta vie ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas me demander de te comprendre ?!

- Non, parce que je n'ai été qu'un abruti dans cette histoire. Qu'il n'y a pas un soir où je ne souhaite que tout cela n'ait été qu'un cauchemar. J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière mais je ne le peux pas…

Il semblait si sincère, si perdu… Une larme vint mourir au coin de mes lèvres. Je ne voulais plus me déchirer avec lui, je m'approchais de lui, et me glissais dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, mais je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai quitté cet endroit que j'aimais tant.

- Arrête de pleurer vieux, tu vas réussir à me faire chialer moi aussi !

Je relevais la tête pour voir le visage de James inondé de larmes. Nous étions que deux imbéciles et il nous avait fallu cette mésaventure pour que nous nous en rendions compte.


	16. Une victoire

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Alors comme d'habitude pour commencer quelques PETITES NEWS : merci pour tout ceux qui ont participé au questionnaire chinois de Marion 86, ça me permet d'un peu mieux vous 'connaitre'. Merci aussi à ceux qui viennent sur mon blog et spécialement à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Je suis ravie que le Two Shot spécial Halloween vous ait plut. Enfin, à partir d'aujourd'hui et tous les jours de la semaine (du lundi au vendredi), vous aurez un chapitre du défi du mois sur mon blog. Je ne sais pas encore si je le publierais sur FF...**

**Nini : Eh oui, il fallait bien qu'ils se réconcilient un jour et que ça commence par quelque chose...  
Eyzalie : celui là te paraitra peut être tout aussi court, désolée mais c'est pour la bonne cause.**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Une victoire**

A partir de ce moment là, nous étions redevenus les amis d'autrefois. J'avais tout de même du mal à reprendre certaines habitudes comme les câlins qui entouraient certaines de nos conversations. Mon corps était trop réactif, et même si nous reparlions comme avant, nous avions été amants et cela jouait beaucoup.

Nous avions passé le samedi au chevet de Rémus. Il avait rouvert les yeux peu de temps avant le déjeuner pour nous trouver discutant gaiement. Sirius vit en premier qu'il était réveillé et lui sauta aussitôt au cou.

- Lunard !!! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !

- Sirius, tu m'étrangles.

- Désolé. Ca va la tête ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'un cerf m'est rentré dedans…

Il souriait en disant cela mais je vis James baisser les yeux. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir fait cela mais d'après ce qu'ils m'avaient raconté, ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le choix. Dès le début de sa transformation, il s'était montré très nerveux et pensant bien faire, ils étaient tout de même sortis. Pour le faire courir un peu et se défouler.

Malheureusement, une fois en liberté, il avait été de plus en plus agressif et il avait commencé à se battre avec James. Sirius n'avait rien pu faire pour le retenir et James s'était vu contraint de l'assommer rapidement avant qu'il ne soit trop faible pour le faire…

- James, vieux frère, je ne t'en veux pas, rassures toi. Je suis même désolé d'avoir été aussi agressif à ton encontre…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Le principal est que je n'ai pas tapé trop fort…

- Oui !

J'étais restée dans mon coin pendant toute leur conversation. Cela me faisait si plaisir de voir l'amitié qui les unissait tous les trois. J'étais heureuse de les connaître, d'être pour ainsi dire la quatrième Maraudeuse. D'un point de vue extérieur, ils paraissaient totalement différents, plus arrogants. C'était sans aucun doute possible pour cela que Marylin avait fuit pendant si longtemps.

- Lily, ça va ? demanda Rémus en me voyant pour la première fois.

- Je me suis fait du souci pour toi !

- Il ne fallait pas, Pti Bout !

Il nous avait rejoins pour le dîner et nous avions discuté encore longtemps après. J'étais retournée à mon appartement avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La journée avait été longue et fructueuse. Avec James, nous nous reparlions même si c'était bien peu par rapport à avant mais c'était déjà ça. Durant la semaine, nous reprîmes nos habitudes. Le moindre temps libre, nous étions tous les quatre même les devoirs paraissaient moins rébarbatifs.

Le jeudi soir, je fus exceptionnellement seule pour réviser. Les garçons m'avaient sorti une excuse très peu crédible et comme à mon habitude je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus. Je lisais donc un chapitre de mon manuel de métamorphose quand j'eu le droit à un baiser sur la tempe. Mon cœur avait fait un bond, je savais donc qui se tenait à mes cotés sans avoir besoin de quitter des yeux mon livre.

- Que veux tu ? dis je doucement.

- Savoir comment tu allais, répondit James.

- Bien. Dans un paragraphe, j'ai fini de travailler pour ce soir. Et toi ?

- Vas y fini, on en parle tout de suite après.

J'eus un petit sourire et je retournais immédiatement à ma lecture. Ce qui fut très difficile, le savoir là, si près… Je voyais du coin de l'œil qu'il m'observait… C'est moi, ou il fait chaud d'un seul coup ? Je fermais mon livre tout en me tournant vers lui. Il rangeait mes plumes dans ma trousse puis prit mes livres avant de se lever.

- On y va ?

- On va où ?

- Dans ton appartement…

Mon appartement ? Pourquoi faire ? Et pourquoi surtout ai-je d'un seul coup le corps en feu ? Serais je en train de penser à ce que je crois ? Serait il… Peut être voulait il tout simplement parler de ce qui se passait entre nous et il est vrai que la bibliothèque n'était pas le meilleur lieu pour cela.

- De quoi voulais tu parler ? Demandais je pour briser ce silence trop pesant.

- De rien.

- De rien ?!

- Oui. C'est juste que ce soir j'avais envie de discuter avec toi… Tu sais comme avant.

Oh… Il avait envie de discuter… Pourquoi étais je déçue ? Qu'avais je espéré ? Je me maudissais d'avoir de telles envies alors que lui semblait tout à fait à l'aise à mes cotés. Merlin, qu'est ce que j'aurais donné pour un baiser…

Ce soir là, nous n'avons réellement fait que parler. Parler d'après Poudlard, d'avant Poudlard et de pendant Poudlard. Tout en nous rappelant les bons souvenirs, nous nous étions rapprochés et j'étais maintenant dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son épaule, l'écoutant se souvenir d'une blague de quatrième année. Je l'interrompais par moment pour lui signifier que j'étais toujours éveillée mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Samedi aurait lieu un match de Quidditch, et comme toujours, il venait me voir pour penser à autre chose… Tout était redevenu comme avant… Sauf que moi, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse !

Le vendredi, la tension fut à son comble. Sirius était lui silencieux alors que James donnait des instructions à ses joueurs à chaque fois qu'il en croisait un.

Le samedi, en descendant, il avait croisé l'attrapeur et n'avait pu là encore s'empêcher de lui parler.

- Il faut à tout prix qu'il y ait au minimum 50 points de différences pour nous, d'accord ? Par contre, si on est mené de plus de 30 points tu arrêtes le carnage, okay ?

- James, ça fait dix fois que tu me le dis !

- C'est pour être sur que tu t'en souviennes.

- Tu devrais te détendre, gars ! C'est pas contre les Serpentard qu'on joue !

- Oui, mais toute victoire est bonne à prendre !

- Faudrait que tu te trouves une copine, James… Histoire de faire baisser la pression !

Et il était parti. James était resté muet devant cette dernière phrase tandis que Rémus et Sirius s'esclaffaient. De mon coté, j'étais très gênée. Pas par le sous-entendu à peine voilé non… Mes hormones me jouaient vraiment des tours…

Des filles qui passaient à se moment là, n'avaient pas hésité à lui envoyer des clins d'œil aguicheurs et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas leur sauter au cou. L'une d'elle s'était arrêtée face à James et lui avait susurré quelque chose à l'oreille… Il la regarda d'un air troublé puis se tourna vers moi. Que la situation était gênante ! Je décidais donc de partir vers la Grande Salle pour manger et les trois autres suivirent. Ce fut bien sur le sujet de conversation de tout le repas…

Avec Rémus, nous les quittèrent à l'entrée du terrain, eux allant vers les vestiaires et nous vers les tribunes… ce ne fut qu'une fois assise que je me rappelais la dernière fois où j'étais venue… A la fin du match, Marylin l'avait embrassé et toute cette embrouille avait débuté. A moins que ce ne soit le baiser de la veille qui n'ait tout déclanché… A ce moment là, je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas que ma relation avec James changerait aussi radicalement.

Le match commença et ce fut sans surprise que Griffondor remporta la victoire avec plus de points d'écart que James n'en avait voulu. A peine avait il touché le sol, que son équipe le félicitait. Les supporters descendirent doucement vers le terrain et quand nous arrivâmes, Sirius et James étaient en pleine discussion avec de superbes filles. Mon cœur se serra et je fis demi tour pour rentrer au château.

- Où vas-tu Pti Bout ? me demanda Rémus soucieux.

- Je rentre. On se voit ce soir à la fête ?

- Tu ne vas pas les féliciter ?

- Ils sont occupés, je ferais ça ce soir.

Je n'avais pas attendu plus longtemps pour partir. J'avais marché d'un bond jusqu'à mon appartement et je m'étais allongée sur mon lit, fixant le plafond et cherchant à savoir pourquoi l'avoir vu avec une autre fille m'avait rendu si malheureuse… L'heure du dîner approchait et celui de la soirée aussi, je me levais et tachais de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue.

Prise d'une impulsion subite, je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et inspectais son contenu. Ce soir, je voulais me mettre sur mon trente et un. Je voulais qu'il me trouve belle ou tout du moins désirable. Je saisis un dos nu noir plutôt sage et une jupe noire qui arrivait au dessus du genou. Je pris une bonne douche et relevais mes cheveux en une queue haute. J'enfilais ma robe de sorcier par-dessus pour ne pas attirer l'attention des professeurs et descendis rejoindre les autres.

Je m'assis avec les garçons qui discutaient encore du match et mangeais en silence. Et si malgré mes efforts vestimentaires, il ne m'embrassait pas ? Je secouais la tête pour faire partir cette idée. Il serait toujours temps d'improviser, pour le moment il fallait que je profite. Le repas fut rapide et bientôt tous les Griffondors avaient disparu des couloirs de Poudlard et étaient remontés dans leur Salle Commune. Seules quelques exceptions ne vinrent pas mais peu nous importait après tout.

Nous entrâmes dans la Tour Griffondor et une fois de plus toutes les filles se jetèrent sur eux. Pitoyable !!! Voilà ce qu'elles étaient… Enfin moi aussi puisque je rêvais de faire la même chose. Je dépassais ces effusions d'hormones et enlevais ma robe de sorcier. Après l'avoir soigneusement posé sur le dossier d'une chaise, je me retournais et vis que James ne me quittait pas des yeux… Une vague de chaleur apparue dans mon bas ventre… Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose sinon j'allais l'embrasser là.

Je vis Sirius s'approcher de moi avec une bièraubeurre et un whisky pur feu dans les mains. Il me tendit la première.

- Merci, Sirius. Bon match au fait !

- Ah ! Je croyais que n'allais jamais te décider à me féliciter ! Et je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ?

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas eu assez avec tes groupies, dis je en plaisantant.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Il me prit dans ses bras et glissa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou avant de me soulever légèrement. Il me reposa et recula laissant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Ca fait plaisir d'être de nouveau tous les quatre réunis !

- Oui.

- Patmol, bas les pattes !

- James ! Tu as réussi à te libérer de toutes ces filles folles de ton corps ?

- Oui. Et c'est mon tour, dit il avec un geste de la tête dans ma direction.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Demandais je taquine.

- Je me passerais de ton accord !

Il m'arracha des mains de Sirius pour me coller à lui. Que j'étais bien là !


	17. La soirée

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Merci à tous. Pas Sans Toi devrait bientôt apparaitre sur FF... Sous forme condensée.**

**Camille : J'aime bien vous faire mariner :D, c'est mon occupation préférée !  
Nini : Je vois que tu as saisi l'avantage d'aller sur le blog ;)  
Eyzalie : Celui là devrait te plaire énomément...  
Millou : C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. **

**Bonne lecture ici et ailleurs  
E**

* * *

**La soirée**

Il m'arracha des mains de Sirius pour me coller à lui. Que j'étais bien là ! Mais bien vite il s'écarta de moi. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'apprécier réellement d'être dans ses bras que déjà il partait. Je me sentis abandonnée et bien vite énervée. En effet, une fille très courtement vêtue était venue lui proposer de danser, il n'avait pas refusé. A vrai dire, pourquoi l'aurait il fait ? Je les observais maintenant le plus discrètement possible.

Elle était collé à lui et laissait ses mains vagabonder sur ses pectoraux, les caressant langoureusement au travers de sa chemise. Quant à lui, il souriait les mains posées à sa taille. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui parler à l'oreille et il fut très clair qu'elle venait de lui faire une proposition… Je me détestais !!! Pourquoi fallait il que je sois si timide ?! Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si nous étions des inconnus !!!

Mais peut être était ce cela le problème. Nous n'étions pas des inconnus mais nous n'étions plus des amis. Le sexe avait tout changé entre nous et nous avions jamais parlé de cela tous les deux. Du coup, nous ne savions pas ce que l'autre pensait… Et cela me minait. Je devais être pour lui qu'une fille d'un soir comme d'autres avant moi mais pourquoi était il venu avant mon rendez vous de la St Valentin ?

Et puis si je le laissais tant indifférent, il semblerait moins gêné en ma présence. J'avais bien vu dans la semaine que le fait que je sois là le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas s'asseoir à coté de moi et quand il me parlait, il restait à une distance plus que raisonnable… Il devait vouloir s'assurer que je ne basais pas trop d'espoir sur nous…

Sans me faire trop d'espoir à ce sujet, c'était surtout des envies que j'avais et même après deux heures de danse avec tout un tas de personne, le seul qui hantait mes esprits étaient encore et toujours James. Je voulais danser avec lui mais contrairement à d'habitude, il ne m'invitait pas. Je me rapprochais du petit groupe avec qui il parlait, constitué de trois filles et d'un garçon.

- Franchement quand tu vois le cognard arriver sur toi, c'est grisant…

Je l'écoutais quelques minutes avant de me lasser. Je reviendrais plus tard. Je soupirais en me retournant pour repartir sur la piste de danse. Ce ne sera pas encore ce soir que j'aurais mon baiser… J'allais devoir me faire à l'idée que je n'en aurais plus… Une main me saisit le poignet et je me retrouvais contre un torse puissant.

- Tu voulais me parler, Pti Bout ?

- Non, je voulais danser…

- Tu as déjà dansé avec tous les gars présents pourtant…

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, dis je d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne sont pas toi, murmurais je en rougissant.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux. J'avais l'impression que tous les gens qui nous entouraient, avaient disparu. Nous étions seuls et il allait m'embrasser. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas ce qui arriva. Quelqu'un l'appela de l'autre bout de la salle. Sirius. Il lui faisait signe de le rejoindre et c'est ce qu'il fit. J'étais vraiment une cruche de penser que lui aussi pourrait avoir envie…

Je dansais encore un peu mais le cœur n'y était plus. Je me dirigeais vers le buffet pour prendre une autre bièraubeurre. J'avais une furieuse envie de boire plus que de raison pour oublier tout cela mais je risquais de parler plus que je ne le souhaitais… Si seulement…

- Ca va, Pti Bout ?

- Oui, Rémus. Pourquoi ?

- Tu fixes le buffet depuis quelques minutes maintenant…

- Oh, je réfléchissais…

- Dis plutôt que tu as un peu trop bu, Pti Bout, ajouta Sirius qui venait d'arriver accompagné de James.

- Non, pas autant que ça.

- Je la raccompagne à son appartement, dit James d'une voix ferme.

- Mais quand je vous dis que je n'ai pas trop bu !

Personne ne semblait m'écouter. Je poussais un soupir et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine ! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils croient que j'étais saoule !!! Mince j'avais une réputation de sérieux à maintenir ! Mais quand James revint avec la Carte du Maraudeur et ma robe de sorcier, je compris que je n'avais réellement pas le choix. Il attrapa mon coude et me poussa vers la sortie.

Une fois le portrait refermé, je me débattis pour qu'il me lâche et partis d'un pas raide tout en lançant par-dessus mon épaule.

- Si tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, pour pouvoir t'occuper tranquillement de tes groupies ce n'était pas la peine de te proposer pour me raccompagner ! Et puis je ne suis pas saoule ! J'ai bu qu'une bièraubeurre !

- Serais tu jalouse ?

- Quoi ?!

- Tu es jalouse de toutes ces filles avec qui j'ai dansé ce soir !

- Va au diable !

Oui j'étais jalouse. Oui, je voulais danser tout contre lui comme il l'avait fait avec plusieurs filles durant la soirée. Oui, je savais que je ne réussirais pas à dormir, l'imaginant au lit avec l'une d'elles. Nous marchions en silence. J'étudiais les tableaux devant lesquels nous passions tentant de me rappeler celui qui venait après. Quand nous arrivâmes au niveau de celui de Molingus Fatcher, j'eus une idée. Je savais qu'un renfoncement se trouvait juste après pour avoir entendu les garçons en parler comme un endroit de flirt…

Je m'arrêtais brutalement, les yeux posés sur cet endroit. Je détournais les yeux vers James et je vis qu'il regardait lui aussi ce creux dans le mur. Il serrait les mâchoires et son regard se fit dur.

- James, embrasse moi.

Il posa enfin les yeux sur moi. Il cligna des paupières et secoua la tête.

- Non, Lily…

Il était reparti aussitôt en direction de mon appartement. Je me sentais honteuse d'avoir osé demander… Pourquoi l'avais je fait ? Et pourquoi avait il refusé ? Que le chemin pouvait être long ! Je prononçais le mot de passe et entrais m'attendant à ce qu'il reparte aussitôt. Au lieu de ça, il posa ma robe sur le dossier du canapé et se retourna vers moi.

Que doit on dire dans ces moments là ? Je m'étais ridiculisée… Je baissais la tête et regardais le bout de mes bottes. Merlin, faites qu'il parte. Maintenant. Avant que je ne commence à pleurer. Je sentis un doigt me toucher le menton pour que je relève le visage vers lui.

- Redemande le moi…

- Pour que tu refuses de nouveau ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser là où j'ai emmené tant de filles… Redemande le moi.

Mon cœur s'affola… Je voyais tant de choses non dites dans cette phrase… Je lui souris.

- Fais moi l'amour, James.

Il avait eu un sourire, celui du vainqueur. Il s'était approché de moi et m'avait enfin embrassé. J'avais cédé. Il avait gagné. Mais au final, il n'y avait pas vraiment de perdants. Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos vêtements entre le salon et la chambre, arrivant nus à coté de mon lit. Il me détailla du regard, me faisant rougir avant de faire ce que je lui avais demandé… Deux fois.

Je me réveillais doucement, sentant qu'il bougeait de l'autre coté du lit… Va t il encore partir comme un voleur ? Ou va-t-il me réveiller ? J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je vote pour la première solution ! Je me met sur le coté et me roule en boule. Pourquoi ai-je cédé ? Pourquoi ai je suivis mon instinct ? Et surtout pourquoi ai-je tant envie de lui ? Je soupire. Je suis dans le mauvais rôle. Il aime Marylin mais couche avec moi. Pense t il à elle quand nous…

Une larme s'échappe de mes cils. Je n'aurais pas du penser à elle. Après tout il est normal qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. Elle est parfaite pour lui alors que moi… Je suis plus petite, moins voluptueuse et rousse ! Vous en connaissez beaucoup de canons de la beauté roux ?! Moi je n'en connais pas… Et puis toutes ces taches de rousseur, ce que ça peut être laid !

Une seconde larme s'échappa mais je sentis un doigt l'essuyer. J'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer ceux chocolat de James.

- Salut toi !

- Salut, murmurais je.

- Je rentre au dortoir. On se voit au déjeuner ?

- D'accord.

Je le vis alors se pencher pour m'embrasser, et tandis que mes bras se nouaient derrière son cou, j'apparus à moitié nue. Il approfondit le baiser tout en laissant une de ses mains me caresser et venir titiller un de mes seins.

- Je dois y aller, Lily.

- D'accord.

Pourtant il resta là, assis à mon chevet me regardant avec un sourire. Je rougis, tout en remontant la couette jusqu'à sous le menton.

- Lily, pour mon anniversaire, tu accepterais de passer tout le week-end rien qu'avec moi ?

- A condition que tous tes devoirs soient faits, dis je mutine.

- Condition acceptée ! Attends toi à me voir toute la semaine avec toi à la bibliothèque pour que ce miracle ait lieu !

Il se leva enfin et partit. J'entendis le portrait se refermer derrière lui et je poussais un immense cri de joie. Pour une fois, nous nous étions séparés en bon terme et avec même un rendez vous !


	18. Son anniversaire 12

**C'est le week end !!! **

**Demain pas de parution ni ici ni sur le blog (je préfère prévenir que recevoir des mails de menaces...).  
Pas Sans Toi est fini à 2 - 3 chapitres près (ça fait environ 20 chapitres au total...). Le défi de Camille sera publié dès le début du mois de décembre je pense. J'ai eu deux idées, l'une sera sans doute un two shot que je publierais sur un weekend quant à l'autre, elle sera beaucoup plus longue... **

**Après celle ci et d'après vos votes, ce sera Me Séduire - Te résister et entre temps j'essayerais d'avoir une vie sociale, il parait que c'est sympa... **

**Merci encore une fois d'être si nombreux à venir me lire sur mon blog et de laisser des traces de votre passage :D Ca fait toujours plaisir.**

**Nini : Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu ce chapitre, maisj'espère que tout cela te plait :)  
Eyzalie : Bonne (re ? ) lecture.**

**A dimanche tout le monde (... Ou presque ;) )  
E**

* * *

**Son anniversaire**

Toute la semaine, James m'avait accompagné à la bibliothèque et il continuait même à travailler une fois les autres couché. J'adorais l'idée qu'il faisait autant d'efforts pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec moi le week-end suivant.

Notre comportement devant les autres n'avait pas changé, nous étions toujours des amis. Parfois je rêvais qu'il prenait le risque d'un léger baiser ou encore d'une caresse… Il faut avouer que passer autant de temps à ses cotés sans pouvoir le toucher me troublait, j'étais en permanence dans les nuages et ma concentration était mise à l'épreuve. Mais je semblais être la seule que cela dérangeait pour mon plus grand malheur…

Un soir, Sirius s'était enfin étonné de l'acharnement avec lequel James travaillait cette semaine là. J'avais rougis et baissé la tête vers mon parchemin tout en tendant l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

- Pti Bout a accepté de passer le week-end avec moi, si tous mes devoirs étaient faits.

- Oh, je vois. Remus, tu vas donc devoir me supporter tout le week-end.

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit celui-ci sans lever les yeux de son manuel. J'ai un rendez vous avec une charmante Poufsouffle samedi soir…

Vendredi soir, en allant me coucher, je souriais en y repensant. Malgré le petit secret qui nous liait James et moi, l'ambiance entre nous quatre était redevenue au beau fixe. Nous discutions, rigolions… J'avais passé une très bonne semaine comme je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps. J'avais enfilé ma nuisette avant de glisser dans mon lit pour m'y endormir aussitôt.

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par… Mince j'aurais cru qu'on venait de m'embrasser… Je me retournais dans mon lit tout en bougonnant un peu. Faut que je me rendorme, on est samedi ! Je sentis mon matelas bouger à coté de moi… C'est clair maintenant qu'il y a quelqu'un dans mon lit ! Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'une voix brisa le silence.

- J'adore ta nuisette, Pti Bout !

- James, laisse moi dormir !

Je me calais dans ses bras, prête à me rendormir mais l'odeur de son gel de douche m'en empêcha. Je me retournais pour ne plus avoir mon nez contre son torse. Il vint alors se coller à mon dos et sa main partant en vadrouille en dessous de ma nuisette. Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps tandis qu'il me mordillait le cou… Pas de grasse matinée aujourd'hui. Par contre, un réveil très tendre.

En sortant de ma douche, j'avais trouvé la robe que je portais à la rentrée étalée sur mon lit avec les ballerines assorties… J'aurais du me sentir fâchée qu'il ait osé fouillé dans mes affaires mais pourtant je me fus flattée qu'il s'en souvienne et veuille que je la porte aujourd'hui.

Après m'être préparée, je le rejoignis dans le salon pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner et partir à Pré Au Lard. Tout le monde était déjà là quand nous faisons notre entrée. Les regards se tournent vers nous mais ne s'arrêtent pas réellement. Ici tout le monde à l'habitude de nous voir ensemble.

- Bah dis donc Pti Bout, t'es dure à réveiller ou quoi ?! S'écria Sirius.

- De quoi tu causes ?

- Une heure que James est parti te chercher et vous apparaissez que maintenant…

Je grognais. Je n'allais pas lui dire tout de même qu'il n'avait pas fait que me réveiller tout de même ! Je vis James sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation avec Rémus. Comment faisait il pour être aussi à l'aise ? Je n'aimais pas l'idée que nous cachions quelque chose à nos amis mais je ne pouvais nier que ce petit goût d'interdit me plaisait énormément.

- On y va, Lily ?

- Moui.

- Vous nous rejoigniez à 15h aux Trois Balais pour qu'on puisse boire un verre tous les quatre ?

- D'accord.

- Non, pas cette fois.

Nous avions répondu tous les deux en même temps et nos réponses ne correspondaient pas trop. James se tourna alors vers moi, l'air interrogateur et pas franchement heureux de ma réponse. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, signe qu'il attendait une explication.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore acheté ton cadeau…

- Tu avais convenu TOUT le week-end.

- Fais pas ton gamin, Potter ! Je sais déjà ce que je veux t'acheter, mais il est hors de question que tu ais ton cadeau avant dimanche soir !

- Sirius peut l'acheter à ta place !

- C'est bon, je vais m'absenter une demie heure tout au plus !

- D'accord mais en échange je dors dans ton appart' ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'essayer les lits des préfets en chef !

Pourtant dans mon souvenir, il en avait déjà essayé un plusieurs fois… Mais bon ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire.

- Tu n'as pas passé l'age des caprices ?!

- Non.

- Et si je refuse ? dis je avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle de la journée et demain soir je te fais la tête parce que tu n'auras pas de cadeaux pour moi !

- Okay, je capitule. Mais pas de bêtises dans la chambre de Noah !

- Hé James, tu devrais te trouver une fille… Sinon ça servirait à quoi d'avoir une chambre rien qu'à toi ?!

Sirius, ou l'art de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas. Je me retournais vers James… Ce n'était pas son idée tout de même ?!

- Je vais surtout profiter de l'absence de ronflements ! Bon tu es prête ?

- Je te suis.

Je me levais à sa suite et le suivis jusqu'à la porte où le concierge vérifiait nos autorisations de sortie. Je n'aimais pas cet homme, il n'avait que quelques années de plus que nous mais avait des idées très brutales pour les punitions. La première fois que les garçons m'en avaient parlé, j'avais cru qu'ils se moquaient de moi mais pas du tout… Il fallait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup d'imagination ! Heureusement le professeur Dumbledore ne le laissait pas faire !

Nous passâmes tous les deux une merveilleuse matinée à flâner le long des magasins. Nous avions acheté un gros sac de friandises chacun et nous décidâmes d'aller dans un petit parc peu fréquenté pour nous poser sur l'herbe. Nous discutions tout en nous taquinant. Le temps passait vite en sa compagnie et la pensée que durant de longs mois nous n'avions pas profité de l'autre me rendit tout un coup silencieuse.

- Que se passe t il, Pti Bout ?

Je relevais les yeux pour le voir me fixant étrangement. Ses yeux sondaient les miens mais n'obtenaient pas la réponse à leurs questions muettes.

- Je me disais que c'était vraiment dommage que…

- Que ?

Je cherchais une autre position ainsi qu'un moyen de détourner la conversation. Je ne voulais pas reparler de cela aujourd'hui. Ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour, pour tout dire.

- Que j'ai laissé une fille se mettre entre nous ?

- Ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle…

- Lily… dit il d'une voix triste.

- Ce me fait bizarre, le coupais je. Avant tu me parlais de tes histoires de cœur, maintenant on ne parle que d'avenir ou du passé.

C'était une façon indirecte de lui demander ce qu'il pensait de notre relation mais je n'avais pas le courage de poser la question sans artifice. Je l'entendis rire. Je ne savais où j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle. Après tout, je voulais savoir où tout cela nous menait. Mais il changea de sujet et bientôt moi-même j'oubliais que j'avais posé cette question.

Nous rejoignîmes à l'heure convenue les garçons aux Trois Balais devant une bièraubeurre. Je bus rapidement la mienne et tandis que je m'éclipsais pour aller acheter le cadeau de James, ils commandaient la tournée suivante. Je sortis du pub bondé, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais du dehors.

Je me dirigeais vers le magasin de Quidditch et acheta un vif d'or. Il avait perdu le sien au début de l'année, et le voir sans me faisait toujours aussi bizarre. J'avais aussi réussi à acheter un livre rare sur l'origine du Quidditch et je l'avais fait envoyé dans ce magasin pour être sure qu'il ne soit pas abîmé. Une fois tout cela payé et réduit afin que James ne les voie pas, je ressortis, pressant le pas vers les Trois Balais.

- Lily !

- Noah ! Comment vas-tu ?

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler avec lui. En effet entre la St Valentin, rien n'était organisé du coup nous avions aucune raison de nous parler. De plus, mon attitude très consciencieuse vis-à-vis des devoirs m'avait quelque peu exclue de la vie sociale du Château.

Nous commençâmes à discuter de ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière fois où nous avions discuté et j'appris qu'il était maintenant officiellement en couple avec sa cavalière du bal de Noël. Il était très heureux et n'hésita pas à me remercier d'avoir rompu avec lui. J'avais fait là quelque chose d'extraordinaire et si je ne l'avais pas fait il serait passé à coté de la femme de sa vie.

Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit réellement gentil pour moi, mais bon. Pourquoi ne puis je pas être la femme de la vie de quelqu'un ? Non, j'ai toujours le rôle de seconde, de bonne copine… Je le félicitais donc d'avoir réussis à trouver la perle rare et esquivait toutes les questions d'ordre privé qui me concernaient. De toute façon, j'aurais été bien incapable de savoir quoi dire…

- Ca ne te gêne pas Williams si je te vole Lily ?

James qui était apparu de nulle part, n'avait même pas attendu la réponse de mon homologue pour me tirer à l'écart. Euh voire même plus qu'à l'écart puisque ça donnait l'impression que nous rentrions à Poudlard…

- James, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Tu devais aller chercher mon cadeau et tout de suite revenir. Au lieu de ça, je te retrouve entrain de flirter avec ton ex.

- Flirter ?

- Oui, flirter. Tu veux que je t'explique peut être !

- Il me vantait les louanges de sa petite amie qui se trouve être aussi la femme de sa vie ! Alors je te rassure, nous ne flirtions pas ! Il me remerciait même de l'avoir plaqué !

Je me dégageais de son emprise et continuais le chemin vers le château. Quel imbécile !

- Lily…

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Tu sais le plus dur dans tout ça ?

- Non.

- C'est que je ne suis la femme de la vie de personne. Juste la bonne copine…

Je sentais les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux.

- Lily…

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait.

- Rentrons au château déposer tout nos sacs et après je te montrerais un endroit superbe que seuls les gars et moi on connaît.


	19. Son anniversaire 22

**Pfiou !  
****Ca fait trois fois que j'ecris ma réponse aux reviews !!!**

**Bon : Pas Sans Toi, fini, 25 chapitres taille blog (donc une douzaine pour FF)**

**Millou, Kassidy, Nini et Dailly Till : Merci pour vos reviews. Le reste de la fic est plus sur la mise en place de leur couple avec les peurs de Lily bien sur. En espérant que ça ne vous saoule pas de trop. DT, j'étais ravie de te revoir, j'espère qu'il n'y a rien eut de grave...**

**Bonne lecture  
A mercredi  
E**

* * *

**Son anniversaire (2)**

Une fois nos colis rangés dans ma chambre, nous partîmes vers la forêt interdite. Nous nous enfonçâmes suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se transformer sans risquer d'être vu et je fis de même. Mon animagus était un chat. Rien de bien original puisque le professeur McGonnagal se changeait elle aussi en chat mais il me fallait faire avec.

Je le suivis jusqu'à une clairière d'où la vue était magnifique. Je contemplais le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue, oubliant tout le reste. Ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis une main sur ma fourrure que je réalisais que James avait repris sa forme normale. Je fis alors de même, sa main sur la joue.

- Tu es tellement douce ma Lily…

Comment réussissait il encore à me faire rougir avec de simples mots ? Nous partagions des moments intimes passionnés, mais je rougissais toujours aussi facilement… Et puis mon cœur qui ne savait jamais comment continuer à battre dans ces moments là !

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure… A Pré Au Lard.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Oublions veux tu ?

Je vis qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Voulais je vraiment entendre ce qu'il avait à dire ? Non, alors je pris pour la première fois l'initiative d'un baiser, cherchant tout de suite l'ouverture de sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Je me mis à califourchon au dessus de lui. Mes mains jouaient avec ses cheveux tandis que les siennes étaient passées sous ma robe. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi et la faim de lui. Ses doigts se glissèrent jusqu'à mon intimité tandis que sa bouche parsemait ma gorge de baisers. Je ne pus retenir un cri auquel il répondit par un grognement.

Je le sentis s'agiter sous moi et bientôt il me pénétra dans un grognement sourd. Merlin, nous étions en train de faire l'amour dans une clairière face au plus beau paysage qu'il m'ait été donné de voir… Et pourtant il faut avouer que je ne voyais que lui… Une fois le calme revenu, je me blottis tout contre lui profitant de sa chaleur, de sa force et des caresses qu'il me faisait dans le dos.

- Lily, il faut qu'on rentre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Le souper sera fini quand nous arriverons…

- Nous irons aux cuisines et nous mangerons dans ton appartement… Qu'en penses tu ?

- Ca me va.

Je me relevais pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma robe tout en l'observant se rhabiller. Il surprit mon regard sur lui, et me fit un sourire séducteur.

- Te rends tu compte que c'est par ta faute que je suis dans cet état ?

Non, je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte. Et j'aimais bien cette idée… Ainsi il perdait ses moyens quand j'étais près de lui ?

- On y va ? Demandais je un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Je me transformais de nouveau et je crus l'entendre murmurer 'je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde' mais je n'en étais pas sure… Alors je fis comme si de rien était et partis doucement en avant.

Comme prévu, le repas était fini quand nous étions arrivés au château. Donc sans même repasser par mon appartement, nous allâmes faire des réserves aux cuisines où les elfes de maisons nous accueillirent à bras ouverts. Ils avaient décidé de nous gaver et après plusieurs minutes à batailler, nous pûmes partir avec la moitié de ce qu'ils nous proposaient.

Nous nous étions alors assis par terre devant la cheminée et nous avions pique niquer, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, adossés au canapé. La fin de la journée avait été d'un romantisme à tout épreuve et en le voyant me donner la becquée, je décrétai cette journée comme une meilleure de ma vie.

- Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi, Pti Bout ?

- Je me disais que j'avais passé une très bonne journée. Merci, James.

Je le vis sourire, puis se rapprocher de moi.

- Et la nuit ne fait que commencer…

Le lendemain matin, j'avais été la première à me réveiller. Ca m'avait permis de revivre la journée du samedi et la nuit. Une nuit qui avait tenu toutes ses promesses ! Je m'étais montré dévergondée et je savais que James avait beaucoup apprécié à mon plus grand bonheur…

Je me levais doucement et pris une douche afin d'enlever les taches de terre qui m'acculaient encore mes genoux. Quand je ressortis habillée de la salle de bains, James dormait toujours mais avec le visage dans mon oreiller. Cherchait il mon odeur ? Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et lui caressais doucement la joue.

- James, il faut te lever…

- Non, encore…

Je le vis tenter de me saisir mais je fus plus rapide et m'éloignais du lit. Il ouvrit un œil pour savoir où j'étais et paru déçu de me voir si loin.

- Reviens. On se lèvera pour le déjeuner…

- Il est midi, gros paresseux !

- Je n'ai pas faim !

- Moi qui pensais te proposer une partie de Quidditch tous les quatre…

Je l'entendis grogner puis il se leva, sans un regard pour moi. Je le suivis des yeux, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure tandis que je contemplais son corps de rêves…

- Lily, arrête ça tout de suite !

- J'ai rien fait !

- Oui, mais quand tu te mordilles la lèvre, j'ai des idées pas très romantiques !

Je lui souris avant de quitter la chambre pour m'installer dans le canapé. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le siège s'enfonça à mes cotés et il déposa un bisou sur ma mâchoire.

- On y va ?!

Nous passâmes l'après midi tous les quatre à jouer au Quidditch. Rémus et moi étions de loin les plus mauvais mais ça ne nous empêchait pas de nous amuser comme des gosses. Tandis que Sirius et James cherchaient à savoir qui était le plus casse cou des deux, nous tachions de rester sur nos balais.

J'étais en équipe avec James et alors que j'avais le souaffle, Sirius faillit me faire tomber de mon balai. Nous n'étions pas très haut dans le ciel et je cherchais à lancer le souaffle sans perdre le contrôle de mon balai, ce qui pour moi est un exercice très difficile. Sirius était passé rapidement à mon niveau me faisant sursauter. Une chute vers le sol avait alors commencé et j'avais été incapable de stopper mon balai.

- Sirius ! Tu veux la tuer ou quoi ? Hurla James en m'aidant à redresser mon balai et arrêtant ainsi ma descente.

- Désolé Pti Bout, je ne pensais pas te faire peur !

- C'est bon, si c'est ça on arrête ! Continua James.

- Mais pourquoi ? Demandais je.

- Il a faillit te tuer, on ne va pas attendre qu'il réussisse !

Et il partit vers les vestiaires.

- Suis désolé Pti Bout…

- C'est grave Sirius… Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois…

- Oui, mais d'habitude il m'engueule et on continue à jouer…

Je haussais les épaules avant de rejoindre Rémus et James qui étaient déjà pieds à terre. Nous rangeâmes les balais dans les vestiaires et nous retournâmes dans leur dortoir pour la distribution des cadeaux.

Je fus la première à lui offrir mes cadeaux. Sirius, ayant insisté pour que je commence avec les cadeaux sérieux. Les yeux de James avaient brillé quand il avait découvert le livre que je lui avais trouvé. Il sortit ensuite le Vif d'Or de sa boite le retournant dans ses doigts.

- Je me disais que ça te ferait plaisir d'en avoir un nouveau…

Il leva les yeux enfin vers moi. Et je crus y lire une question, j'ajoutais alors :

- Bah oui, ça fait bizarre de ne plus te voir jouer avec un Vif d'Or alors je t'en ai acheté pour remplacer celui que tu as perdu…

- Ton Vif d'Or n'est pas dans ta table de chevet, James ? demanda Sirius.

- Si, répondit il.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi ne jouait il plus avec s'il l'avait toujours ? Et puis, du coup, mon cadeau était ridicule… J'étais une de ses meilleures amies et je ne savais même pas que son Vif d'Or se trouvait dans sa table de nuit. Et surtout je ne savais pas pourquoi il ne jouait plus avec. Sirius du voir mon étonnement et m'expliqua.

- Marylin déteste quand il joue avec son Vif d'Or alors il n'y touche plus…

Marylin. Voilà la Reine des Glaces qui refaisait son apparition. Comment avais je pu l'oublier ? Il est vrai qu'il était agaçant à se pavaner devant elle avec mais c'était aussi un des rares moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour évacuer son stress… Mon cœur me faisait mal. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais il continuait d'espérer…

- Bon à notre tour ! s'écria Sirius.

Il posa une grosse boite devant lui et l'invita à ouvrir. James l'entrouvrit seulement, soupçonneux. En effet, Sir' avait l'habitude de nous faire des blagues et la plus grande prudence était de mise quand il faisait un cadeau. Les joues de James rougirent fortement et cette constatation me fit sortir de mes lamentations. Rémus semblait un peu mal à l'aise tandis que Sirius souriait visiblement très fier de lui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandais je.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir !

- Oh si !!! S'écriais je.

Je me rapprochais de lui pour pouvoir voir ce qui se trouvait dans la boite mais il la referma avant que je ne puisse voir quoique ce soit. Je choisis donc de m'attaquer à Sirius… Il était si content de lui, qu'il lâcherait le morceau très rapidement !

- Sir', dis moi, qu'est ce que c'est ? Lui fis je avec un regard de chiot battu.

- Un kit complet pour faire grimper Marylin au septième ciel !

Encore elle !!! Et pourquoi elle ?!


	20. Révélations

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent une review sur mon blog et qui participe à sa vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

**Léoula : Sirius intelligent... J'y penserais dans une prochaine fic... Et puis, il ne sait pas pour ses deux amis.  
Etiainen : Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage avec cette review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir un nouveau nom.  
Dailly Till : Si c'est pour le Hockey... Ca va. :D J'avais juste peur de t'avoir lassé...**

**Bonne lecture  
A vendredi  
E**

**Révélations**

Pourquoi fallait il toujours que Sirius ait le geste ou la parole malheureuse ? Et puis ce cadeau quelle idée ! Offrir tout un nécessaire de jouets… J'en rougis. Bon d'accord j'en rougis de curiosité. J'aimerais savoir exactement ce que contient cette boite et… Je gigotais sur le lit sur lequel j'étais assise en comprenant que je voulais bien les essayer… Suis-je donc devenue une accroc ?

Pendant le repas j'étais restée obstinément silencieuse. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à cette boite… Que pouvait elle donc bien contenir ? Je ne me savais pas si curieuse… Etait ce normal ? Je pense que oui, après tout, avec James tout se passait très bien. Sauf à quelques détails près il faut bien l'avouer mais tout de même. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment des détails…

Par exemple, le fait que personne ne sache pour nous deux. Comment dois je interpréter sa volonté de rester cachés ? Un soir, alors que j'étais seule dans mon appartement j'avais beaucoup réfléchi à la question et les réponses que mon esprit m'avait fourni ne m'avait vraiment pas plut. Celle qui me convenait le plus était qu'il craignait la réaction de Rémus et Sirius, mais de mon coté, je ne voyais pas vraiment où était le mal et pourquoi ils réagiraient mal…

Il y avait aussi le fait que nous n'étions tous les deux que les week end. En effet, dans la semaine, nous n'échangions pas un seul baiser ni même une caresse. Il me prenait bien dans ses bras mais comme il le faisait avant, comme une petite sœur. Plusieurs fois, j'avais eu envie de hurler de frustration pour au final, me taire et apprécier le peu qu'il me donnait.

J'aurais pu très bien risquer le premier pas, peut être est ce même ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il me repousse et que nous retournions à nos disputes incessantes que je me taisais. Il fallait que nous parlions à cœur ouvert, j'en avais pris conscience durant l'ouverture des cadeaux. La présence de Marylin entre nous me pesait et je voulais savoir à tout prix où nous allions.

- Pti Bout ! Tu rêves ? Questionna Sirius en passant sa main devant mon visage.

- Oui… enfin non, je réfléchis.

- A quoi ? demanda Rémus.

Okay, note pour plus tard, réfléchir avant de répondre ce genre de choses ou avoir déjà une parade…

- Sur le fait que je ne savais pas pour le Vif d'Or…

Il y eut un brusque silence à la table. James me regardait gêné tandis que les deux autres fronçaient les sourcils attendant sûrement que j'ouvre les hostilités.

- C'était au début… Elle m'a demandé d'arrêter mes gamineries…

- Au final, que t'a-t-elle demandé de laisser inchangé ?

- Lily… Murmura Rémus. Ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu pour ce genre de conversation.

Il avait raison, je me comportais comme une gamine. Et le pire c'est que je n'étais pas sure de vouloir avoir la réponse. Pour moi, James était presque parfait, il avait quelques défauts mais je ne lui demanderais pour rien au monde de changer… Il risquerait de ne plus être lui…

- Elle m'a demandé de changer entièrement.

- …

- Vous continuerez cette conversation plus tard, okay ? s'écria Sirius en repoussant son assiette. C'est l'heure d'aller discuter devant un bon feu du bilan de ton année et de tes projets pour le futur !

J'esquissais un sourire. Nous parlerons plus tard… J'espère que Sirius ne se trompait pas parce que j'avais envie d'en savoir plus. Je voulais dorénavant tout savoir sur cette relation, sur ces deux mois où nous avions été séparés. Je sais que j'aurais mal, mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne pas savoir.

Nous retournâmes donc comme prévu dans la Salle Commune des Griffondor pour discuter. Nous avions ri et même jouer un moment aux cartes explosives. Une soirée d'anniversaire comme nous en avions l'habitude. J'étais assise par terre face à James et Sirius sur le canapé, Rémus pas trop loin sur des coussins devant la cheminée.

- Alors Cornedrue, qu'as-tu pensé de cette année que tu enterres ce soir ?

- Elle a été instructive. J'ai mûri pour la plus grande joie de mes parents et des profs. J'ai revu mes rapports avec certaines personnes et j'en suis plus que ravi, ajouta t il avec un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Je n'osais croire qu'il avait osé… Peut être avais je rêvé ? Mais le sourire qu'il avait maintenant me prouvait que non. Il était fier de quelque chose et mes joues rouges ne devaient pas y être étrangères… Je secouais légèrement la tête accentuant son sourire.

- Et que souhaites tu pour la prochaine ? demanda Rémus en se détournant enfin du feu de cheminée.

- Qu'elle tienne toutes ses promesses.

Il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard et j'en étais profondément troublée. Y avait il un message pour moi ? Peut être. Peut être pas. Je préférerais qu'il me parle franchement. Je changeais de position tout en me répétant qu'il fallait vraiment que nous ayons cette conversation…

Lorsque je relevais la tête, je découvris que quelqu'un s'était posté devant James et me le dissimulait. Je remontais le long de ce corps de fille aux proportions, il faut le dire, parfaites pour rencontrer une longue chevelure blonde. J'eus la confirmation quand elle ouvrit la bouche, que Marylin venait une nouvelle fois de se mettre entre nous deux…

- Salut James !

- Marylin…

- Je voulais te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Et là sans qu'il est le temps de réagir, elle se pencha vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ne resta pas longtemps et je crus avoir rêver pendant un moment mais les yeux exorbités de Sirius me prouvèrent que je n'avais pas halluciné. Mon estomac se contracta et mon cœur fut broyé quand il accepta de la suivre à l'écart pour discuter. Bien que fixant un point au sol devant moi, j'avais vu James jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

Une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, je me relevais et me cala contre Sirius qui m'accueilli à bras ouvert. Avec lui, tout comme avec Rémus, j'avais rarement ce genre de gestes et ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas m'interroger dans ces cas là. Ils durent croire que j'avais peur que James ne me remette de coté pour flirter de nouveau avec cette poupée. Et dans l'ensemble, ils n'avaient pas faux…

- J'y crois pas !

- A quoi, Sirius ? Réussis je à marmonner.

- Qu'elle ait l'audace de lui faire ça ! s'écria t il.

- Elle a peut être réalisé l'erreur qu'elle faisait en le quittant…

Je m'étais retournée pour les voir tous les deux discuter. Enfin elle parlait et lui écoutait. Elle avait posé sa main sur son avant bras mais l'avait vite enlevé. Et s'il repartait avec elle ? Je ne le supporterais pas… Nos regards se trouvèrent quelques secondes avant que je ne détourne le visage.

- Je vais aller me coucher…

- Déjà ?!

- Oui, Sirius. Je suis fatiguée.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne, Pti bout ? Demanda Rémus.

- Non, ça va aller. A demain, les gars.

Je me dégageais de l'étreinte réconfortante de Sirius pour lui faire la bise ainsi qu'à Rémus. Je me pressais de partir et je réussis presque à ne pas jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans leur direction. Il avait toujours les bras croisé et les sourcils froncés devant une Marylin tout sourire qui jouait avec ses cheveux. A les voir comme ça, il était facile de deviner qu'elle le draguait, maintenant je n'arrivais pas réellement à déterminer s'il était content de ça…

Je passais le portrait et continuais dans les couloirs. J'avais besoin de marcher mais d'un autre coté je ne voulais pas risquer de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me poserait des questions sur mon état. Je devais avoir l'air soucieuse et me triturer les doigts ne faisait que confirmer tout cela. Dans tout cela, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce qui se passerait si elle revenait dans sa vie. Durant quelques jours, elle avait disparu de mes radars pour y revenir brutalement aujourd'hui.

Devais je souhaiter qu'ils retournent ensemble ? Après tout James était mon ami, un de mes meilleurs amis, alors je devrais vouloir son bonheur et si cela signifiait Marylin… J'accélérais le pas. Je sentais mes yeux s'emplir de larmes et il était hors de question qu'un élève ait la possibilité de me voir pleurer. J'arrivais à mon appartement, je relevais la tête et vis une silhouette appuyée contre le mur, regardant un parchemin.

- Que fais tu là ? Dis je étonnée.

- Tu as oublié de me dire bonne nuit.

- Mais tu parlais avec…

- Entrons.

Il prononça mon mot de passe à un tableau qui ne s'étonnait même plus de le voir. Nous franchîmes le portrait et une fois dans le salon, je me retrouvais bien embarrassée. Je m'appuyais sur le dos du canapé, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Allait il me dire que tout était fini entre nous ? Qu'il souhaitait retenter l'expérience avec la Reine de Glace ? Que tous les deux s'étaient une erreur ?

Il vint se poster devant moi et me prit dans ses bras. Au début je gardai farouchement mes bras croisés, comme ultime barrière entre nous. Puis à mesure qu'il me serrait contre lui, qu'il me caressait le dos, j'entourais sa taille et posais ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. C'était peut être la dernière fois que je serais si proche de lui, alors autant que j'en profite, non ?!

- Quand elle m'a embrassé après le match, je me suis rendue compte que je ne lui avais couru après que pour l'unique raison qu'elle refusait. J'avais préféré notre baiser…

- Alors pourquoi…

- Parce que je t'ai vu dans les bras de ce Serdaigle… parce que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde sache qu'après deux ans à lui courir après, elle avait cédé mais que finalement je ne l'aimais pas… Parce que je ne voulais pas passer pour un salaud…

- Tout le monde a le droit de changer d'avis…

- Au mois de novembre, dans ta chambre… Puis au bal, j'ai compris que tu me manquais. Et j'ai mis tout le mois de janvier pour me laisser piéger par les deux autres…

- Oui, Rémus m'a avoué qu'à plusieurs reprises, ils avaient tenté de nous mettre l'un en face de l'autre.

- Ma Lily…

Il s'écarta un peu et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Il caressa ma joue, l'air d'être absent. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il revivait tout ce qu'il venait d'énoncer. Lui aussi m'avait manqué, tellement que je savais pas si je survivrais longtemps s'il repartait… Il prit ma main et m'emmena m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je m'asseyais sur ses genoux, collée contre son torse et entourée par ses bras.

- Je te promet que je ne te laisserais plus, dit il en m'embrassant le front.

- James… Pourquoi es tu retourné avec elle ?

- J'ai cru que tu tenais à ton Préfet en Chef…

Cette révélation me laissait pensive, tout autant qu'elle accélérait mon rythme cardiaque. S'il avait su à quel point je m'ennuyais avec Noah mais que je m'accrochais à ce semblant de couple pour pouvoir mieux oublier son baiser… Son couple avec…

- Si tu avais attendu jusqu'au soir…

- Oui, je sais. Quand je t'ai vu rentrer ce soir là, j'ai compris ma bêtise, mais il était trop tard…

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, dis je sentencieuse.

- Je ne le savais pas à l'époque.

Il me caressait le bras sans vraiment y porter attention. Je regardais sa main aller et venir, cherchant à mettre mes idées en place pour profiter de cette conversation et avoir les réponses à certaines de mes questions.

- James, pourquoi avez-vous rompu au mois de novembre ? Et puis pourquoi après tu n'avais plus le droit de me parler ? Tu lui avais dit pour…

- Avant de venir te retrouver, j'étais dans une chambre avec elle. C'était notre première fois. Au moment le plus important, je n'ai pas dit son nom… Elle m'a crié dessus, hurlant qu'elle ne restait pas avec un type qui se trompait de prénom au moment de jouir.

- Tu venais de la quitter quand…

Je m'étais redressée, le repoussant choquée par cet aveu.

- Je voulais te voir. M'excuser auprès de toi. Je voulais que tu me dises que tu n'étais pas bien avec lui, que je te manquais, que… Quand je t'ai vu pleurer, je n'ai plus réfléchi. Ce n'était pas prévu, je voulais juste te voir, te parler.

Je pouvais voir à ses yeux qu'il était sincère et mon cœur se gonfla de joie.

- Dois je comprendre que tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner avec elle ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, Pti Bout. Si tu veux toujours de moi…

- A une condition ! Ne te trompe jamais de prénom !

- Ca ne risque pas, dit il avant de rire. C'est ton prénom que j'ai dit !

* * *


	21. Dépendance

**C'est bientôt le we !!!  
Demain je publierais les chapitres de la semaine de Pas Sans Toi.**

**Léoula : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

**A bientot  
E**

* * *

**Dépendance**

Nous étions restés ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu. Nous avions échangé que de petits baisers presque timides mais si bons. Avant de partir, j'avais regardé la Carte du Maraudeur qui trônait ouverte sur la table basse. J'aurais bien aimé dire que c'était innocent, mais non loin de là. Je voulais voir où était Marylin.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver dans la Salle Commune en compagnie de ses amies avec un peu plus loin Rémus et Sirius. En rentrant dans la Salle, il la verrait de nouveau… L'attendait elle ? L'embrasserait elle de nouveau ? J'eus une petite moue que j'effaçai le plus rapidement possible en sentant James se coller à mon dos.

- J'irais tout de suite me coucher pour éviter qu'elle ne tente de nouveau sa chance.

- Okay.

Je me sentais pathétique d'être ainsi jalouse. Arriverait il un jour où je pourrais supporter l'idée qu'ils soient dans la même pièce et sans chaperon ? Il me prit par les épaules pour que je le regarde en face.

- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, dit il avec un sourire. Tu vas garder la Carte du Maraudeur ce soir… Par contre, évite de la rendre à Sirius, il va commencer à avoir des doutes…

Des 'doutes' ? Il ne voulait pas que nos meilleurs amis ne se doutent de ce qui se passait entre nous ? Mon estomac se serra de nouveau et je ne pus me retenir de lui demander :

- Ca te gênerait autant que ça qu'ils sachent pour nous deux ?

- Non mais je préférerais leur apprendre d'une autre façon.

Il partit aussitôt après, me laissant avec mes pensées. Cette soirée avait été hautement instructive malheureusement d'autres questions n'avaient pas été abordées… Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour me déshabiller et me glisser sous les draps. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à cette carte grande ouverte qui se trouvait dans le salon de mon appartement… Je me relevais et jetais un coup d'œil.

James franchissait juste le portrait de la vieille dame. Son point s'approcha de ceux de Rémus et Sirius tandis que celui de Marylin se rapprochait de lui. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation durant lequel mon cœur ne savait quel rythme il devait suivre puis finalement il reprit sa course normale quand James monta vers son dortoir suivis par les deux autres.

Il avait tenu parole. Je souris à la carte comme s'il se tenait devant moi et retournais me coucher plus légère. Le lendemain matin, quand mon réveil sonna, j'avais toujours le sourire et il ne me quitta pas. Même quand je découvris que Marylin s'était assise aux cotés de James et faisait son maximum pour attirer son attention. Je pris la seule place qui était libre et qui se trouvait à coté de Sirius.

- Elle a piqué ta place, me chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille. Et depuis ce matin, elle nous colle, enfin elle LE colle. Il sait plus quoi faire !

- Alors les garçons, bien dormis ? Lançais je à la cantonade.

- Très bien, répondirent ils ensemble.

- Et toi ? demanda Rémus.

- Divinement. Et toi, Marylin ?

- J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse. J'ai fait des rêves… superbes !

- Oui, et je vois que tu continues de rêver éveillée…

Trois têtes se retournèrent vers moi rapidement, tellement qu'ils auraient pu se faire mal. Une fois la surprise passée, Rémus et Sirius reportèrent leur attention sur l'autre… grrr pendant que James souriait en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales. Je vis alors Marylin, reprendre son calme pour articuler difficilement :

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

Moi je le voyais très bien et les Maraudeurs aussi, c'était le principal. Elle s'éclipsa peu de temps après et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers le premier cours. Je tirais James en arrière pour lui rendre discrètement la carte qu'il rangea vite dans son sac.

- Tu as regardé ?

- Pour qui me prends tu ? M'écriais je.

- Pour une petite jalouse…

- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

- Je doute que Marylin aurait survécu au petit déjeuner si tu n'avais pas regardé hier soir…

- M'en moques de toute façon, tu es aussi possessif que moi !

- Oh non ! Je te fais entièrement confiance.

- Oh, c'est dommage, si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais peut être changé de binôme…

J'étais partie vers Rogue avec un sourire. Pas jaloux ? Ah oui ?! Alors pourquoi hier ma relation avec Noah était souvent revenue dans la conversation comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce que j'avais vécu avec lui ?

La semaine s'étira en longueur. Nous avions repris nos habitudes de travailler tous les soirs, de ne pas s'embrasser, ni se toucher. Et je ressentais un gros vide. Marylin n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné mais elle ne s'aventurait pas près des Maraudeurs quand j'étais à proximité. Elle avait même tenté de me parler mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à faire amie-amie avec une fille qui voulait me piquer James !

Le samedi matin, je me levais de bonne heure pour finir un parchemin de potions que je n'avais pas pu finir la veille au soir après que des filles n'aient débarqué dans la bibliothèque, soit disant pour chercher des livres. Elles avaient, en réalité, passé leur temps à glousser en regardant vers notre table, et l'une d'entre elle avait poussé le vice jusqu'à 'trébucher' pour toucher Rémus.

Elles ne savaient réellement plus quoi inventer ! Un soir, une groupie était venue voir James qui lisait sur un canapé, habillée d'une robe minuscule avec décolleté plongeant. Elle s'était assise contre lui se penchant légèrement en avant et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui donner des cours de rattrapages.

J'avais faillit m'étouffer avec ma salive devant l'impudence de cette donzelle mais la réaction de James me plut énormément. Après lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il s'était penché vers moi :

- Si tu avais une telle robe, tu ne sortirais pas de la chambre !

J'avais rougis, à prendre feu. Il avait explosé de rire et était retourné à sa lecture. J'aimais quand il prenait le temps de me faire rougir, de s'occuper de moi. Mais en rentrant seule dans mon appartement, j'avais eu désespérément envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

En sortant de la bibliothèque, j'avais déposé mes affaires dans mon appartement pour rejoindre les garçons dans la grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Cet après midi aurait lieu le match Serdaigle Serpentard. Connaissant la technique de jeu musclée des verts et argent, il ne faisait aucun doute sur les vainqueurs mais par solidarité tout le château y assisterait.

- Salut Rémus !

- Salut Pti Bout !

- Où sont les deux autres ?

- Marylin a fait des siennes ce matin, alors ils vont être un peu en retard…

Qu'avait elle donc pu encore inventé cette… Comprendra t elle un jour ?! Il serait tellement plus simple de dire à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble… Pourquoi donc ne voulait il pas le faire ?

- Qu'a-t-elle inventé ?

- Elle a renversé son verre de jus de citrouille sur James. Quand elle a commencé à l'essuyer, il s'est énervé mais elle n'a pas abandonné.

- Oh, je vois.

Quelle… ! Je la hais, c'est officiel !

- J'ai envoyé Sirius avec lui pour être sur qu'elle ne le viole pas…

Je commençais à manger en silence. Je me sentais bizarrement oppressée et je ne cessais de regarder vers la porte d'entrée. Mais il fut bientôt l'heure de partir et ils n'étaient toujours pas réapparus. En marchant vers le terrain de Quidditch, nous parlions d'un cours que nous avions eut dans la semaine quand une main se posa sur mon bras.

- Salut Lily.

- Noah, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Ca va. Bonne chance pour le match !

- Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, mais merci.

- De rien.

Je le saluais une dernière fois avant de partir vers la tribune des Griffondor. Je pris une des places que Rémus nous avait réservées et nous attendîmes en silence. Je perçus alors une présence à mes cotés et je me retournais pour voir James, le visage sombre. Oh ça, ce n'est pas bon signe ! Je vis alors Marylin juste derrière lui qui s'assoit sur la dernière place libre.

- C'est la place de Sirius, dit fermement James.

- Bah oui, mais sinon je ne pourrais pas m'asseoir avec toi.

Je sens mes poings se serrer, elle va vraiment comprendre le message un jour ou il faut que je lui rentre dans sa tête de blonde à grands coups ?! Elle se retourne alors vers l'élève du bout.

- Tu pourrais te décaler, on a oublié de garder une place pour Sirius.

L'élève en question qui se trouve être par chance une fille et par malchance une groupie des Maraudeurs, s'exécute heureuse de savoir que Sirius se trouvera à ses cotés pendant tout un match. Marylin repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste qui se voulait sexy, et qui l'était assurément, avant de sourire à James, fière de sa prouesse. Je lui jetais un regard noir avant d'apercevoir Sirius arriver.

- J'ai préparé un petit truc pour nos copains les Serpentard…

- Pas avant le match… dit James.

En effet, ils avaient une règle tacite avec les Serpentards. Tous les coups étaient permis mais jamais avant ou pendant un match de Quidditch. C'était une sorte de trêve qu'aucune des deux maisons n'avait jamais brisé.

- Non, pour après.

Nous étions installé sur les sièges les plus hauts ce qui nous permettait d'avoir une vue sur tout le terrain et de n'avoir personne derrière nous qui discuterait ou gesticulerait au point de nous gêner. Mais je découvris vite, un autre avantage à être ainsi tout en haut. Personne ne pouvait voir ce que nous faisions puisque trop concentré par le match…

Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes de jeu que je sentis une main me caresser le dos. Je vis James qui souriait doucement, sûrement avait il senti les frissons qui me parcouraient le dos… Il glissa alors sa main froide sous mon pull me faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pti Bout ? demanda Rémus.

- Rien j'avais cru voir le Vif d'Or…

Je venais de lui mentir avec une assurance hors norme !!! J'étais bien loin de la fille discrète et effacée de l'an dernier ! Je regardais de nouveau les Serdaigles faire leur mieux pour gagner pendant qu'une main continuait son exploration de mon dos.

- Je crois que je suis dépendant… dépendant de toi, mon Pti Bout, susurra James dans mon oreille avant de se retourner vers le match.


	22. La colère est mauvaise conseillère

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Grande nouvelle en exclusivité pour FF (pour une fois...) il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre pour la prochaine fic et elle sera terminée !!! Elle comptera donc 15 chapitres avec peut être un épilogue. Oui, c'est plus court que d'habitude mais bon...**

**Dailly Till : Eh oui, c'est toujours quand on perd quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'on estime sa valeur à nos yeux... D'ou l'acharnement de Marylin. Sinon pour le reste de tes interrogations, il te suffit de lire ce chapitre qui je suis sure te plaira ;)  
Léoula : Quelque chose me dit que ce chapitre devrait te plaire...**

**Bonne lecture  
A bientôt ici ou ailleurs  
E**

* * *

**La colère est mauvaise conseillère**

Sans surprise le match s'était fini sur une victoire écrasante des Serpentard. Ils n'avaient fait qu'un blessé, ce qui relevait du miracle et les Serdaigle pouvaient sans fausse honte dire qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs mis à part les frissons qui m'avaient parcouru. C'était si agréable…

Le coup de sifflet venait de retentir et déjà Marylin se retournait vers James pour commenter ce qu'elle avait vu. Il n'avait pas retiré sa main de mon dos, il l'avait juste sorti de mon pull. Nous nous levâmes pour retourner au château quand j'entendis une brusque explosion. James se retourna vers moi.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, ça venait d'en bas…

En lui répondant, je vis Sirius littéralement plié de rire. Marylin, quant à elle, tremblait comme une feuille. Tant que je n'eus aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle exagérait. Je souris légèrement en voyant que James ne me quittait pas du regard, me scrutant pour s'assurer que je n'avais réellement rien. Je posais ma main sur son bras.

- James, il faut que j'aille voir.

- Je viens avec toi, s'écria t il.

- Non, tu n'es pas préfet.

Je me retournais vers Rémus qui observait vers notre droite. Je suivis son regard. Un spectacle désolant se déroulait au pied des tribunes des serpentards. En effet, la tour ne cessait de bouger, penchant à gauche puis à droite, risquant à tout moment de faire tomber un élève. Je me tournais vers Sirius qui riait toujours accompagné de sa voisine visiblement heureuse de partager avec lui un bon moment.

- Sirius Black !

- Quoi Pti Bout ?

- Tu vas m'arrêter ça tout de suite ! Hurlais je.

J'étais maintenant devant lui les poings sur les hanches. Tout l'énervement que j'avais accumulé contre Marylin ressortait. Il allait en prendre pour son grade. Je sentais tout mon corps crispé dans l'attente de sa réaction. Il me regarda dans les yeux, cessa de rire et se leva pour me précéder dans les escaliers.

Nous arrivâmes donc tous les trois devant la tour des Serpentards qui penchaient alors que les élèves hurlaient. Je pouvais en entendre hurler qu'ils étaient malades et les professeurs qui se demandaient de quel sort il pouvait bien s'agir. Je vis Sirius relevé le menton, visiblement fier d'avoir réussi à coller les professeurs. Je lui mis une taloche derrière le crâne pour qu'il arrête de parader et qu'il mette fin à tout cela.

Je lui intimais une nouvelle fois de réparer tout cela afin que nous puissions retourner au château, ce qu'il fit bon gré mal gré. Il lança le contre sort d'un geste nonchalant sans attirer l'attention des professeurs. Mais quand les premiers élèves apparurent en bas des escaliers, ils surent sans l'ombre d'un doute qui avait fait cela et je ne pu en retenir un de se jeter sur Sirius qui prit un poing dans le nez.

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire la moindre chose que déjà tous les Griffondor qui nous avait suivis sautèrent sur les Serpentard. Avec Rémus et deux autres Préfets nous nous regardâmes, dépassés par les événements. Noah apparu bientôt à mes cotés et poussa un grand cri qui eut l'avantage de tétaniser tout le monde.

- Tout le monde est collé !!! C'est pas la peine de vous cacher j'ai déjà pris tous les noms !

- Mais c'est les Griffondors qui ont commencé !

- Non, c'est les Serpentard en frappant Black !

- Oui, mais c'est…

- STOP !!!!

J'avais hurlé. Je n'en pouvais plus de les voir et les entendre se rejeter la faute. J'avais l'impression que mes cheveux s'étaient dressés sur la tête révélant à tout le monde mon état de nerfs. Je vis alors James accourir auprès de moi regardant effaré les étudiants à terre dans un savant mélange de couleurs.

- Que se passe t il ici ? Demanda t il.

- Il se trouve que cette bande de crétins a décidé de se battre ! Du coup avec Noah, nous allons devoir trouver des horaires pour les mettre tous en retenue sans risquer d'autres conflits.

- Vous pouvez faire ça demain !

- Non, Potter. Il faut qu'on fasse cela le plus rapidement possible, intervint Noah.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi ! Cria James. Lily, tu viens ?

Il m'avait saisi le poignet et me tirait vers le château. J'avais envie de le suivre. De passer ce samedi soir avec lui. Malheureusement vu le nombre d'élèves impliqués, il allait nous falloir pas mal de temps pour gérer tout cela. Surtout que nous devions en parler avec les professeurs afin qu'ils nous disent leurs disponibilités et notre échelle de sanction. Il était sur que Sirius serait celui prendrait le plus cher…

- James, je ne peux pas.

Je me dégageais de son emprise pour retourner vers Noah et nous partîmes vers les professeurs qui nous attendaient un peu plus loin. Même en y mettant toute notre volonté, nous avons fini aux alentour de une heure du matin, dans notre appartement, confortablement assis dans le canapé.

Juste avant le couvre feu, James était apparu avec un grand sourire et la ferme intention de rester avec nous. Il s'était assis avec nous et avait lu un livre sans prêter attention à mes protestations. Voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas, Noah avait alors décidé d'intervenir et ça avait dégénéré en dispute qui s'était arrêtée quand James avait demandé ce que j'en pensais.

- James, le couvre feu est dans un quart d'heure, tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir, dis je le plus fermement possible.

- Tu ne pars pas William ?

- Non, je pense que je vais dormir ici.

James avait serré les mâchoires. Il m'avait regardé énervé puis avait franchi le portrait. Il était vraiment jaloux ! Pourquoi ne me faisait il pas confiance ? Et puis il avait la carte du Maraudeur ! Bon il est vrai qu'il verrait deux points cote à cote, et pourrait s'imaginer tout un tas de choses mais je ne pouvais pas lui permettre de rester ici… Et puis sous quel prétexte ?

Une fois nos parchemins rangés, je me calais dans le fond du canapé, pour admirer le feu de cheminée. Je sentis le canapé bouger à mes cotés et d'un seul coup la voix de Noah s'éleva.

- Nos soirées tous les deux me manquent.

- Comment ça ?

- J'aimais être avec toi. Discuter en te tenant contre moi…

- Tu ne passes pas tes soirées avec ta copine ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose… Elle est tellement sérieuse !

- Je te croyais amoureux de Cynthia ?

- Oh, j'y suis mais il manque la petite étincelle qu'il y avait entre nous.

La 'petite étincelle' ? De quoi il me parle ? Déjà à l'époque je trouvais nos moments en tête à tête ennuyant mais maintenant que je connaissais les mêmes avec James… Il n'y avait pas de comparaisons !!! Et comment pouvait il se dire amoureux d'elle s'il ressentait le manque de nos soirées d'antan ?! Je me levais décidée à partir quand il me retint.

Je le vis se pencher vers moi. Oh non !!! il allait m'embrasser !!! Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces, à tel point qu'il bascula sur le canapé, m'entraînant avec lui. J'étais au dessus de lui, surprise. Il tenta de passer sa main sous mon pull ce qui me sortit de ma léthargie. Je le giflais.

- Ne recommence jamais cela !

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Tu es avec Cynthia et mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas évolué…

- Lily, pourquoi ne tentons nous pas de nouveau ?

- Ca n'a pas marché une fois, ça ne fonctionnera pas plus maintenant.

- Mais j'ai changé !

- Bonne nuit Noah.

Je m'étais redressée durant sa pitoyable tentative de me convaincre et j'étais partie sans me retourner vers ma chambre que je fermais avec un alohomora. Que j'aurais aimé que James soit là ! Cette scène n'aurait jamais eut lieu. Enfin j'espère. Non parce que s'il avait tout de même tenté sa chance en présence du Maraudeur… Finalement il était préférable que ce soit passé ainsi.

Tout cela m'avait tant fatiguée que je me réveillais tard le lendemain matin. Euh non, le midi. Je pris ma douche avant de partir en courant pour arriver dans la grande salle avant que tout ne soit débarrassé. Je trouvais Rémus et Sirius en pleine conversation devant leur dessert.

- Salut les gars ! Comment allez vous ?!

- Salut, dirent ils tous les deux.

- Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit ? me demanda Sirius avec un sourire coquin.

- Qu'insinues tu ?

- Bah tu étais avec ton ex…

- Et ?

- Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?

De quel droit pouvait il penser que je me remettrais avec Noah ! En plus il avait une petite amie ! Qui soit dit en passant me regardait d'un drôle d'air de la table des Serdaigle… Tiens Noah n'était pas là… Etait il toujours à l'appartement ? Aucune idée…

- Bien sur que non, m'écriais je avant de réaliser qu'il en manquait un. Où est James ?

- En retenue. Il a frappé dans une armure.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'a pas voulut nous le dire.

Moi qui espérait passer mon après midi avec lui… je me retrouvais bien déçue. Mais je souris tout de même en acceptant une partie de carte avec mes deux autres amis qui cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi j'avais l'air brusquement soucieuse. Avait il frappé dans cette armure en croyant qu'avec Noah… Après tout si Sirius y avait pensé, il se pouvait très bien que lui aussi.

Nous passâmes notre dimanche après midi à jouer et je fus la grande perdante. Comme à notre habitude, le perdant avait un gage de la part du gagnant. J'attendais que Sirius prononce la sentence, craignant son imagination un peu trop créative à mon goût.

- Ce soir, on dîne tous les deux dans les cuisines et on passe la soirée que tous les deux.

- J'espère que James sera de meilleure humeur ce soir… plaisanta Rémus.

Malheureusement quand il revint de sa retenue il était clair que son humeur ne s'était guère améliorée. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir lui parler mais devant les autres tout cela était bien difficile. Je sentis une main se poser dans le creux des reins et Sirius dire aux deux autres que nous partions.

- Et vous allez où ?

- Pti Bout a perdu cette après midi. Du coup, elle passe toute la soirée qu'avec moi, finit il avec un énorme sourire.

- Cool !!! Comme ça je passerais ma soirée avec Marylin !!!

Je me raidis. Il n'était pas content et ça ne faisait aucun doute mais s'il faisait mention d'elle… Je risquais moi aussi de hausser le ton. Tous les deux discutèrent longuement et finalement mon gage fut repoussé à une date ultérieure. James ne desserrait pourtant pas les dents. Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant et je voyais Sirius jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil vers James. Ce ne fut que lorsque nous franchîmes la porte de leur dortoir que j'explosais.

- James, tu nous a demandé de rester alors tu pourrais faire un effort !!!

- Si ça te déplait autant d'être avec moi, je ne te retiens pas ! Hurla t il.

De quoi parlait il ? De ce soir ? De nous deux ?

- Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au pied de la lettre ! La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras avant de te faire coller !

- …

- Rémus, allons faire notre ronde, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher tôt !

Je me dirigeais vers Sirius pour lui faire la bise tout en m'excusant de le laisser seul avec un James bougon. Je me plantais devant ce dernier incapable de savoir si je voulais vraiment lui faire la bise ou si je devais plutôt partir en le plantant là, lui et son mauvais caractère. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur ma bouche, sa langue entraînant la mienne dans un ballet sensuel.

- C'est bon James, je crois qu'on a compris.


	23. L'annonce

**Kikou !!!**

**La fic suivante est officiellement finie. Je m'attaque à celle d'après. Et au défi que certains d'entre vous m'ont lancé sur mon blog.**

**Dailly Till : J'espère que tu vas vite retrouver le fil de l'histoire... Mais Sirius et Rémus ne le savaient pas. James sur un cou pde nerf embrasse Lily devant eux... Donc maintenant ils le savent.  
Léoula : Je confirme, j'ai eu beaucoup d'événements traumatisants dans ma jeunesse et je tiens à vous le faire payer mouhaha. Ou peut être suis je simplement sadique et j'aime vous torturer... Au moins avec la première excuse, je fais moins... démoniaque ;)**

**Bonne lecture  
Délectez vosu de celui là, parce que le prochain vous plaira sans doute beaucoup moins.  
E**

* * *

**L'annonce**

Finalement nous nous étions assis sur les lits, moi étroitement collée au flanc de James. Je me sentais si bien d'avoir enfin tout avoué. L'annonce de notre relation à mes amis me soulageait mais avant tout il nous fallait répondre à leurs questions. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, croisant nos doigts.

- Ca fait combien de temps tous les deux ? Commença Rémus.

Je regardais James, incapable donner une date exacte au début de notre relation. Je le regardais, attendant qu'il réponde.

- Depuis l'anniversaire de Pti bout.

Intéressant. C'était franchement très intéressant de savoir à partir de quand il nous avait considéré comme un couple.

- Et vous nous le dites que maintenant ?! S'écria Sirius.

- C'est surtout que vous faisiez la gueule jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps…

- C'est pour cela qu'on ne vous le dit que maintenant, dit James avec un sourire. Mais je préférerais que ça reste entre nous.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ne voulait il pas le dire à tout le monde ?!

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rémus les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne veux pas que les autres s'en prennent à Pti Bout. Et surtout Marylin… Elle a l'air tellement persuadé que je lui appartiens que j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction…

Ca se tenait… Et puis avec l'aide des deux autres Maraudeurs nous pourrons nous voir plus facilement sans avoir besoin de nous inventer des excuses. J'étais soulagée de ne plus avoir à leur mentir. J'esquissais un sourire en voyant nos deux amis heureux pour nous.

- Rémus, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant, dis je sérieusement.

- Oui, je te suis.

Je me levais prête à partir quand je sentis que James me tirait en arrière, et avant d'avoir pu réaliser quoique ce soit, il m'embrassait de nouveau. L'avoir dit à nos amis signifierait donc plus de bisous et de caresses… Après tout pourquoi pas… Je m'en réjouissais d'avance. Je reculais légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux et il chuchota contre mes lèvres :

- On se retrouve dans ton appartement.

Je hochais la tête rougissante. Que penseraient les deux autres quand il verrait que James n'est pas là ? Oh, et puis après tout, les connaissant, ils devaient avoir imaginé bien pire ! Je me dégageais doucement de ses bras pour suivre Rémus. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortis de la Tour Griffondor, qu'il parla de nouveau.

- Je suis content pour vous deux, Pti Bout.

- Merci Rémus… répondis je gênée.

- Je me doutais de quelque chose mais avec vous deux… C'est si difficile de savoir. Roh et si tu l'avais vu cet été !!!

Euh, moi pas comprendre là… Pourquoi il me parle de cet été ? Je me tournais vers lui mais il regardait obstinément devant lui, inconscient de ma perplexité. Je me tus, attendant qu'il continue de parler.

- Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, de si tu avais été là, avec nous… Et quand il recevait tes hiboux, il voulait répondre tout de suite. Avec Sirius, ça nous a beaucoup amusé !

- Oh…

Etait il en train de me dire que James s'ennuyait de moi comme… Bah il faut bien dire… Comme un amoureux transi loin de sa belle. A cette constatation, le rouge me monta aux joues. Moi qui croyais que tout cela avait commencé sur un malentendu… Enfin y avait toujours un malentendu mais pas celui auquel je pensais en premier… De deux amis qui tombent dans un lit, nous étions maintenant en présence de sentiments…

- On lui a fait remarquer qu'il mettait moins d'empressement avec Marylin… Quand tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait embrassé, j'ai cru que c'était bon… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est sorti avec…

- Parce qu'il m'a vu embrasser Noah.

Le puzzle prenait forme dans ma tête. C'est pour cela qu'il était moins après Marylin au début de l'année. Ce n'était pas, contrairement à ce que je pensais, pour lui montrer qu'il avait mûri, c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus ! Pourquoi le jour de ce match, n'étais je pas partie l'embrasser comme me l'avait suggéré Rémus ?!

Je comprenais mieux maintenant l'attitude de ce dernier. Il savait que James commençait à avoir des sentiments pour moi et il ne voulait pas qu'il sorte avec Marylin… C'est pour cela qu'au mois de Janvier, il avait tout fait pour que nous nous réconciliions… Je pris son bras pour marcher en silence.

- Rémus, tu crois vraiment que les autres filles s'en prendraient à moi si elles savaient ou c'est juste qu'il a peur de s'afficher avec moi ? Demandais je en regardant le sol.

- Les filles qui lui courent après, sont un peu folles à mon goût et tu as bien vu que Marylin ne supportait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle… Non, je pense qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort de te tenir loin de tout cela. Et puis pourquoi aurait il honte de toi ?!

- Je ne sais pas…

Le sujet ne fut plus ainsi clos, j'avais déjà récolté suffisamment d'informations pour me sentir étourdie, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Nous ne rencontrâmes aucun élève. A vrai dire le week-end avait été chargé et les punitions à l'encontre des Serpentards et Griffondor pour la bagarre de samedi avaient sans doute refroidi pas mal les ardeurs. Rémus me laissa devant le tableau de mon appartement avec une dernière bise et une dernière révélation :

- Avec Sirius, on se doutait de quelque chose, vous passiez plus de temps ensemble, mais avec vous, on n'a jamais réussi à savoir exactement. Vous étiez si proches qu'un peu plus un peu moins… Mais je suis déçu que vous ne nous en ayez pas parlé avant…

Mon cœur se serra tandis que ses derniers mots résonnaient en moi. Une fois à l'intérieur, je sentis mon cœur s'affoler, je savais que James devait m'attendre sur le lit, et là il n'avait aucune raison de se cacher. En plus, nous allions sans doute aborder le sujet phare de la soirée, et je me sentais devenir nerveuse. Attendait il de moi une déclaration ou quelque chose de spécial ? Devais je me mettre en colère pour la façon dont il s'était comporté aujourd'hui ?

- Lily !

- Noah ! Que fais tu là ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- Je crois que tout a été dit hier, dis je ferme en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

- Lily, j'ai rompu avec Cynthia et comme ça on peut…

- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit hier soir que je ne voulais pas !

- Mais pourquoi ?! On était bien tous les deux, on discutait et on avait la même vision de l'avenir.

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Et puis, je ne suis pas amoureuse !

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie ?

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Pourquoi ne voulait il pas comprendre ? Pourquoi ne voulait il pas me laisser aller dans ma chambre ? Et James qui devait entendre tout ça ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne ça ainsi.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Mais hier quand je t'ai embrassé…

- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé ! hurlais je. Dois je te répéter ce que je t'ai dit ? Ou la gifle que je t'ai donné ? Je t'ai dit de ne plus recommencer et si tu t'approches de moi une nouvelle fois avec de telles intentions, j'en parle aux Maraudeurs, et on verra s'ils arrivent à faire rentrer tout ça dans ton crâne !

- Mais Lily, supplia t il.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Pourquoi ne comprenait il pas !!!

- Je vais te dire Noah, pendant le mois où nous avons été ensemble, je me suis ennuyée. Il n'y a pas eut la moindre 'étincelle' entre nous contrairement à ce que tu crois.

Là je crois qu'il a compris, parce que je le vis serrer les dents, l'air mauvais. D'un seul coup, je réalise qu'il pourrait me faire du mal, nous sommes sensés être seul. Puis sans ajouter un mot, il partit vers la porte d'entrée. Sans doute retournait il à son dortoir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir osé dire tout cela, sans mettre aucune forme pour atténuer la dureté de mes propos. Je soupirais avant de me retourner vers la porte de ma chambre qui venait de s'ouvrir sur James.

Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion. J'aurais préféré qu'il s'énerve, qu'il rit ou au moins qu'il parle. Mais au lieu de ça, il me regardait tranquillement appuyé sur la porte. Puis il bougea. Il vint vers moi et pendant un moment j'ai crains qu'il ne parte lui aussi. Mais au lieu de ça, il m'a pris dans ses bras.

- Hier quand je suis parti, je n'ai pas cessé de regarder la Carte du Maraudeur. Ca me rendait fou de le savoir si proche de toi. Du coup, j'ai couru jusqu'à ton appartement.

- Pour ?

- Pour m'assurer qu'il se tenait à carreau, que vous ne… Puis j'ai réalisé la stupidité de mon geste, l'étendue de ma jalousie… J'ai décidé de te faire confiance.

- Tu as eu raison.

- Mais ce matin, il a rompu avec Cynthia et … Je me suis fait un film. Alors j'ai cogné dans une armure et malheureusement un professeur était là…

- Pas très malin !

Je lui souris gentiment avant de l'embrasser. Que c'était bon ! Je croyais ne pas l'avoir fait depuis des années et j'aurais pu y rester tout autant s'il n'y avait pas eu cours le lendemain… Finalement je n'avais pas abordé le sujet de cet été. Il m'en parlerait quand il le souhaitera. Nous avions tout notre temps et je comptais en profiter. J'étais si bien avec lui que j'étais prête à beaucoup de choses, peut être même trop. Ca m'effrayait tout en m'excitant à la fois.

Les semaines suivantes furent merveilleuses. Les bisous et les câlins n'étaient plus réservés aux weekend et nous en profitions beaucoup. J'avais tout de même vite joué le trouble fêtes en imposant de continuer à faire nos devoirs. Mais plus les vacances de Printemps approchaient moins Sirius et James nous accompagnaient. Ils se cachaient sous l'excuse qu'ils auraient bien le temps et qu'ils voulaient profiter que les autres élèves étaient toujours la… Comprendre les serpentard, pour des blagues…

En effet, pour les vacances, les garçons restaient au château, soit disant pour travailler, mais je savais très bien qu'un seul le ferait vraiment et pas de façon très sérieuse à cause des deux autres. De mon coté, je rentrais chez moi. Mes parents recevaient des amis et partenaires d'affaires. Nous devions donc montrer l'image d'une famille heureuse et unie pendant deux semaines.

Oh ça ne serait pas trop difficile de paraître unis puisque nous le sommes réellement, non le problème était que j'aurais préféré rester avec eux… Oui, j'avoue avec James. En plus, je ne pouvais me permettre de recevoir beaucoup de hiboux et ce dernier point m'avait beaucoup contrarié…


	24. Vive les Vacances !

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Bon comme je ne l'ai pas dit depuis logtemps mais que c'est important, je tiens à remercier Puky, qui prend le temps de lire mes fics et de me donner son avis dessus. Sinon hier soir pour l'anniversaire de Nolyssa, j'ai écris un petit OS, que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon blog.**

**Dailly Till : Désolée mais il n'y a aucune visite de prévue... Et tu peux en juger par toi même.  
Flo_r : Je suis ravie de voir que cette fic te plait autant. J'espère que cela continuera jusqu'à la fin. Puis me permettre une question ? As tu lu mes précédentes fics ?**

**Bon weekend  
A bientôt ici ou ailleurs  
E**

* * *

**Vive les vacances !**

Je m'installais confortablement dans mon fauteuil en attendant que le train daigne partir. J'étais impatiente de quitter Londres, de retrouver Poudlard et plus spécialement les Maraudeurs. Que j'avais pu m'ennuyer d'eux ! De leur blagues, de leurs sourires et de nos conversations…

Non pas que passer deux semaines avec ma famille soit un calvaire mais j'avais l'habitude de parler avec eux et l'absence de hiboux m'avait frustrée. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient, si je leur manquais… Je n'avais du coup aucune distraction et j'étais totalement immergée dans la vie moldue par excellence. Chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps. Depuis ma rentrée en première année pour être exacte !

Lorsque j'étais arrivée à Londres, seule ma sœur se trouvait sur le quai, comme d'habitude mais je pouvais voir sur ses traits que quelque chose la troublait. Elle ne voulu rien me dire, prétextant qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Mais je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas vrai. Je savais aussi pertinemment qu'elle n'avouerait rien, alors je me décidais d'ignorer tout cela en attendant qu'elle vienne m'en parler d'elle-même.

Arrivées à la maison, nous fûmes reçues tout d'abord par les grands cris de ma mère et d'une autre femme. Ma sœur esquissa un sourire tandis qu'elle franchissait la porte. Qui pouvait donc hurler ainsi ? Et surtout pour quelle raison ? Je me dirigeais vers les cris, suivie par Pétunia qui marmonnait dans sa barbe, fait peu courant pour ma sœur.

A la porte de la cuisine, j'eus une vision très comique. En effet, une femme, celle qui hurlait à m'en faire crever les tympans, avait trouvé refuge sous la table de la cuisine qui était chichement décorée. Le thé venait d'être servi et deux tasses semblaient nous attendre vu qu'aucun signe n'indiquait que mon père était à la maison.

Je vis enfin ma mère, tenant à bout de bras un balai et qui tentait par tous les moyens possibles de repousser une chouette. Chouette qui tenait à sa patte un bout de papier que je reconnu tout de suite comme étant du parchemin. Je souris à cette constatation, les garçons, et sûrement James, n'avaient pas pu attendre pour m'envoyer un petit mot. Je m'approchais de l'animal et pris le papier discrètement tout en faisant un clin d'œil amusé à ma mère.

La chouette partit en un bruissement d'aile pendant que je rangeais mon courrier dans mon sac à main. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le lire devant cette moldue qui devait tout ignorer de la société sorcière. Vu les cris qu'elle poussait pour un simple oiseau qui franchissait une fenêtre que ferait elle si je lui disais que je faisais de la magie ?!

- Louise ! Laissez moi vous présentez ma plus jeune fille, Lily. Voici, Louise Dursley, la femme de l'ami de ton père…

- Enchantée Madame Dursley.

Je m'attendais, bien fort mal à propos, qu'elle m'encourage à l'appeler Louise mais la seule chose qu'elle répondit fut un regard noir. Puis elle scruta mon visage avec ses taches de rousseur avant de s'attarder sur mon corps. J'avais l'impression de passer un examen et j'eus envie de fuir.

- Je vais monter dans ma chambre pour ranger mes affaires, je redescendrais pour le dîner si cela ne vous gêne pas.

- Non, vas y Lily.

Je montais jusqu'à ma chambrer escorter par ma sœur qui aussitôt mes sacs posés à terre partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Voilà quelque chose dont je n'étais pas habituée ! Je m'assis sur mon lit, sortant le parchemin de ma poche quand ma mère arriva, rentrant sans frapper.

- Lily, dis à tes amis de ne pas t'écrire pendant les vacances. Louise a une sainte horreur des oiseaux.

- Mais maman, comment vais-je avoir de leurs nouvelles ?

- Tu en auras dans deux semaines ! Ne discute pas. Je ne veux plus voir un seul hibou dans le coin !

Elle était partie, me signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close. Je n'aurais pas de courrier pendant deux semaines… James me manquait déjà tant… Comment allais je faire ? Je me jetais en arrière sur mon lit, serrant dans ma main la lettre que je n'avais pas encore lue. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormie dans cette position pour être réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Pétunia. Elle avait revêtue une de ses belles robes et m'encouragea à faire de même.

Lorsque je descendais dans le salon, je fus surprise de voir mon père discutant joyeusement avec deux hommes habillés en costume. Depuis quand porte t on des costumes et des belles robes pour manger ? Je m'installais à table, sous l'œil appréciateur du plus jeune. Il se prénommait Vernon Dursley et nous passâmes une excellente soirée à discuter.

Quand je remontais me coucher, je découvris la lettre que je n'avais toujours pas ouverte, et me précipitais pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait.

Pti bout,

J'espère que tu as fait un très bon voyage et qu'aucun serptentard ne t'a embêté. Sinon tu me le dis et je m'en occupe à la rentrée, foi de Sirius Black. J'ai déjà commencé à m'occuper de James et à le divertir car au bout de quinze minutes il dépérissait déjà à vue d'œil !!! C'est de pire en pire !

Bisous (sur la joue, sinon y en a un qui va me frapper)

Patmol.

Pti Bout,

Je confirme tout ce qu'a dit Sirius.

Bises, Lunard.

Ma Lily,

Je n'essaierais même pas de nier. Je l'avoue même : Tu me manques déjà énormément.

Baisers, James

Tout d'abord un sourire avait fleuri sur mes lèvres puis mes joues s'étaient colorées pour finalement être rouge écarlate. J'étais si heureuse de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir un vide quand il n'était pas près de moi. Je soupirais. Et maintenant m'incombait la dure tache de leur demander de ne pas m'envoyer de hiboux… Comment pouvais je dire cela sans passer pour la méchante de service ?

Je me changeais tout en réfléchissant à comment exprimer tout cela sans risquer de les blesser mais sans pour autant les encourager à braver l'interdit en continuant. Ma mère était une personne calme et douce mais à condition de ne pas lui désobéir…

Assise à mon bureau, je n'avais pu mettre suffisamment mes idées en place pour faire une lettre convenable et repoussais au lendemain. Ce ne fut pas plus facile mais au moins, j'étais plus éveillée. Je l'écrivis avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Bonjour les garçons,

Comme je vous l'ai dit mes parents reçoivent des amis pendant les vacances mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'ils seraient là dès mon arrivée.

Pétunia a à peine décroché un mot depuis que je suis arrivée et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai du revêtir une robe élégante pour manger dans ma propre maison !

En plus votre chouette avait particulièrement effrayée la femme qui avait trouvé refuge sous la table ! Toujours est il que ma mère m'a demandé de ne plus recevoir de hiboux. Alors s'il vous plait… Je vous en enverrais autant que possible, rassurez vous mais à la seule condition que vous ne m'en envoyer aucun.

.

Bisous, Pti Bout

PS : Toi aussi tu me manques

Que je peux être stupide !!! Rougir devant un papier !!! Tout ça pour un post scriptum ! Etonnamment ils avaient obéi. J'imaginais très bien leurs airs contrariés devant ma lettre mais je n'y pouvais rien et ils savaient très bien que je n'étais pas du genre à aller contre la volonté de mes parents. Ils avaient tenu leur promesse et moi la mienne. Je leur racontais mes journées avec ma sœur et avec les Dursley.

Péty ne parlait que très peu et me regardait toujours de biais. J'avais l'impression qu'elle savait quelque chose sur moi que je ne savais pas encore ou… J'avais la drôle impression que quelque chose se tramait derrière mon dos.

Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Vernon. Il était vraiment un homme agréable et sa conversation était plaisante. Un jour, après avoir longtemps débattu sur un film que j'avais vu durant mes dernières vacances, il m'emmena au cinéma voir un film qui pour lui ne pouvait que me plaire.

Je fus surprise de voir que le film m'avait plut en effet. Nous rentrâmes doucement à la maison tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. J'avais eu un pincement au cœur en pensant que j'aurais aimé passer ce moment avec James, de pouvoir en discuter avec lui, lui tenir la main... En rentrant, je lui racontais ma journée avant de m'endormir.

J'avais pris l'habitude de penser à lui avant de m'endormir. Je tentais de deviner ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre ignorant souvent ses piques glacées qui transperçaient mon cœur. Marylin était elle aussi restée au Château et bien que j'avais entièrement confiance en James, j'en avais beaucoup moins en elle…

Au bout de deux semaines de vacances mon coté parano avait inventé tout un tas de scénarii tous plus tordus les uns que les autres et je devenais impatiente de retourner les voir. De pouvoir m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêver tout cela. Le samedi soir avant mon départ, Louise Dursley m'en avait même fait une réflexion.

- Tant d'empressement à quitter ses parents, avait elle dit les lèvres pincées, démontre un irrespect intolérable.

J'avais alors regardé en direction de mes parents pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient mais ils étaient retournés à la contemplation de leurs assiettes. Pourquoi n'avaient ils pas pris ma défense ? Ils savaient très bien que Poudlard était pour moi une seconde maison et que je ne pouvais nier aimer être là bas.

Ils savaient aussi que je n'avais pas reçu de courrier de mes amis pour leur faire plaisir ce qui m'avait beaucoup coûté et même s'ils ne savaient pas que j'étais en couple, ils connaissaient mon attachement aux Maraudeurs. Durant tous les étés précédents, je leur parlais suffisamment d'eux pour que ce soit évident que nous étions très proches tous les quatre.

Je regardais par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver. J'avais déjà enfilé ma robe de sorcière et ranger mon livre. J'allais enfin les revoir, LE revoir. Il allait falloir que je sois forte et que je ne me jette pas dans ses bras dès que je l'apercevrais… Mon estomac se contracta alors que je repensais à ma conversation avec mon père après le dîner la veille… Devais je en parler à James, ou attendre ?


	25. Vous revoir

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**J'espère que votre weekend a été bon !!! Le mien a été super, à tel point que je n'ai pas touché à une seule de mes fics... M'enfin, vous vous en moquez de ma vie, vous voulez votre chapitre alors le voilà !**

**Dailly Till : Eh si, Vernon est sensé être le copain de Pétunia... Mais tu vas voir ce chapitre est un peu plus 'remuant' que le précédent.**

**Bonne lecture  
A bientot  
E**

* * *

**Vous revoir**

Sur le quai de la gare de Pré Au Lard, je m'étais sentie encore plus nerveuse. Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Et s'il avait rencontré une autre fille ? Peut être même Marylin ? Je secouais la tête en tentant d'oublier cette idée. Il fallait que je sois souriante sinon il allait croire que je n'étais pas contente de le revoir. Je me sentais aussi nerveuse que le premier jour d'un nouveau travail.

Je me dirigeais vers les diligences et bientôt elles s'ébranlèrent vers le château. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à James qui m'attendait, à James qui m'avait tant manqué… Il faut bien dire que les deux autres aussi m'avaient manqué mais pas de la même façon… Oh non, pas du tout de la même façon.

Au moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, mon estomac se contracta. Et si je le retrouvais avec Marylin accrochée à son bras ? Ou une autre fille ? Et si… Et si je le retrouvais me souriant à pleine dent, assis à la table Griffondor ? Il était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Je m'approchais d'eux trois et pris place sur le siège qu'ils m'avaient gardé.

- Ah Pti Bout ! On t'attendait pour manger ! s'écria Sirius.

- As-tu fait un bon voyage ? Me demanda Rémus.

- Oui, ça a été.

Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux James qui me fixait avec une telle intensité que je sentais mes joues prendre feu. Je réalisai que je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, quand je le vis se passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Comment pouvait il d'un simple geste me rendre folle au point que je me sentais capable de sauter par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser.

Durant le repas, ils me racontèrent tout ce que j'avais loupé et plus exactement la partie où Marylin s'était totalement détachée de James. Mon cœur fit de petits bonds joyeux dans ma poitrine. J'étais si soulagée qu'elle ait arrêté sa misérable tentative de drague auprès de James, que je laissais échapper un gros soupir de soulagement.

Nous continuâmes la soirée dans mon appartement où je leur racontais mes vacances loin de Poudlard, et de eux. J'insistais bien sur le fait qu'ils m'avaient manqué sans vraiment le faire exprès mais c'était si vrai… Ils rirent de la caricature que je fis des deux parents Dursley et semblèrent contrariés quand je leur parlais de Vernon. Il faut dire que j'avais réellement passé de bons moments avec lui et heureusement parce que sinon mes vacances auraient été catastrophiques !

Une heure avant le couvre feu, Sirius et Rémus se levèrent un sourire entendu sur les lèvres et me souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de partir vers la Tour Griffondor. Je me retournais vers le seul restant et je le sentis m'attirer à lui avant de m'embrasser. Qu'il m'avait manqué !!! Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes me caressaient le dos… J'étais enfin de retour.

Moins d'une heure après, je regardais James se rhabiller pour retourner dans son dortoir. Il ne voulait pas rester avec moi, prétextant que je devais dormir… J'avais tant envie qu'il reste avec moi.

- James, reste s'il te plait.

- Lily, tu es déjà fatiguée par ton voyage…

- Et alors ? dis je en me redressant. Je dormirais mieux dans tes bras.

Je le vis hésiter. Quelque chose clochait. Ma gorge se noua et tous les mauvais pressentiments que j'avais eu pendant les vacances me revinrent à l'esprit.

- James, dis moi ce qu'il y a.

Il s'assit au coin du lit, me tournant le dos. Je me rapprochais de lui, et le caressait à travers sa chemise.

- Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je suis avec toi uniquement pour le sexe. Je m'étais promis de passer la soirée à discuter avec toi et…

- Et ?

- Et dès que je t'ai vu j'ai eu envie de toi…

Je me sentais flattée pourtant… Non, je ne voyais pas de raisons de prendre tout cela mal. Je lui tournais la tête vers moi et lui volais un baiser.

- Reviens t'allonger, on discutera demain.

Je m'endormis collée à lui. Dans la nuit, je me réveillais et l'observais à la lueur de la lune. J'étais si heureuse alors pourquoi cette pointe plantée dans mon cœur ? Ma dernière conversation avec mes parents me revint à l'esprit. Voilà la raison de mon malaise… Devais je lui en parler ? Non, j'attendrais de voir. Je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison de me quitter. Pas tout de suite…

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, je fus étonnée de le sentir encore à mes cotés. Il s'étira avant de se retourner vers moi pour m'offrir son plus beau sourire. Mon cœur s'envola et je l'embrassais avant de me lever pour prendre ma douche. Je me coulais sous l'eau et profitais de la chaleur pour détendre mes muscles quand je sentis James, se joindre à moi…

Nous avions réussi à rester sage et alors que je le voyais accrocher une serviette sur ses hanches, je ne pu m'empêcher de le contempler. Il était vraiment beau… Et mon corps qui s'échauffait rien qu'à sa vue… Je rinçais mes cheveux et m'enroulais dans une grande serviette. Je m'observais dans la glace, admirant ce sourire que je ne pouvais détacher de mes lèvres… James avait réellement un effet fou sur moi !

Je l'entendis parler dans ma chambre et j'entrais sans faire attention. En effet, Sirius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au salon et parlait avec James qui s'habillait. Il avait déjà revêtu son pantalon et venait d'enfiler sa chemise quand Sirius se tut, me fixant, moi et ma serviette.

- Waw, Pti Bout !!! Je comprends mieux pourquoi James n'est pas rentré cette nuit !

Ce dernier releva la tête et se tourna vers moi l'air contrarié.

- Sir, dégage ! Et ne me force pas à me répéter ! Et si tu oses revisualiser cette scène une seule fois, tu finis empailler le clebs !

Nous fûmes de nouveau seuls tous les deux. Je le regardais… Ou plus exactement son torse à peine caché par sa chemise non boutonnée. Une chaleur maintenant bien connue, apparut dans mon bas ventre alors qu'il reprenait.

- Tu aurais pu faire attention et avoir une tenue plus correcte devant lui !

- Je pensais que nous étions que tous les deux…

- Il m'a apporté des rechanges pour aujourd'hui.

Je voyais bien dans son regard que ça le gênait que Sirius m'ait vu ainsi mais après tout, il n'avait rien vu ! D'accord je n'étais qu'en serviette mais aucune partie intime de mon anatomie n'était visible. Je me coulais contre lui, passant mes bras derrière sa nuque. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours, je ne voulais pas recommencer à travailler du matin au soir sans pouvoir l'embrasser… L'anonymat me pesait, me pesait tellement.

Malheureusement, après un dernier baiser passionné, nous avions du nous séparer pour aller manger, pour reprendre notre rythme d'étude. Et nous le fîmes sans rien y changer, ou presque. En effet, James dormait souvent dans la semaine avec moi. Nous avions tant de mal à nous quitter pour ne serait ce que la nuit, que petit à petit ses affaires se mêlaient aux miennes dans mon appartement.

Un matin, je fus même ravie de cette avancée entre nous. Il faut savoir que les rumeurs dans Poudlard circulent très rapidement voire même trop rapidement.

Ce matin là, James avait filé dès le réveil dans la Tour Griffondor pour faire croire qu'il avait dormi comme à son habitude dans son dortoir. Il était arrivé dans la Grande Salle, accompagné des deux autres, bien après moi. Suffisamment longtemps pour entendre une sixième année se vanter de la nuit qu'elle avait soit disant passer avec James.

Je savais tout cela faux mais mon cœur eut tout de même le serrement caractéristique de la jalousie. Pourquoi donc ? Peut être parce qu'elle pouvait en parler alors que moi je devais me taire… J'étais si heureuse et pourtant si amère. Je vivais ma plus longue relation avec un garçon merveilleux mais je ne pouvais en parler à personne…

Toute la journée, je n'avais cessé de penser à cela. Je voulais mettre tout le monde au courant. Je voulais que les filles sachent qu'il n'était plus libre. Que ça ne servait à rien de rêver, je n'avais pas l'intention de le quitter ou de le perdre… Pourtant le soir, j'avais abandonné l'idée d'en parler avec James.

En effet, la jeune fille qui se vantait tant le matin, avait été rouée de coups dans l'après midi. Personne n'avait été accusé et le ou les coupable (s) courrait toujours mais il semblait évident qu'il s'agissait des groupies des Maraudeurs… Elles n'avaient même pas pris la peine de vérifier si c'était vrai…

Mon humeur avait été altérée par cet événement et j'avais vu à plusieurs reprises James froncer les sourcils dans ma direction. Les jours suivants avaient été identiques et le vendredi, il me demanda enfin ce qui se passait.

Les garçons étaient repartis dans leur dortoir nous laissant tous les deux confortablement assis dans le canapé. Nous nous embrassions de plus en plus passionnément, nos mains se perdaient sous les vêtements de l'autre et il venait de m'allonger sous lui quand il s'était redressé sur les coudes.

- Pti Bout, dis moi ce que tu as ?

Etait il possible de parler d'autres filles quand vous êtes si proches de prendre feu ? Moi, j'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais parler de tout cela maintenant. Pour dire vrai, je ne savais même pas si je voudrais en parler un jour… Je capturais ses lèvres, priant pour que le sujet soit clos…

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas m'en parler ?

A priori, il n'était pas clos pour lui… Je profitais de sa position pour déboutonner sa chemise et laisser courir mes doigts dans son dos. Je l'embrassais dans le cou, chassant mes pensées qui remontaient et tentaient de me submerger.

- Lily, gémit il. Dis moi si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal.

Il a du comprendre qu'il ne tirerait rien de moi s'il restait proche. Ou peut être sentait il qu'il allait perdre. Toujours est il qu'il s'éloigna, se releva et me regarda de toute sa hauteur. Moi dont la jupe était relevée, révélant presque mes sous vêtements, dont le chemisier était sorti de ma ceinture… Je vis dans ses yeux du désir mais aussi de la détermination. Il allait falloir que je parle.

- C'est ce Vernon, qui te manque ?

Quoi ? Je me rasseyais en tachant de savoir pourquoi il me parlait de lui… Je ne pouvais prononcer un mot, d'autres souvenirs m'assaillirent et je posais mon visage dans mes mains. Pourquoi fallait il que le sort de cette sixième année me touche autant ?!

Quand je relevais la tête, je vis que James s'était rhabillé et que son regard était dur. Merlin, que j'avais envie de pleurer…

- Quand tu seras décidée à parler, tu sais où me trouver ! Furent ses derniers mots.


	26. Une nouvelle amie

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Un grand merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews pour mes One Shot, ça fait très plaisir de voir qu'A Mon Anniversaire est autant apprécié...**

**Dailly Till : Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu tout lui dire tout de suite mais que veux tu, les mots sont restés dans sa gorge ;) Et puis c'est pas comme si je faisais trainer l'affaire...**

**Bonne lecture à tous  
A vendredi  
E**

* * *

**Une nouvelle amie**

Il était parti. Il était parti sans un dernier regard. Sans un dernier baiser. Sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Il était parti fâché à coup sur, furieux certainement. Tout cela pour une sixième année dont il ne connaissait sans doute pas l'existence ! C'est un comble tout de même !

Le samedi, j'avais passé ma journée enfermée à la bibliothèque avec Rémus. Il n'avait pas posé de question sur James qui avait finalement dormi dans son dortoir. Ni sur les cernes qui ornaient mes yeux. Je ne sais pas s'il les avait vu tant il était préoccupé par ses devoirs et par une charmante Serdaigle. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir mais j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

Le soir, James avait refusé de passer la soirée avec nous. Les garçons n'avaient rien demandé. Se contentaient ils d'attendre que l'un de nous parle ? Ou peut être James leur avait déjà expliqué et… Et quoi ? Ils attendaient que je m'explique ou eux aussi m'avaient cataloguée.

A cette pensée, je me levais. J'avais besoin d'être seule. De pleurer en paix sur ce sac de nœud dans lequel je m'étais empêtrée. Je glissais un timide bonne nuit aux garçons, et retournais à mon appartement.

Ce dernier me semblait si grand depuis que James n'était plus là. Si triste depuis qu'il était parti… Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et me laissais tomber dans mon lit. J'avais bien tenté de lui parler mais son visage fermé m'avait à chaque fois fait frémir. Il semblait vraiment mécontent de tout cela et quand il saurait… Peut être ne me croirait il pas ? Et plus j'attendrais, moins il croira mon problème…

Le dimanche matin, je m'étais levée exténuée par une nuit remplie de cauchemars. Je m'étais réveillée de nombreuses fois en sueur, tâtonnant de son coté du lit et luttant pour retrouver mon calme. Je ne gardais aucun souvenir de mes frayeurs mis à part ce cœur qui battait trop fort. J'avais pris une douche chaude pour détendre mes muscles et avait enfilé les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main.

Dans la Grande Salle, le petit déjeuner était déjà servi et des élèves repartaient déjà. Je vis les Maraudeurs assis à leur place habituelle. Je ne pouvais pas y aller. James était là et le voir une nouvelle fois partir serait trop dur pour moi. Je fis un petit signe à Sirius qui m'avait vu et je m'installais un peu plus loin, plongeant le nez dans un livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Salut Lily. Tu permets que je t'appelle Lily ?

- Bonjour Marylin. Oui, vas y.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Continuer à lire et ignorer Marylin ou alors entamer la conversation. Après tout nous n'étions pas des amies. Pendant des années elle m'avait ignorée et quand elle avait appris que j'existais elle avait voulu m'effacer, me rayer de la vie d'un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Tu as des problèmes en Histoire de la Magie ?

- Oui, je mélange certaines batailles…

- Si tu veux je peux t'aider, j'ai des moyens mnémotechniques pour me rappeler de tout.

Hein ?! Je suis passée dans la quatrième dimension, ce n'est pas possible ! Depuis quand elle me parle ? Depuis quand elle me propose de m'aider ?! J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux qui menaçaient de plonger dans mon bol de céréales, je le savais mais je ne pouvais récupérer une attitude détachée.

- Tu as l'air sous le choc ! s'écria t elle en riant.

Oui, c'était exactement ça : un choc. Je refermais la bouche et la regardais avec insistance, cherchant à connaître la raison de tout cela.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je fais ça ?

- Oui.

- Je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais mal comportée avec toi quand j'étais avec James. J'aimerais me faire pardonner…

- …

- En échange, tu pourras peut être m'aider en potions ?

Je hochais la tête et lui donnais rendez vous dans l'après midi à la bibliothèque. Je replongeais dans ma lecture enfin en apparence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi était elle d'un seul coup si conciliante avec moi ? Se faire pardonner ? Louche.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et une nuée d'hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle. Je regardais rêveuse tous ses oiseaux qui cherchaient les destinataires de leur missive. J'en vis un se diriger vers moi et se poser pour enfin me montrer fièrement une enveloppe. Mes parents. Je lus en diagonale la lettre. Mon père y faisait mention de notre dernière conversation… Il ne parlait même que de ça.

Je glissais le papier dans mon livre et me levais. Je me sentais nauséeuse, étourdie. Il fallait que je retourne dans ma chambre. En partant, je vis Sirius me suivre du regard mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Une fois dans mon appartement, je regardais partout. Où pouvais je aller ? Que pouvais je faire pour avoir du réconfort ? James… Mais il m'évitait… Et il voudrait savoir…

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, en boule. Qu'allais je donc faire ? Comment pouvais je faire entendre raison à mon père ? Il m'avait montré avant mon départ qu'il était décidé, que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis… Je me sentais si seule que je commençais à pleurer. J'avais tant besoin de James et justement il me fuyait…

Une main se posa dans mon dos et commença à le frotter délicatement. Je me retournais pour voir Sirius, le regard triste posé sur moi. Je poussais un gros soupir en essuyant du revers de la main mes joues humides. Je tentais de sourire pour le rassurer mais je vis bien que cela n'avait aucun effet…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pti Bout ?

- …

- Si tu commençais par me dire pourquoi vous vous faites la gueule…

- J'ai des problèmes, Sirius. Et je n'ai pas voulu lui en parler. Et je ne veux toujours pas en parler.

- C'est tout ?

- Il a cru que c'était Vernon Dursley qui me manquait… Et…

- Et ? Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Je n'ai rien dit, murmurais je honteuse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas le mêler à mes problèmes. Parce que si je lui dis… Je le perdrais sans doute, finis je dans un souffle.

- Il ne te laissera pas, Lily.

Je n'y tins plus et je me redressais pour me caler dans ses bras, sanglotant maintenant. Il me chuchotait des petites phrases sans réel sens qui me faisaient sourire doucement. Je me dégageais pour lui dire d'arrêter ses pitreries quand mon regard fut attiré derrière lui.

- Je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps. Je viens juste récupérer mes affaires.

- James…

- Tais toi, Sirius.

Le ton de sa voix était sec et sans appel. Il nous croyait capable de beaucoup et dans ce cas là… Il ouvrit mon armoire et sorti les affaires qu'il y avait rangé. Sirius, de son coté, avait agité sa baguette vers la porte.

- James, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais je ne faisais que la réconforter…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu.

- Tu sais très bien que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, dis je doucement.

- Tu étais dans ses bras sur ton lit, cria t il en tentant sans succès d'ouvrir la porte. Sirius ouvre cette porte !

- Tu m'avais quitté sans un mot et je t'ai retrouvé avec Marylin, hurlais je en retour.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Sirius nous regardant tour à tour.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda t il.

- Notre première nuit, répondis je sans quitter James des yeux.

Je vis son visage changer d'expression. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis mais je le sentais encore braqué, il ne voulait pas me pardonner. Il devait attendre que je lui parle.

- Que me caches tu, Lily ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire de première nuit ? demanda Sirius les sourcils froncés.

- Rien, claqua James.

- C'est toi le gars qui est parti une fois l'affaire conclue, continua Sir'. Je comprends maintenant…

- Sirius ! C'était un malentendu, okay ?!

- Si je l'avais su, je t'aurais démonté le crâne !

Ils se faisaient maintenant face et j'avais de plus en plus peur qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Après tout c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et ça ne regardait pas notre ami. Quand je dis qu'ils sont trop protecteurs ! Même entre eux !

- Peut être mais je suis son petit ami, alors c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te démonter la tête là tout de suite ! Après tout qu'est ce que tu fous dans sa chambre ?!

Mon 'petit ami' ? C'est bien la première fois que il utilisait ce mot pour nous définir l'un par rapport à l'autre… Je souris. Oui, j'étais sa petite amie… Mon cœur se gonfla de joie.

- Pti Bout, parle lui. Moi je vais vous laisser mais je voudrais bien que vous m'expliquiez cette histoire !

Sirius était parti, soucieux. Réalisait il que les filles dont il se servait pour son bon plaisir étaient elles aussi les amies de quelqu'un ? La porte à peine refermée, je regardais James, adossé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il attendait que je parle. Je pris alors une grande inspiration et lui parlais de mon envie de ne plus cacher notre relation, de cette sixième année qui avait été à l'infirmerie. J'avais baissé la tête, honteuse d'être si faible. Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et embrasser le haut de mon crâne.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais tant ne pas avoir à me cacher. Je suis si jaloux des autres, ça me bouffe. Je n'ose plus te prendre dans mes bras en public, de peur de perdre le contrôle… Mais tu vois que c'est sans doute le mieux…

- Oui.

- Je t'ai vu partir ce matin… J'ai prétexté vouloir récupérer mes affaires juste pour m'assurer que tu allais bien…

Je ne voulais pas parler de cette lettre qui était cachée dans mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Egoïstement je voulais profiter de lui avant… J'aurais tout le temps cet été de parler avec mon père… Alors je ne saisis pas la perche qu'il me tendait.

Nous avions passé la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parlant de ces jours où nous avions été séparés. Je lui parlais de la proposition de Marylin et je vis que cela l'étonnait mais il ne dit rien. C'était sur maintenant, j'étais amoureuse de lui.


	27. Un mauvais début

**Coucou !**

**Léoula : Tu n'as pas encore compris que j'adorais vous faire languir ?! MAis t'inquiète tu sauras bientôt... Enfin pas tout de suite quand même faut pas exagérer ;)  
Dailly Till : :D Merci pour toutes les reviews que etu me laisses depuis le temps. ET rassures toi c'est une happy end comme à mon habitude.**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**Un mauvais début…**

L'après midi, j'avais rejoins avec beaucoup d'appréhension Marylin à la bibliothèque. A force d'entendre les garçons craindre la réaction des filles, je redoutais toutes confrontations. Mais, il fallait aussi avouer qu'il était quasiment impossible aux autres de savoir que nous étions en couple. Les Maraudeurs avaient cette grande capacité à avoir des secrets et à les garder précautionneusement, et encore heureux.

Sinon comment les étudiants et surtout les parents auraient réagi en apprenant qu'un loup garou vivait parmi nous ? Qu'à chaque pleine lune, il se promenait dans la forêt interdite en liberté ? Et puis Sirius et James auraient été envoyés à Azkaban pour être des animagus non déclarés… A tout cela il fallait ajouter les secrets de seconde importance, comme la cape, la carte et maintenant notre couple.

Oui, je le classais mentalement dans les secrets de seconde importance parce qu'après tout, nous ne risquions pas grand-chose s'il venait à s'ébruiter. Ou en tout cas moins que pour les deux premiers. Même si je ne doute pas que les filles prétendument amoureuses de James me feraient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Jusqu'aux examens nous avions continué de nous cacher. Nous nous retrouvions quasiment tous les soirs dans mon appartement de Préfète mais ce fut de plus en plus pour réviser et de moins en moins pour nous câliner. Quand nous allions nous coucher, nous nous endormions immédiatement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfin les week end, parce que la semaine, il était de plus en plus dur pour James de se lever tôt pour retourner dans son dortoir, alors il ne restait plus que le vendredi et le samedi soir.

La journée, les filles ne cessaient de l'interpeller. Souvent pour des sujets ridicules ou pour lui demander de l'aide puisqu'il était parmi les meilleurs élèves… A choisir entre n'importe quel personne dans la tête du tableau et lui… Si mes notes n'avaient pas été aussi bonnes, moi aussi je n'aurais pas hésité ! Sauf que je l'aurais fait en amie… Ce que j'étais il n'y a pas si longtemps. Et maintenant qu'étais je ?

Je relevais ma tête de mes révisions de Métamorphose pour le regarder. Lors de la dispute avec Sirius, il avait dit être mon petit ami mais nous n'en avions pas parlé. Le sujet était tout de même délicat et j'avais peur de sa réponse. Je préférais repousser tous mes tracas pour après les examens, quand j'aurais tout le temps de pleurer…

Plus la fin des cours approchaient, plus j'étais persuadée que le départ de Poudlard sonnerait le glas de notre relation. Je n'avais pas les forces nécessaires à une explication. Si je n'avais pas été si amoureuse, j'aurais pu en parler avec détachement et ne pas craindre une quelconque déprime, mais là… Mais là, j'étais amoureuse, je rêvais de fonder une famille avec lui, de vieillir avec lui alors si ce sentiment n'était pas partagé…

Je retournais à mes révisions. Je devais à tout prix finir tout cela avant 17h, heure à laquelle j'avais rendez vous avec Marylin pour réviser l'Histoire de la Magie et les Potions. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec elle et ses amies. Elles se trouvaient finalement être des filles sympathiques avec qui le temps passait agréablement.

Au début, les conversations m'avaient un peu surprise parce que différentes de celles des garçons mais je m'étais vite habituée et sans rien révéler de personnel, je me mêlais aux discussions sans honte.

Elles avaient été étonnées que je ne sois plus vierge vu le comportement ultra protecteur des Maraudeurs. Je leur expliquais sans donner beaucoup de détails leur réaction quand je leur avais annoncé. J'avais bien sur tu la dispute entre Sirius et James qui avait suivie la grosse révélation.

Peu de temps après la scène de ma chambre, nous les avions retrouvé, Rémus et moi, se disputant dans leur dortoir. Sirius lui reprochait son attitude de la première nuit pendant que James tentait de le convaincre du hasard malheureux qui l'avait fait rencontré Marylin. Nous nous étions assis les observant à la dérobée, sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait surtout pas intervenir dans ces cas là.

- Alors comme ça, c'est James ton premier amant…

- Oui, Rémus.

- Que s'est il passé, Pti Bout ?

- Quand je me suis réveillée, il n'était plus là. Je suis descendue pour manger et je l'ai trouvé discutant avec Marylin, bien qu'en réfléchissant c'était elle qui parlait comme à l'habitude.

- Oh…

- Et après je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et refusé de le voir en croyant des choses absurdes…

- Et comment Sirius l'a su ?

- James m'a trouvé dans ses bras en train de pleurer, et de fils en aiguilles…

- Tu devrais peut être intervenir… M'avait dit Rémus avec un sourire. J'ai faim.

Je m'étais retournée vers les deux autres Maraudeurs qui semblaient près à en venir aux mains, Sirius arguant que James ne savait pas prendre soin de moi et ce dernier tentant de lui prouver que si. Je m'étais levée en enlevant des poussières imaginaires de sur ma robe.

- Dites, on pourrait aller manger ?

- Je n'irais pas manger avec LUI !

Sirius avait bien insisté sur le dernier mot tout en faisant un signe de tête vers James qui ouvrait de grands yeux.

- Sir', ça remonte à longtemps ! Tu étais content pour nous, il n'y a pas si longtemps…

- Bah c'est ça, défends le ! Moi je prends ta défense et toi bien sur…

Je lui avais pris le bras avant de l'entraîner vers la porte de la chambre sous les yeux amusés de Rémus.

- Je te promets de venir te voir dès qu'il me fait souffrir si tu digères cette histoire. Ca te va ?

- Au moindre petit truc, tu me le dis, d'accord ? M'avait demandé Sirius.

Nous étions alors parti manger et il ne fut plus question de cette affaire entre eux. Pour mon plus grand soulagement ! Avec James, tout se passait pour le mieux mis à part que je ne connaissais pas la joie de me balader main dans la main avec lui, de pouvoir l'embrasser quand je le désirais… Je ne peux nier que cela me manquait, enfin 'manquer'… Il aurait fallut que nous l'ayons déjà fait pour que cela me manque.

Je remballais mes affaires pour rejoindre les filles dans la salle Commune des Griffondor. Je continuais à lire mes notes sur le chemin et les retrouvais plongées dans leurs livres, une place libre à leur table. Je m'installais en les saluant et commençais à parler avec Marylin de cours.

Demain, les examens commenceraient et ne finiraient que le jeudi. J'étais stressée à en avoir des crampes d'estomac mais je n'étais pas sure que seuls les examens étaient responsables de mon état… Je me refusais à analyser plus, évitant de trop penser à la fin de cette année scolaire…

Les quatre jours étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Le jeudi en sortant de notre dernière épreuve les garçons m'avaient annoncé que nous allions danser ce soir. Rien que tous les quatre, pour fêter la fin de tout cela. Je m'étais précipitée dans mon appartement pour faire une sieste. J'étais exténuée !

Les garçons vinrent me chercher deux heures après pour manger et me trouvèrent dans un état d'extrême agitation. Je venais tout juste de me réveiller et je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. Finalement James sortit la tenue que je portais pour mon anniversaire avec un petit sourire en coin et les deux autres allèrent aux cuisines pour nous rapporter de quoi manger.

Après le repas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le passage secret qui menait à Pré Au Lard. Aussitôt, je sentis la main de James prendre la mienne, et ses doigts s'entrelacer aux miens. Mon sourire s'agrandit et mon cœur explosa quand il porta ma main à ses lèvres, une fois arrivés à la discothèque. Nous ne quittâmes pas une seconde, nous dansions ensemble, buvions ensemble. Et quand nous ne faisions que parler ou observer les autres, j'étais confortablement installée dans ses bras.

Au moment de partir pourtant je m'étais éloignée de lui, je n'allais pas lui demander de me tenir la porte, tout de même ! En me lavant les mains, une femme à peine plus vieille que moi m'avait tout d'abord détaillée avec un sourire avant de me parler en s'appuyant contre les lavabos.

- Vous formez réellement un très beau couple.

- Merci, dis je les joues rouges.

- Mais de rien. Vu la façon dont il vous tient dans ses bras, il a du vous courtiser pas mal de temps…

- Non, nous étions amis puis… notre relation a évolué.

J'avais très vu à l'expression de son visage l'étonnement et peut être même un peu de déception. Aucune alliance à son doigt, était elle en quête de belles histoires d'amour pour se dire qu'un jour son tour viendra ? Elle jeta le papier avec lequel elle s'essuyait les mains et partit en marmonnant dans sa barbe :

- Vous étiez juste là au moment où il en avait besoin, pas de quoi se réjouir, ça aurait très bien pu en être une autre…

Je restais un moment à fixer la porte. Mon estomac se contracta. Elle n'avait pas tort. Après tout, moi ou une autre aurait très bien fait l'affaire. Je sortis et marchais vers les garçons qui s'impatientaient. James fronça les sourcils en me voyant si pensive mais il attendit que nous soyons seuls dans mon appartement pour en parler.

- Que se passe t il, Pti bout ?

- Rien de bien grave. Une femme dans les toilettes… Elle devait être jalouse.

Je n'en ajoutais pas plus et il ne me posa pas de questions supplémentaires. Il s'endormit immédiatement tandis que la dernière phrase de cette femme passait en boucle dans ma tête.

Le vendredi, la journée fut très occupée. Nous devions ranger nos affaires pour ce dernier départ du Château. Il fallait s'assurer de ne rien oublier et la mélancolie se mêlait à l'appréhension. Qu'allons nous devenir en dehors de ces murs ? J'avais très rapidement croisé les garçons le midi à table. Ils avaient prévu des choses pour l'après midi où je ne pouvais aller moi aussi.

Je passais donc l'après midi avec les filles dans mon appartement. Nous parlions de la soirée, du bal organisé en l'honneur de notre départ. Chacune avait décidé d'y aller seule puisqu'elles n'avaient pas de petits amis. Je voyais dans leurs yeux l'espoir de ne plus être célibataire à la fin de la soirée quand un cri retentit.

- Pti Bout !

Je me dirigeais vers la source de tout ce vacarme, pour trouver James, essoufflé dans mon salon. Il allait pour me prendre dans ses bras quand je me reculais.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Avec les filles, nous nous préparons pour ce soir…

Son visage s'éclaira. Il comprit pourquoi j'avais eu ce mouvement de recul et sourit. Mon cœur s'affola. Comment faisait il pour me faire encore autant d'effets ? Je pensais qu'au bout d'un moment il perdrait de son pouvoir, mais non… Et c'était parfois même le contraire. Un petit geste me rappelait une caresse et hop je rougissais instantanément.

- Je voulais savoir, à quelle heure on doit passer te prendre ce soir.

- 21h, ça te va ?

- Pas de soucis. A ce soir, Pti Bout. Les filles !

Je souriais à la porte qui venait de se refermer sur lui. Je savais très bien pourquoi il était venu… Et ce n'était pas pour connaître l'heure… Je me retournais vers la porte de ma chambre où les filles étaient appuyées. Chacune avec un air rêveur comme à chaque fois que le bal était mentionné. J'y allais avec les célibataires les plus convoités… Ca réveillait leur jalousie.

Alors que les autres retournaient s'affaler sur mon lit, Marylin resta contre le chambranle et me regardait avec un doux sourire.

- Lily, il faut que je te l'avoue, me dit elle en me prenant les mains. Je suis encore amoureuse de James et ce soir je compte bien le récupérer.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, il est resté célibataire tout ce temps, c'est qu'il tient vraiment à moi, non ?


	28. Pour une belle fin

**Coucou tout le monde !!! **

**Bienvenues dans l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Ca fait bizarre de penser qu'elle est (enfin) finie...**

**Dailly Till : C'est dans CE chapitre que tu vas avoir les réponses à toutes tes questions, donc enjoy ;) Le dernier chapitre est donc mercredi et dès vendredi une nouvelle commence... **

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

… **Pour une belle fin.**

« Je suis encore amoureuse de James et ce soir je compte bien le récupérer. »

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans mon esprit se mêlant à celle de la femme de la discothèque. Je n'avais plus envie de danser, plus envie de m'amuser. La seule chose que je désirais, c'était mon lit et une bonne couette sous laquelle me cacher. Malheureusement j'étais dans la grande Salle entourée d'élèves et de professeurs.

Les garçons étaient venus me chercher à l'heure prévue. Je portais une robe des plus simples, noire, droite et échancrée sur le devant de ma jambe droite. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon que je souhaitais élégant et je m'étais légèrement maquillée.

En me voyant entrer dans le salon, James avait stoppé la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Rémus pour me faire un doux sourire. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Sirius.

- Lily, tu es fabuleuse !

- Je confirme, Pti Bout, tu es réellement magnifique.

Je me tournais alors vers celui qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour le voir me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il était réellement très beau dans sa tenue de bal, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais jetée dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de ça, j'entendais Marylin…

- Tu es… commença t il. Merveilleuse. Un vrai ange tombé sur terre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser les yeux. Et mon cœur qui battait la chamade… Allait il enfin se calmer ?!

- Je sens qu'on va avoir pas mal de boulot ce soir pour tenir tous les mecs du Château à distance ! s'écria Sirius en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Je les avais suivis, restant perdue dans mes pensées.

Cela faisait une heure que nous étions là, et je ne me rappelais pas avoir ouvert la bouche. Je voyais très bien Rémus et Sirius me jeter des coups d'œil assez régulièrement mais je n'y arrivais pas. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Et puis James qui parlait avec Marylin n'arrangeait rien.

Je poussais un profond soupir avant de baisser les yeux. Elle était vraiment magnifique ce soir. Et puis elle avait la même classe que lui. Elle était d'une sensualité à toute épreuve quand moi je me sentais gauche et laide. Mon verre était vide, peut être devrais je aller le remplir de nouveau… Et pourquoi pas d'alcool, histoire d'oublier ?

Amanda, l'une des amies de Marylin, vint me rejoindre.

- Elle attaque déjà ! Tu vas voir que dans moins d'un quart d'heure, ils sont de nouveau ensemble !

J'esquissais un sourire que je voulais confiant… Non bienveillant… Non content… Cela devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace mais elle ne quittait pas des yeux les deux autres alors pourquoi faire des efforts. Je relevais la tête pour voir le regard noir de James posé sur moi. Je sentis les larmes perler à mes yeux. L'heure de la confrontation avait sonné. L'heure de la fin s'approchait.

Je le vis alors venir vers moi à grands pas. Il me saisit le coude avant de m'entraîner à l'extérieur. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé mis à part 'suis moi' lancé à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Je me transformais en chat et suivait ce cerf majestueux qui ouvrait le chemin. J'avais envie de fuir mais je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tranquille, qu'il s'agissait là d'un passage obligé.

- Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive ?!

Il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de me retransformer. Je sentis ma forme de chat se ratatiner comme une boule de poil. Je pleurais.

- Lily, change toi !

Sa voix était ferme et tranchante. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Je n'avais aucunement peur de lui, non je ne voulais tout simplement pas que tout cela se finisse. Je repris ma forme humaine, et lui tournais le dos.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui t'arrive ?!

- Mon père veut me marier à Vernon Dursley… et puis hier cette femme qui a dit que moi ou une autre, ça aurait été pareil pour toi… et tout à l'heure Marylin qui m'a dit qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de toi… Je…

Ma voix s'était brisée. J'avais enfin vidé tout ce qui tournait dans ma tête, tout ce qui retenait mon cœur de battre normalement. Maintenant il ne tenait qu'à lui de m'achever…

- C'est quoi ces histoires ? Tu vas épouser ce Vernon ?

- Je ne veux pas l'épouser, mais mon père ne veut pas comprendre. Et puis, il dit que comme je suis célibataire…

- Mais tu ne l'es pas ! s'écria t il.

- Mais tu m'as dit de ne rien dire, alors…

- Tu ne l'épouseras pas ! On ira le voir tous les deux.

J'arrivais enfin à faire stopper le flux continu de larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec cette femme ? Et Marylin ?

Toujours en fixant mes mains, je lui ai décrit ma conversation dans les toilettes de la discothèque avant de passer à la révélation que Marylin m'avait faite dans l'après midi.

- Et tu crois quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu ?! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?!

Sa voix s'était faite plus tendre, plus douce mais je sentais toujours son énervement. J'avais été stupide de la croire mais je n'avais rien d'autre. Pas de mots doux, de promesses, rien.

- Parce que nous n'avons jamais discuté de notre relation, de nous deux, de…

J'inspirais un grand coup.

- …de sentiments.

Je le regardais pour la première fois dans les yeux, cherchant un maigre espoir où me raccrocher, mais il faisait trop sombre. Il était trop grand ou moi trop petite, je ne sais pas.

- Lily…

- …

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

- …

- Avec Marylin, j'ai utilisé à tord des mots pour ce que je ressentais pour elle. Du coup, je ne voulais pas te les répéter de peur que tu ne les croies pas…

Etait il en train de … Avouait il qu'il…

- James…

- Lily, laisses moi finir. Quand en fin de sixième année, j'ai réussi à parler avec elle… J'étais heureux d'avoir réussi à l'approcher… Comment te dire… J'étais content d'avoir réussi, mais pas de lui parler en lui-même. Cet été, les gars m'ont remarqué que je tenais plus à toi qu'à elle…

- Je…

- Quand je t'ai embrassé au début de l'année, j'étais si heureux. Et puis tout a été de plus en plus mal entre nous. Pourquoi t'es tu enfuie avec ce gars ?

- Pour moi, Marylin était la femme de ta vie. Il n'y avait pas de place pour moi. Quand vous avez rompu la première fois, Rémus m'a dit qu'en rentrant le soir, tu parlais d'elle comme de la femme de ta vie…

Et là… Il explosa de rire. Ce n'est vraiment pas la réaction que j'attendais. Je le regardais avant de pencher la tête sur le coté, comme si ce simple geste pouvait m'éclairer sur la raison de tout cela.

- C'était de toi que je parlais, Pti Bout !

Mon cœur arrêta de battre tandis que ma bouche s'ouvrait toute grande.

- Lily Evans, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, mais j'ai mis longtemps pour m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi d'après toi, je ne supportais pas qu'un autre garçon que l'un de nous t'approche ? Pourquoi je te prenais si facilement dans mes bras ?

- …

- Je n'ai réalisé tout cela que cet été, et je n'ai nullement l'intention de te laisser parce que Marylin est amoureuse ou à cause de cette femme, hier.

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui, me glissant dans ses bras. Il me caressa le dos, tandis que mes lèvres parcouraient son cou déclenchant de petits frissons sur leur passage. Je le sentis alors bouger son bras, il lançait des sorts… Je me retournais pour voir une couverture étendue par terre et des bougies tout autour. Il prit ma main et nous nous installâmes avant de reprendre les caresses et les baisers.

Ce fut la plus belle fois où il me fit l'amour. Doucement il avait pris soin de me déshabiller, de couvrir mon corps de ses mains, de ses lèvres. Et au moment où l'orgasme allait avoir raison de nous, il l'avait enfin dit.

- Je t'aime, ma Lily.

Une fois revenue de mes émotions, je m'étais redressée sur un coude pour le regarder. Je laissais ma main se promener quand je lui susurrais à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, James.

Il sourit et me serra dans ses bras avant de se rhabiller. L'air était frais et les autres risquaient de s'inquiéter. Nous retournâmes au Château où la fête battait toujours son plein. Je le laissais partir vers la Grande Salle pour aller aux toilettes vérifier ma coiffure, et retoucher mon maquillage. Je pouffais de rire. J'aurais du lui parler avant, ça m'aurait évité tous ces nœuds au cerveau !

Cette soirée avait été magique. Je souriais en entrant dans la Grande Salle. J'avisais les Maraudeurs dans un coin qui discutaient. Marylin parlaient avec eux un verre à la main tandis qu'Amanda dévorait Sirius des yeux. Cette fois ci aucune pointe de jalousie ne vint me troubler, rien juste une joie sans pareil.

Je pris un verre de jus de citrouille sur le buffet avant de les rejoindre. Je me postais à coté de Sirius et Rémus qui parlaient de leurs vacances.

- Lily, une semaine en Grèce, c'est bien assez suffisant, non ?

James se retourna vers moi et me sourit, de cette façon si particulière, celle qui me faisait prendre feu. Je souris légèrement considérant avec sérieux la question de Sirius.

- Ca dépend de ce que vous voulez y faire.

- M'amuser.

- Visiter.

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et il semblait évident que la réponse de l'autre ne satisfaisait pas… Je bus la fin de mon jus de citrouille. La conversation n'était pas prête d'être finie… Je riais des arguments des deux Maraudeurs et priais silencieusement qu'ils ne me prennent pas à parti… James me tendit la main pour aller danser, je supposais. Je la saisis avec joie.

Mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention de danser. Oh non, loin de là. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il s'était penché pour m'embrasser, me collant à lui le plus possible. J'entendis les autres autour se taire puis les murmures s'élevèrent. Je me décrochais de lui, légèrement étourdie par ce baiser.

- Reste là, on revient tout de suite.

J'obéis, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient prévu une farce pour ce dernier soir. Mais une fois, qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, je découvris que j'étais maintenant seule avec Marylin et Amanda… Oich, pas cool, ça.

- Tu as du bien te moquer de moi, quand je te disais être amoureuse de lui, me cracha Marylin.

- Moins que toi quand tu te servais de moi, pour te rapprocher de lui !


	29. La guerre

**Bonjour !**

**Et le voilà enfin, le dernier chapitre de cette fic... Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire qu'elle est enfin finie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plut et que les scènes entre James et Lily ne vous ont pas trop déplut à cause de leur fréquence...  
Le défi de Marion 86 finira cette semaine mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps de publier vendredi donc me menacer pas... De toute façon, j'aurais sans doute pas accès à un ordi avant tard dans la nuit... Quant à ma prochaine fic, Me séduire - Te résister, elle arrivera donc dès vendredi sur FF et jeudi soir sur mon blog. **

**Eyzalie : Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le blog, mais figure toi que je me battais moi aussi de l'autre coté pour que le problème disparaisse rapidement. J'ai même mis mon adresse mail pour si les gens voulaient me contacter... Certains chanceux m'ont croisé le matin sur le net et je leur ai envoyé le chapitre...  
Dailly Till : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est une happy end, comme toujours ;)**

**Oh une dernière chose, Puky n'a pas aimé ce chapitre mais je ne savais pas comment le modifier alors je l'ai laissé tel quel :D  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**La guerre**

La repartie que j'avais lancé à Marylin, était bien une chose dont je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable et pourtant elle l'avait mérité. Une fois cela dit, elle était partie d'un pas rageur sans doute vers son dortoir. Ses amies l'avaient suivie me jetant des regards noirs. Toutes savaient depuis le début que ce rapprochement avait pour unique but James.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi elles m'avaient accueillies si facilement… Tout était calculé. Elles étaient prêtes à m'accepter dans leur rang pour que la Reine de Glace puisse approcher James. Elles avaient aussi sans doute pensé en tirer un quelconque bénéfice. J'avais eu des amies pendant quelques jours… Et j'avais surtout découvert à quel point les filles peuvent être cruelles.

Les garçons étaient revenus peu de temps après et la musique avait tout de suite changée. Ils avaient trouvé un sort pour choisir eux même la musique et un faux feu d'artifice éclairait le faux plafond de la Grande Salle, parfaitement synchronisé avec la chanson qui était diffusée. Ils étaient vraiment des génies et pour une fois, leur farce n'avait humilié personne. Je fis un sourire au loin à James qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, recevant les applaudissements des autres élèves. Mêmes les professeurs apprécièrent le spectacle.

Dès qu'il avait pu, James était venu me rejoindre pour m'embrasser de nouveau. Nous n'avions plus besoin de nous cacher et je sentais le bonheur rayonner par tous les pores de ma peau. Nous dansâmes, nous discutâmes jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Inutile de dire que le lendemain, au moment de monter dans le train nous n'étions pas dans notre meilleure forme mais aucun de nous ne pourrait regretter de ne pas avoir profiter jusqu'au bout de Poudlard. Le voyage s'était passé dans un calme olympien, j'avais dormi dans les bras de James. Et ce ne fut que sur le quai que je réalisais que c'était la dernière fois. La dernière fois que nous serions tous les quatre réunis sur ce quai…

J'avais vu ma mère au loin et mon cœur s'était serré. La conversation de la fin des vacances de Printemps allait reprendre et nous allions devoir trouver une solution. Mes parents ou moi devrions céder et je craignais que ce ne soit moi. Je cherchais Pétunia mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle.

- Bonjour Maman, dis je avant de lui faire la bise.

- Bonjour Lily. Viens allons y.

- Où est Pétunia ?

- A la maison, elle a rompu avec son petit ami et déprime.

Je me raidis. La mention de 'petit ami' dans la bouche de ma mère me faisait automatiquement pensé à ce mariage arrangé. Je craignais que mes parents ne croient pas que James était mon petit ami. Que nous étions ensemble depuis janvier. Je commençais à paniquer. Et s'ils me forçaient à épouser cet homme que je n'aimais pas ? Une main se posa dans le creux de mes reins.

- Bonjour, James Potter, le petit ami de votre fille.

- Euh… Enchanté, bredouilla ma mère.

- Je me demandais s'il serait possible de vous l'enlever à partir de lundi ?

- Comment ça ? Lily, tu sais bien ce qu'a prévu ton père.

Oh oui, et je ne le savais que trop bien puisqu'il s'agissait de mes fiançailles… Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Pas questions d'épouser cet homme alors que James était là, à mes cotés. Mais tout de suite, James enchaîna, il était habitué à côtoyer la haute société et cela se voyait dans ses manières pendant qu'il parlait à ma mère.

- Pourrais je le rencontrer ?

- Bah…

Ma mère ne trouvait plus ses mots. Je dissimulais autant que possible un sourire. Un jeune homme de 18 ans réussissait à faire perdre ses moyens à ma mère ! Ca avait quelque chose de drôle si on oubliait que mon avenir était en jeu.

- Il ne rentrera que dimanche midi. Peut être pourriez vous joindre à nous pour le thé ?

- Avec Plaisir, Madame Evans. A demain, Lily.

Il m'avait embrassé chastement avant de partir rejoindre les autres. J'avais alors suivi ma mère le cœur un peu plus léger. Ma décision était prise. Je n'épouserais jamais ce Vernon, quitte à fuir, je ne passerais pas le reste de ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que James.

Une fois rentrées à la maison, je déposais mes affaires dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine de les déballer. Je ressorti immédiatement et allais cogner à la porte de ma sœur d'où un faible « entrez » répondit.

- Coucou ma Péty !!! Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Lily… Commença t elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes. Il m'a quitté. Pour une petite…

Je passais l'heure suivante à essuyer les larmes de ma sœur tout en maudissant cet homme qui la faisait tant souffrir. Après un dîner copieux nous remontâmes toutes les deux dans sa chambre et ce fut à mon tour de lui raconter mon année, et surtout les derniers mois avec James.

- Tu as l'air amoureuse, tite sœur.

- J'y suis et lui aussi. Demain, il va venir parler avec Papa pour cette histoire de fiançailles…

Je la vis se raidir à la mention de tout cela.

- Lily, il faut que tu saches que ce mariage est le seul moyen pour Papa de ne pas perdre l'entreprise familiale. Les Dursley sont de gros investisseurs…

- Mais pourquoi devrais je me marier avec leur fils ?!

- C'est le monde des affaires, Lilou.

- Accepterais tu de te marier si tu étais à ma place, Pétunia ?

- Je n'y suis pas.

Cette conversation commençait à m'énerver. De l'argent, mon père vendait l'une de ses filles pour ne pas perdre l'affaire familiale… C'était bien de cela dont il était question, non ?!

- Mets toi à ma place alors ?!

- A ta place, j'accepterais, Lily. Avec ton James, vous êtes jeunes. Qui te dit que dans six mois, il t'aimera toujours ?!

Je ne pensais pas ma sœur capable d'une telle bassesse.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'épouser ce Vernon Dursley ! Je te le laisse !

J'étais partie furieuse dans ma chambre, prenant soin de bien claquer les portes pour lui faire savoir que j'étais en colère. Mais elle ne vint pas s'excuser, ni le lendemain.

Quand James arriva dans l'après midi, il réussit avec une facilité déconcertante à s'isoler avec mon père et il ressortit une heure après le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je viens te chercher demain en début d'après midi.

Il était parti sans un mot de plus. J'avais passé le reste de l'après midi avec ma mère et ce n'est qu'avant le dîner que je compris que la guerre avec ma sœur ne faisait que commencer. Une fois, James partit, mon père était monté à l'étage, redescendant plusieurs heures après avec ma sœur. Pétunia avait les yeux rouges et le menton tremblant… Leur conversation n'avait pas du être très agréable…

- Tu es contente, Lily ? Finalement c'est moi qui vais l'épouser !

J'avais tenté de faire comprendre à mon père que c'était mal de faire ça mais rien n'y fit et les piques que m'envoyaient ma sœur me découragèrent tout autant qu'elles me blessèrent. Aussitôt le repas fini je montais dans ma chambre pour préparer ma malle. Je voulais fuir cette maison, j'étais si bien loin de tout ça.

James était venu me chercher tout de suite après le déjeuner. Nous avions transplané chez lui avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre les deux autres Maraudeurs en Grèce.

Le soir, assise dans les bras de James face à la mer et dans une petite crique à l'abris de tout je lui avais enfin demandé ce qui s'était passé avec mon père, le dimanche après midi.

- Je lui ai dit que je venais d'une grande famille sorcière, que nous avions été amis avant de sortir ensemble et que j'avais la ferme intention de t'épouser.

- Quoi ?!

- Que je venais d'une grande famille sorcière.

- Non pas ça !

- Que nous avions été amis avant de sortir ensemble ? dit il en riant.

- Pas ça, Potter ! La dernière partie !

- Ooooh. Que je voulais t'épouser.

Et monsieur qui me regarde avec un grand sourire ! Il me dit qu'il veut m'épouser comme il dirait le temps qu'il fait ! Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sur Lily.

- Mais comment peux tu savoir que dans six mois, tu n'en auras pas assez ?

Je me sentis minable de ressortir cette phrase que ma sœur m'avait balancée au visage à peine deux jours avant. Mais après tout… Elle n'avait pas forcément tort…

- Je te propose alors qu'on emménage ensemble à la rentrée et dans six mois jour pour jour, on reprend cette conversation.

Deux semaines. Voilà deux semaines que le bal avait eut lieu et ma vie avait subi un grand chambardement. J'étais avec les garçons en train de faire le tour du monde sorcier. Sirius et Rémus draguaient plus que de raison et James ne me lâchait pas un seul instant. Un matin, un hibou vint toquer à la fenêtre.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe pour découvrir une invitation pour les fiançailles de ma sœur. J'eus un pincement au cœur, elle n'avait pas refusé cet accord, elle allait vraiment l'épouser… Je retournais la carte pour voir le petit mot qui m'était adressé :

'Je ne veux plus te voir, pour moi tu n'es qu'un monstre. P'

Oui, c'était officiel ma sœur me détestait. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur James vêtu uniquement d'un boxer.

- Que se passe t il Lily ?

Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas et pour la première fois, je ne lui cachai pas la raison de ma peine. La guerre ne tarderait pas à faire rage dans le monde sorcier et celle avec ma sœur venait de commencer. La seule chose dont j'étais sure, c'était la réponse que je donnerais à James dans moins de six mois…

**Fin**


End file.
